Une volonté de fer
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Suite de "Un mental d'acier." Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que steve et tony partageaient le même lit. Les avengers ainsi quelques agents du shield avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence que ces deux hommes voulaient être plus proche qu'ils ne le devraient. [ Tony / steve ]
1. prologue

**Bonsoir tout le monde.** .. **me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Enfin** **pas si nouvelle que çà car c'est une suite de "D'un mental d'acier "**

 **Un grand merci à Angelroyu qui m'a donner ce titre...j ai une plein d'autres idées mais celui là que j'ai fini par opter pour "Une volonté de fer". Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que steve et tony partageaient le même lit. Les avengers ainsi quelques agents du shield avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence que ces deux hommes voulaient être plus proche qu'ils ne le devraient.

Steve eut du mal à regarder ses collègues dans les yeux pendant un moment mais su rapidement prendre sur lui pour remédier à cela. Ensuite Iil apprit à dissocier sa vie sentimentale, de sa vie professionnelle, enfin professionnelle c'était vite dit. Militaire plutôt, patriotique même. Être un héros, une figure emblématique de l'Amérique n'était pas une profession, c'était un devoir, une idéologie, un poids sans doute aussi.

Tony plus fataliste s'était résout à endosser une facette de plus. Il était déjà bien des hommes différents. Le PDG d'une multinationale. Un ingénieur de renommé mondiale, le playboy de toutes ses dames, une cible évidente au vu de toutes les armes qu'il avait construites et revendues dans le monde entier, et surtout il était Iron Man.

Les deux hommes avaient choisi de ne pas s'exposer, ils avaient une images à préserver. Une image de héros que l'un des deux avait encore du mal à endosser. Ils étaient d'une discrétion irréprochable vis à vis du grand public. Et évitaient aussi de montrer de l'affection devant leurs coéquipiers.

Tony, qui n'était pas du genre à cacher ses conquêtes, ne faisait jamais rien qui ne puisse nuire au super - soldat. De toute évidence Tony Stark resterait toujours Tony Stark, imbus, sarcastique, philanthrope, arrogant, et prétentieux mais pour les beaux yeux de son amant il n'en ferait rien.

Steve lui toujours fidèle à lui même, timide mais franc à la fois, droit, pragmatique et un meneur d'homme hors pair ne faisait jamais un pas de travers. Il était certes moins avenant que l'ingénieur en ce qui concerne les relations affectueuses mais avait le don de savoir courtiser comme il se doit, qui que soit grâce à son charme raffiné.

Ils avaient réussi a s'apprivoiser, autrement que de simple coéquipiers, que simples amis. Ils géraient tant bien que mal les sentiments nouveaux qu'ils ressentaient à présent. Ils s'aimaient mais avaient choisit de caché au yeux de tous ou presque l'amour qu'ils partageaient pour leurs biens et ceux de l'humanité.

* * *

Je sais c est ultra court c est pourquoi je vous envoi dès que je peux le chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà. Chose promis chose dû. Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre. Enjoy it . Aline**

* * *

Il n'était pas adepte des repas de famille mais Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. Bien qu'il mangeait souvent sur le pouce il aimait d'autant plus les plats concoctés par les bons soins de son ami Bruce. D'un pas rapide il rejoint la cuisine et s'installa à sa place habituelle.

"On est qu'à quatre?" Demande l'ingénieur qui s'aperçoit de l'absence de l'Asgardien.

" Thor est avec Jane." Répond Bruce en les servant.

 _C'est bien calme ici qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous?_

" C'est quoi ces têtes de chien batu, j'ai raté quelque chose? La terre s'est fait attaqué par un cyborg?" Demande Tony sans aucune réponses. " T'as commis un meurtre l'arachnide? On doit creuser un trou pour y mettre son corps? " Dit il à la veuve noire.

" Ben rien tout va bien." Répond t-elle sur la défensive.

" Ben rien tout va bien." reprit ironiquement Tony. " C'est bien ton style ça de me répondre ce genre de truc. Surtout quand je t'appelle l'arachnide. Bon alors il se passe quoi? Vous faites tous des têtes de déterré. C'est Legolas qui vous manque?"

Tony stark avait peut être touché le point sensible car les trois avengers présents s'arrêtèrent de manger.

" C'est ça? Il vous manque?"

" C'est pas exactement çà." Dit Bruce calmement.

" C'est quoi exactement ?" Dit stark.

" Clint est parti. Thor est bien plus souvent avec Jane ou à Asgard qu'ici." Avoue Natasha.

" Le troupeau se rétrécit on dirait." Lâche stark. Il se retourne vers captain america qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Mais celui ci ne dis pas un mot pour autant.

" Allez quoi! Faites pas cette tête. On les reverra... vous voulez que j'organise une fête?

" Tony." Gronde bruce.

" Quoi? On dirait que Clint et Thor sont morts. Vous faites une de ses gueules."

 _Tout ça pour Clint? Il a quoi de plus que moi?_

Natasha qui commençait à perdre patiente avoua ce qui les tracassaient.

" On pense déménager Bruce et moi.

" Nath." Coupa Bruce.

" Faudra bien en parler tôt ou tard." Se défend t elle.

" Vous voulez avoir plus d'intimité. Mh je comprends. Et c'est pour ça que vous faites cette tête?" Dit stark qui ne comprenait toujours ou ils voulaient en venir.

" Clint est déjà parti. Thor n'est jamais là."

" Et quoi?"

" Si on s'en va nous aussi il n'y aura plus que vous deux." Informa Bruce.

" Deux mecs ... dans une tour..." Ajouta natasha.

" J'avais compris je suis pas un demeurer. Bien au contraire."

" Les journalistes vont s'acharner sur nous." Lâcha steve qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent.

" Oh les journalistes tu sais ... Vous avez peur de quoi sérieux. Ils me font pas peur. Il suffit de dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre."

" Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? hein. Je T'écoute." Grogna la veuve noire.

" Je leur dis ce que je veux. Je les manipule comme je veux. Hey! Je suis Tony Stark les amis!."

" Et Iron man aussi ... On est des héros Tony." Dit Steve ne quittant pas les yeux de son assiette.

" Répète çà. J'aime bien l'entendre." S'amusa de dire Tony.

" Tony... On avait dit que l'on gardait notre ... Enfin tout çà pour nous... Pour préserver notre image." Dit tout bas steve.

" C'est çà qui t'inquiètes?"

" Oui." Avoua Captain America.

" Et vous ça vous inquiéte aussi ? C'est pas de vous qu'on parlera non ?"

" Non ce sera de toi et de Steve. J'ai pas envie qu'il souffre parce que Iron man n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Si on part et que vous restez qu'à deux . Les médias vont vite sauter aux conclusions." Grogna Natasha.

" Je les maîtriserais. .. J'arriverais à les manipuler. Et en parlant de sauter." Il se tourna vers Steve qui fronça les yeux directement pour le gronder. " OK j'ai compris ... je me tais."

Après le repas un peu tendu, Tony descendit au labo.

" Jarvis commence le processus de mise à jour des armures."

" Processus engagé monsieur."

" T'as détecté d'où viens le problème de communication sur le mark VIII?"

" J'ai tout passé en revu. Et il semblerait que cela pourrait venir d'un commutateur mal connecté ."

" L'erreur me serait attribué alors?"

" Je n'aurais pas été jusque là mais il semblerait oui."

" Tony... Tu viens te coucher."

" J'arrive. Jarvis oubli la mise à jour sur le Mark VIII. Je vais arranger ce commutateur avant." Dit Stark en s'approchant de l'armure.

" Bien monsieur."

" Tony.!"

" Quoi..."

" Viens te coucher s'il te plaît tu feras çà demain."

" Oui chef..."

" C'est pour ton bien que je te dis çà. "

" Je sais."

Ils étaient à présent dans leur lit. Stark avait les yeux rivés au plafond.

 _Si Bruce et Natasha partent. C'est sûr que les médias n'en feront qu'une bouchée de nous. Steve ne supportera pas la pression. Faut que je trouve une solution. un stratagème. Un plan._

" Ça va pas?"

" Si ... " Il se tourna et posa sa tête sur les pectoraux du soldat. " Tu es là pourquoi ça n'irait pas."

Tony stark avait beau être arrogant en présence des autres. Il n'en était pas moins doux et affectueux lorsqu'il était seul avec son amant. Le Captain américa avait réussi à canaliser le ronchon. Il avait réussi à ce que Tony donne le meilleur de lui même quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux.

 _Doucement... putain elle est lourde en plus... allez.. allez ... yes..._

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore lever que tony tentait de dégager la lourde jambe de steve poser sur lui.

A peine le pied posé a terre. Roggers l'avait sommé de rester.

" Tony... tu fais quoi?"

" Euh ... rien je ..."

" Rallonge toi tout de suite ! N'essaye même pas de t'en aller."

" Je me suis même pas encore lever... et qui te dit que j'allais partir... "

" Le _"_ encore _"_ dans ta phrase."

" Oups... "

" Allez viens dors. Il est 4h du matin. Tu m'as pas injecter un antidote pour réguler mon sommeil et de te barrer hors du lit à la première occasion."

Tony souffla mais obéit et se rallongea aussitôt. Les bras et les jambes croisés, il regardait le plafond blanc. Steve l'épia puis dit.

" C'est pas pour t'emmerder Tony."

" Je sais." répondit l'ingénieur qui faisait la moue.

" C'est pour ton bien."

" Je sais aussi. Mais ça n'empêche que je suis pas fatigué et j'ai pas sérum de super soldat donc si mon corps est fatigué mon cerveau m'averti."

" Fais ce que tu veux tony. De tout façon quoique je te dise t'écoutes pas... et je sais très bien que tu vas attendre que je m'endors pour partir. Jarvis?"

" Oui monsieur roggers."

" Auriez vous un programme qui pourrait me réveiller si monsieur Stark franchit le seuil de cette porte."

" Est-ce vraiment là une question? Si c'est le cas j'en suis offensé." Répondit l'IA.

" Pardon? "

" Oui biensure que oui. Jarvis est sans doute le programme le plus avancé en matière technologique." _Et oui je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine._ " Et toi Tu lui demandes si il a un détecteur de mouvement? Il a de quoi être offensé non? Jarvis oubli la demande de Steve." Grogna Tony.

" Bien monsieur."

" T'as gagné tony. Bonne nuit."

" Bonne nuit."

Il aurait pu partir dès maintenant. Roggers avait très bien comprit qu'il le ferait de toute façon mais le brun attendit tout de même que le soldat se rendort.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds que Tony traversa toute la tour pour enfin se retrouver dans la pièce qu il préférait : son labo. La première chose qu'il ait penser est qu'il avait perdu une heure de son temps. là deuxième était ce commutateur defectueux. Et lorsqu'il eut fini de réparer son armure il faisait jour depuis un moment deja.

" Bon ça c'est fait. Jarvis? Tu peux refaire un diagnostique ? En espérant qu'il n'y ait que çà."

" En espérant effectivement qu'il n'y ait que ce soucis de commutateur monsieur. "

" Quoi ?"

" Esperons qu il n'y ait pas de problèmes de réseau par exemple."

" Problèmes de réseau? Je pensais que tu avais tout vérifier? Tu m'as dis que c'était qu'un connecteur !"

" Je vous ai effectivement informé qu'un commutateur était mal connecté. Cependant ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres problèmes. "

" Jarvis... lance le diagnostique... il est quel l'heure là?"

" 7h et 26 minutes monsieur. Permettez moi de vous rappelez que le réveil monsieur Roggers sonne dans 34 minutes."

" Essayerais-tu de me faire passer un message ?"

" Votre arrivée sur la pointe des pieds et la demande de monsieur Roggers à propos d'un quelconque détecteur de mouvement me font suggérer qu'il n'était nullement positif à ce que vous veniez."

" Rabat joie... que suggéres tu?"

" Un copieux petit déjeuner serait apprécié je pense. "

" Bonne idée. Jarvis dem..."

" Le diagnostique est déjà en cours et il ne vous reste plus 32 minutes monsieur."

" OK j y vais."

Tony se pressa dans la cuisine. et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi.

 _Un jus d'orange pour les vitamines. Des oeufs pour les protéines, du bacon encore des protéines, et des gauffres pour le ventre... sans gluten. Si tu me fais encore la gueule après çà. Je comprends pas. Allez hop là c'est parti._

En remontant il croisa Natasha qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le Tony mielleux.

" Tony? T'es tombé du lit? "

"Sans commentaire."

" T'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner? "

" Laisse moi tranquille vipère. "

Natasha rit puis partit en direction de la cuisine. Stark lui était bien décidé de se faire pardonner par son amant et ne traina pas pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le plateau posé sur la table de chevet, tony souffla dans le cou du soldat. Un frisson se vit sur la gorge de steve suivi de la chair de poule. Des lèvres sucrées viennent embrasser ce même endroit puis des grands yeux bleux surgissent devant lui.

" Tony..."

" Mon ange... je t'ai apporter le petit déjeuner."

" Pour te faire pardonner d'être parti en pleine nuit."

" Entre autre... mon ange... regarde moi."

" Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner juste parce que tu amené le petit déj tu te trompes stark."

" Stark? Ouh là ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais pas appeler comme çà. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?"

" Dormir la nuit."

" Si j'avais dormis tu n'aurais pas eut un petit déj digne d'un roi. Je t'ai fais du bacon et des oeufs. "

" Vous avez réussi à faire cuire un oeuf sans causer d'incendie monsieur Stark? Je vous en félicite. " Répondit Steve sur un ton sarcastique.

" Gna gna gnga. Allez viens manger mes oeufs non brûler ils vont refroidir sinon."

Steve sourit puis se redresse. Tony pose le plateau entre lui et son bel ange blond.

Steve prit une fourchette et goûta les oeufs du nouveau cuisinier de la tour.

" Alors ? Ils sont comment ses oeufs?"

" T'as mis du beurre? Pour la cuisson? "

" Euh... ouais ... ils sont pas bon c'est ça?"

" Le beurre à cramé."

" J'avais pas vu. J'étais occupé avec les oranges. "

" Parce qu'en plus c'est du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé? Tu voulais vraiment te faire pardonner toi."

" J'ai .. j ai été odieux avec toi hier... enfin cette nuit... j'ai merdé .. je m'en excuse. "

" Ce serait pas la première fois. Qu'est ce qu'il y a tony? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas?"

" Je t'aime voilà tout. Et je sais que cet histoire de Nath et Bruce qui veulent déménager te travail donc je voulais te ménager. .. et cette nuit ..j'ai fais le con ... tu me pardonnes?"

" A une condition."

" Hum... laquelle?"

" Ne me fait plus manger tes oeufs pitié."

" Enfoiré... " Dit l'ingénieur en lui déposant un baiser.

" moi aussi je t'aime."

" T'es sûr que tu voudrais pas que je me fasse pardonner autrement?"

" Tony..."

" Quoi... " Dit il en poussant le plateau et en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

" T'oublies tes oeufs et ton bacon."

" C'est pas bon ... alors que toi ..."

Tony posa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes puis sur son menton puis et enfin descendit le long de sa gorge. Steve essaya de se débattre mais n'avait pas la volonté ferme. C'est lorsque Tony remonta pour lui attraper le lobe de son oreille , qu'il sursauta de plaisir et faillit renverser le petit déjeuner du roi.

" Merde."

" Un gros mot Captain America." Se moqua stark.

" On va arrêter les frais. Allez hop debout."

" Quoi allez hop debout?"

" Il va être bientôt 8h30. Je vais être en retard sinon."

" Mon ange non..."

" Je dois encore me laver et ... déjeuner. C'est toi qui a fait les gauffres?"

" Biensure que non. "

" Donnes en une."

Les deux amoureux. Déjeunes tout de même au lit.


	3. Chapter 2

**coucou tout le monde je vous envoi un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **An ce chapitre. Jalousie et Confidence. Crêpage de chignon. Ah et humour aussi (forcément tony stark est là )**

 **Et un lemon :)**

 **Enjoy it. Aline**

* * *

Quand tony entra dans le salon après avoir prit sa douche il surpris une conversation entre bruce et natasha qui ne l'enchanta pas du tout.

" Steve est prêt? On va être en retard si il continu."

" Il arive oui. Il est parti prendre son joujou."

" Je suis là." Dit steve qui arrivait en courant avec son bouclier. " On y va natasha?"

" enfin... on y va" Dit elle las de constater que le soldat était de moins en moins à l'heure ces temps si

Les deux agents du shield s'en vont et laisse un Bruce sur un starkphone et un Tony les bras croisé ne quittant pas le médecin des yeux.

" Quoi? Qu'est ce qu il y a Tony? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme çà?"

" Quand l'arachnide a dit que vous envisagiez de déménagé je pensais pas que vous étiez déjà parti." Dit tony sur ton de repprohe."

" Déjà parti? "

" Oh regarde celle là. Elle magnifique Bruce achetons la ." Dit Tony en imitant Natasha. " Vous partez quand?"

" Pas maintenant."

" Demain?"

" Arrête Tony... c'est normal qu'on veuille emménager ensemble non?"

" Ouais je sais vous manquez d'intimité..." se moque t il.

" Tony... pour une fois que je veuille penser à moi. Franchement j'aurais jamais penser que je puisse avoir une relation normal, stable. Je t'abandonnes pas Tony... je veux juste partager un logement qu'avec ma petite amie. C'est trop demandé?"

" Non..." Dit il en colère." Bon je te laisse à ta recherche du nid parfait pour toi et ta vipère. Je me casse."

" Tony." cria bruce en tentant de le rattraper.

Bruce était à peine arriver au garage il entendit un vrombissement de moteur. Il l'avait raté de peu.

OoOoOo

" Ah je t'attendais plus."

" Je suis là."

" Ok bon alors monsieur Digne sera là à 10h30 j'ai 20 minutes pour te briffé. Donc il voudrait que son entreprise soit directement lié au site de Melbourne je lui ai dis que l'on ne peut pas accepter son offre. Il a donc envisager...Tony tu m'écoutes?"

" Non."

" Ça a le mérite d'être clair." Dit pepper légèrement en colère de la franchise de son patron. Puis son visage s'adoucit. " Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony?"

" Rien ... j'ai pas envie de parler boulot. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu."

" Avec tout le boulot que j'ai oui c'est sûre donc monsieur Digne..."

" Comment va ton petit ami?" Coupa tony pour changer de sujet.

" Comment va le tien?" Lui répondit pepper."

" Sans commentaire."

" Pareil pour moi."

" Allez sérieusement."

" Sérieusement j'ai plein de boulot tony ...c'est un peu tendu." Finit elle par avoué.

" Moi aussi."

" Il veut que je parte de Malibu."

" Pourquoi? Elle lui plaît ma baraque?"

" Si elle lui plaît. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir autoriser à rester."

" Elle est à toi je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors pourquoi il veut que tu quittes cette magnifique demeure?"

" Trop loin de New York. Trop loin de lui."

" C'est sur que c'est pas la porte à côté mais si tu veux tu pourais venir t'installer à la tour tu sais y'a pas de soucis."

" Je pense pas que ce serait une très bonne idée."

" Pourquoi. Tu serais à deux pas du boulot. De lui. Et de moi."

" A deux pas du boulot je veux bien .A deux pas de Tom ok mais à deux pas de toi? N'oubli pas qu'il n'est pas au courant de ta liaison avec ton super soldat."

" On pourrait le mettre dans la confidence..."

" Tony stark que me caches tu?"

" Rien"

" Qu'est ce que ça t'apportes à toi que j'emménage dans la tour?"

" Outre le fait que tu t'es toujours occupé de moi comme une mère et qui me comprend me mieux que personne?"

" Tony..."

" Bruce et Natasha veulent partir."

" Çà c'était évident que ça allait se produire. "

" Clint s'est déjà barré. Thor est là un jour sur dix..." Tony se tais puis reprend. " Steve à peur des médias ... de ce qu'ils pourraient s'imaginer. Deux héros masculins seul dans une tour... c'est vraiment leur donner le bâton pour se faire battre..."

" Tu penses faire quoi?"

" J'en sais rien ... j'ai surpris Natasha dire à Bruce qu'il soit préférable que Steve reprenne un appartement. Loin de moi... je pensais que j'allais la démonter cette vipère. Je vais peut être te surprendre pepper mais la dernière chose que je veuille c'est d être loin de lui... du coup je peux comprendre Rob d être loin de toi."

" Tom."

" Tom si tu veux "

" Pourquoi je me fais toujours manipuler par tes beaux yeux?"

" Manipuler? J'ai manipulé beaucoups de personne. Mais sûrement pas toi. Et merci pour mes beaux yeux."

" Mouais ... bon monsieur Digne va arriver."

" Tu en parleras avec Brett?"

" Tom."

" Tom Si tu veux oui."

" Je vais y réfléchir. "

" Génial."

Après s'être entretenu avec le pdg d'une entreprise pétrolière, tony se retrouva une fois de plus dans son labo.

" Monsieur roggers est rentré."

" Merci jarvis."

" Il semblerait qu'il vous cherche."

" T'inquiètes pas il sait où me trouver."

" Je n'en doute pas monsieur. Il est dans le sas."

" Salut toi... ça a été ta journée?" Demanda Stark.

" Un peu usante."

" Toi usé? Rien ne te fatigue."

" Rien de physique. Mais les discours de ."

" Ah... je comprends mieux..."

" Et toi tes rendez vous?"

" Usant. Déprimant." Dit tony en s'approchant de lui. " J'ai besoin que tu me remontes le moral." Dit il en lui déposant des baiser sur la nuque.

" Tony..."

" Steve... j'ai envie de toi."

" Je sais... tu pourrais pas attendre qu'on soit dans ta chambre pour faire çà?"

" Personne ne vient ici. Et pourquoi ma chambre?"

" Je suis pas prêt à faire çà autre part que dans un lit."

" C'est notre chambre Steve. Pourquoi tu dis ma chambre?"

" Ça l'est. C'est ta tour. Ta chambre."

" T'es ici chez toi."

" Il voudrait mieux que je m'en ailles avant que Bruce et Natasha partent eux aussi."

" Je savais qu'elle allait te dire de partitr! Non.! tu partiras pas! Je te l'interdis! Je te jure que si tu pars ... " il souffla pour ne pas exploser.

" C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé."

" Que t'as trouver? Ou que ta copine de vipère à trouver? Je l'ai entendu parler à Bruce ce matin. Comment tu te laisse manipuler par cette vipère."

" Arrête de dire que c'est une vipère."

" Elle veut t'éloigner de moi comment veux tu que je l'appelle?"

" C'est pour notre bien."

" Non c'est seulement pour le tiens elle se contrefiche de ce je pense. Elle en a rien à foutre de moi. De nous . Steve pars pas..." dit il en lui caressant la joue. " J'ai peut être trouver une solution. Rien est encore fait. Laisse moi un peu de temps . OK?"

" OK. Je pars pas ... pour l'instant mais il faudra trouver une solution... Bon je vais à la bibliothèque lire un peu avant de passer à table."

" OK ... je finis ça et j'arrive."

" Tony?"

" Oui. "

" Ne t'en prend pas a Natasha s'il te plaît."

" Tu penses que je vais réussir à ne pas lui en mettre une?"

" S'il te plaît. "

" OK. .. je vais essayé."

" Merci je t'aime."

" Je t'aime aussi mon ange."

L'heure du repas avait sonner. Malgré ce qu'il avait promis au captain america il finit par l'ouvrir.

" Steve ne partira pas . Il reste avec moi. Il est le premier à s'être installer ici et il sera le dernier à partir. Et si il part ce sera avec moi. Donc c'est pas là peine de le pousser à prendre un appart."

" Très bien... je pense que c'était pour moi çà. Fais ce que tu veux Stark mais tu viendras pas te plaindre après. C'est pour son bien que je lui ai conseiller de partir. Dit Natasha d'un ton détaché.

" C'est par pour l'éloigner de toi tony. Elle a un bon fond." Murmura Bruce pour la défendre.

" Et bien il ne partira pas. C'est clair?" Grogna stark.

" Stop! C'est bon. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là." Dit steve en se levant de sa chaise. Il regarda en direction de la veuve noire. "Natasha merci de prendre soin de moi mais Tony m'a convaincu de ne pas partir. Je partirais pas sans lui. Et toi." Dit il en ce tournant vers l'ingénieur. "Arrête de t'en prendre aux autres. Je t'ai dis que je resterais avec toi. Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire. De ne pas t'en prendre à Natasha. Alors excuse toi et trouve une solution pour que je puisse rester." Finit il de dire en assayant.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas je trouverais une solution comme toujours." Confirma stark.

" Et? T'as pas quelque chose à dire à l'agent Romanov?" Demanda le soldat.

" Non."

" Tony!"

" Excusez moi ma chère de m'en prendre à vous et de vous traitez de vipères. Ça te va Steven?" Dit il sur la défensive.

" On va dire oui."

" Excuse accepté stark." Grogna romanov.

" Qui veut de la purée?" Dit Bruce tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

OoOoOo

Tony entra dans la chambre et vit un Steve allongé sous les draps. Attristé par le comportement des uns et des autres. Il s'approcha du lit.

" Tu me fais la tête?"

" Tony tu m exaspère des fois ... Pourquoi tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot? Pourquoi tu veux avoir roujours raison? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?"

" Parce que je t'aime et j'ai l'impression qu'on veux t'éloigner de moi..." il s'allongea à côté du captain america. " J'ai trop donné. Je me suis trop investit. J'ai trop pris sur moi pour t'abandonner. Tu es le seul qui arrive à quelque chose avec moi. Même Pepper la pauvre n'a pas réussi à me maîtriser. Steve je suis désolé. "

" Va prendre ta douche... et rejoins moi."

" Pardon?"

" Va te doucher."

" Je prends ma douche et tu me rejoins."

" Non."

" Si."

" D accord stark. Va prendre ta douche et je te rejoins."

OoOoOo

C'est avec un grand sourire que steve l'attendait dans la chambre

" Enfoiré je t'ai attendu."

" c'est moi qui t'attend là."

Tony sauta sur le lit. Et attrapa les lèvres de captain america. Leurs langues commencent un ballet que seulement eux avait appris la synchronisation. Les mains de iron man se ballade sur les pectoraux ferme du soldat.

 _Ils sont tellement bien dessiné putain je suis jaloux._

Tony les regarda en se mordant la lèvres inférieure, puis humifie ses lèvres avant de les poser sur ce corps parfait. Steve passa ses doigts entre mes mèches brunes de l'ingénieur. Tout caressant son dos de l'autre main. Tony couvrit de baiser le buste de roggers jusqu'à passé sa langue sur son nombril parfait.

Steve se cambra de suite il savait ce qu'il allait se passer il savait ce que le milliardaire allait lui faire. Tony enleva son caleçon et lecha ses cuisses ferme avant de remonter sur son pubis. Il descendit sa langue le long de sa verge puis il prit le chemin inverse. Il continua à jouer avec sa langue puis engloutie son membre en entier. La réaction de steve fut rapide. Son corps se cambra et il commença à onduler comme pour inciter stark à continuer.

La bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, steve gémissait pour le plus grand plaisir de stark qui le regardait de temps à autres pour voir ses expressions. Tony s'était trouver un nouveau plaisir. Voir steve jouir. Il prenait un malin à le regarder jouir. C'est sur que la jouissances était la seule faiblesse qu'il avait. Les mains agrippant les draps steve repandit sa semence dans la bouche de son bien aimé.

Tony remonta au creux de ses bras et le regarda. les yeux fermés, complètement détendu, steve était aux anges.

" Ça t'as plu mon amour?"

" Je suis obligé de répondre."

" Ce serait la moindre des choses."

" Je déteste quand tu fais çà."

" Je sais ... t'inquiètes pas ... je vais te laisser te reposer avant de..."

" Tu sais que je suis jamais fatigué."

" Et mon sérum? Il régule plus le sommeil?"

" Ton sérum ou ton antidote? Ton antidote régule mon sommeil. Mais ton sérum lui..."

" Hum... vous êtes un petit vicieux super soldat..."

Tony se tourna et se mit à cheval sur le captain america. Il caressa toit d'abord ce torse qu'il aimait tant puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ouvrit le tiroir et sorti du gel. Il en passa sur le bouton du soldat qui le regardait avec de grand yeux malicieux.

" Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire captain. "

Il lui répondit d'un sourire. Tony descendit le long du corps de steve puis empoigna sa verge puissante. Il fit quelque va et vient de sa main ferme en jouant légèrement à lecher son gland de temps en temps .

Il reprit son engin dans sa bouche avide puis lui inserra délicatement un doigt dans son antre .

 _Hum... t'es bien ouvert captain ._

Il se dégagea des draps puis remonta sur ce corps brûlant. Il remonta les jambes du super soldat. Puis le pénétra doucement. Steve sentit tony entrait en lui. Il ferma les yeux. Stark se retira puis entra à nouveau.

" Steve... dit moi si... si j'accélère ..ou pas."

" Tony... "

" Oui..."

" Je t'aime."

" Je pense que ... ça veut dire oui."

Stark accéléra ses mouvement ... le corps de steve se cambra de plus en pkus sous les va et vient de Tony. Des gémissement se fut entendre dans la chambre.

Tony gémissait. Une main sur le torse de steve . Une main sur sa cuisse. Il Enchaîna ses mouvement. Ce fut au son de la voix de steve. Que stark lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait le voir gémir. Il voulait le voir Jouir. Il voulait voir ses yeux.

Les yeux dans les yeux les deux amants gemissent une dernière fois.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde je vous un nouveau chapitre ...je vais essayer de vous livrez un chapitre par semaine ;)**

 **Dans ce chapitre.** **Un tony comme je l'aime légèrement narcissique** **Lol. Un Bruce taquin. Une veuve noire curieuse. Et un nouveau personnage.**

 **Enjoy it. Aline**

* * *

Le réveil de steve se mit en route. Il se détacha de son amant. Puis le regarda un moment avant de partir sous la douche. Cet homme avait changé, il n'était plus le même homme qu'il avait connu. Tout ceux qui savait pour eux le lui disait. Il avait réussi à faire changer Stark. Tout au moins une partie car comme ce dernier le disait. Tony stark sera toujours Tony stark. Un génie milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope.

Après sa douche il rejoint Natasha dans la cuisine.

"Salut"

"salut. On part à quel heure?"

"A 9h30 t'as le temps de boire un café .. ça va toi?"

"Oui."

"Et avec stark?"

"Ça va."

"Sure?"

"Natasha... ça va ..Je vous promets. Arrêtez de croire qu'il me manipule. C'est pas le cas. Je vous en conjure.

"Commence déjà par arrêter de me vouvoyer ça m'énerve. ... je tiens à toi c'est tout ... j'ai peur pour toi et j'ai pas confiance en Stark."

"Tu devrais..."

"Compte pas sur moi."

"Tu pense que je suis trop naïf... enfin tu me connais maintenant tu sais que je laisserais personne m'influencer."

"Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait..."

"Tu te trompes."

"Je l'aime bien. Je rigole bien des fois avec lui. Mais je le connais je sais qu'il peut facilement péter un câble et tout balancé. C'est un impulsif. Il vit pour lui et entraîne les autres dans son délires et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle."

"Il n'influence personne. Enfin pas moi. Je l'aime. Je le suits par amour et non parce qu'il m'influence."

"J'espère ... faudra qu'il trouve vite une solution. On a trouver une jolie maison avec Bruce . "

" Je suis content pour vous deux. Vous le méritez ... vraiment."

"Alors ... qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va faire pour te garder près de lui?"

"Il m'a rien dit. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait trouver une solution. Je lui fais confiance. Enfin j'essaye du moins. Bon on va y aller?"

"Ouais go on y va."

Natasha n'avait pas jouer franc jeu avec le Captain américa. Elle savait que tony aimait steve mais elle voulait savoir si Steve suivait tony de son plein grès et s'il avait conscience de ce qui allait arriver quand elle partira. S'il était assez fort face à elle. Il le sera sûrement face à stark. Elle faisait confiance en Stark elle lui avait promis et il avait été correct jusqu'à présent. Mais elle avait peur que tony ne se rend pas compte que les médias fouteront la merde. Et steve s'en mordra les doigts.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jarvis alors le mark VIII?"

"Aucun nouveau problèmes détecté monsieur."

"Je préfère çà. Pas d'appel?"

"Non monsieur. Pas depuis que vous me l'ayez déjà demandé."

"On ne sait jamais. Appel pepper. non attend. Je vais y aller."

Stark fonça voir pepper à stark industrie. Il entra sans frapper dans son bureau . Normal c'est son bureau non?

" Tony?"

" Bonjour pepper comment ça va?" Dit stark en l'embrassant sur la joue.

" Euh ça va.." Dit elle surprise de cet intrusion.

" Bonjour." Dit une voix dur mais lointaine. Tony se tourna et aperçut le petit ami de pepper affalé dans un canapé. Son canapé.

" Bonjour on nous a pas présenté. Tony stark pdg de cette société." Dit stark ne lâchant pas le regard de celui ci.

" Je sais oui. Tom peters. Enchanté." Dit simplement Tom.

" J'aurais voulu dire la même chose mais c'est pas le cas. Que faites vous dans mon canapé?"

" Tony..." Gronda t elle.

" Je plaisante pepper je plaisante. Poussez vous un peu." Dit il a peters. Il s'assoit à côté de lui. Et s'adresse à Pepper. " Bon alors? T'emménages quand? Je dois t'envoyer une entreprise de déménagement ou tu t'en es occuper?" Demanda stark.

" Tony... je...On en a pas encore parlé avec tom." Avoua pepper.

" Ah... " Il se tourne vers Tom. " Carl je sais que ça vous emmerde que pepper habite à malibu bien que c'est une magnifique maison mais je vous comprend. Elle est loin du boulot. Loin de vous. Loin de moi. Loin de tout. J'ai une tour à New York. Vous avez déjà dû la voir. Elle est grande. Une des plus grande même. Avant il était écrit STARK en grand illuminé par un réacteur ark mais pendant la bataille de new york elle a prit un coup dans la gueule et maintenant il reste plus que le A." Dit Stark.

" Je sais monsieur Stark. Je connais votre tour.." Dit Tom qui s'impatientait .

" Ah... Donc j'ai proposer à Pepper de venir habiter là bas." Dit stark.

" Avec vous et les avengers." Dit Tom en riant.

" Ah vous connaissez les avengers? ... Avec moi et captain america. Le gars qui lance des flèches s'est déjà barré. La veuve noire vous savez celle qui est en noire. Elle va partir avec le gars qui se transforme en gros machin vert. ... et le dieu nordique n'est jamais là. Donc il reste plus que Captain america et moi. Alors ? Elle est pas bonne l'idée?" Demanda stark souriant.

" Vous croyez vraiment que je vais autoriser pepper à vivre avec vous. Vous croyez pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça? Excusez moi de vous dire çà mais je vous fais pas confiance. Vous êtes un dragueur, un charmeur, un play boy, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais vous êtes surtout un sale type. Vous couchez avec tout ce qui bouge. Vous traitez les femmes avec du mépris. Donc non. Pepper n'habitera pas chez vous." Grogna Tom.

" C'est ce que vous pensez de moi? Interessant. C'est vrai que je suis un dragueur un charmeur. Un play boy. Et encore vous avez oublier un tas de qualité. Mais par contre vous vous trompez sur certains points." Dit le pdg.

" Lesquelles?" Demanda Tom.

" Je ne couche plus à droite et à gauche. Ça fait 3 mois que j'ai une relation stable." Dit stark avec le sourire.

" Ben très bien. Demandez le lui à elle alors." Lâcha Tom.

" Elle est ... elle est déjà là bas. C'est captain america." Avoua tony.

" Mais bien sure." Dit Tom en ricanant.

" Je me doutais que vous me croiriez pas ..." Fini par dire Tony.

" Tom... c'est vrai..." avoua pepper

" Mais Pepper. .." Dit Tom.

" Je t'assure le captain et tony sont ensemble et c'est un peu aussi pour cette raison qu'il aimerait que j'habite la bas... Steve a peur du jugement des autres et des médias donc... " Raconta pepper.

" Je comprend mieux... je suis... "

" D'accord." Dit stark en tentant de finir la phrase de peters.

" Choqué." Murmura l'homme.

" Choqué. Hum... Choqué n'est pas là réponse que j'attendais." Dit stark

" Je suis d'accord mais je vous préviens stark . Ne lui faites aucun mal si elle me dit quoique se soit que vous ayez fait qu'il ne me plaît pas je vous jure que je vous détruit."

" Vous savez que je suis iron man."

" Je le sais oui."

" Vous savez que l'armure lance des projectiles et tout et tout." Demanda stark incrédule.

" Oui... j'ai pas peur de vous stark. " Dit peters

" OK est ce que je voulais savoir." Dit stark et se tournant vers la jeune femme. " Bon t'emménages quand pepper? "

" Tony..." soupira l'assistante.

" Je t envoi les déménageurs... bon Jason." Dit stark tout souriant en s'éloignant

" Tom." Lui répondit il.

" Si tu veux. Pepper. A plus." Dit l'ingénieur en refermant la porte

" A plus tony. " Soupira t elle.

OoOoOo

De retour à la tour stark. Tony entra directement dans la cuisine, il entendit du bruit venant d à côté.

"Mon ange? T'es là?"

"Je sais pas si c'est moi ton ange mais je suis là." Dit Bruce en entrant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire

"Très drôle Bruce... où est Steve?"

"Au shield sûrement."

"Ah... bon Jarvis tu peux appeler un décorateur pour la chambre 12."

"Avons nous des invités monsieur?"

"Des résidents. Oui. Enfin pepper du moins. Tu connais déjà ses préférences."

"Grand brun ténébreux?"

"Pas ce genre de préférence. En déco. Jarvis."

"Moderne. Épuré. Clair et raffinée."

"Voilà. .. Bon Bruce que vas tu nous faire à manger?"

"Tu feras comment je serais plus là?"

"Pour l'instant tu es encore là et t'as pas entendu? Pepper va emménager ici."

"Bah bravo. Elle sait qu'elle vient pour cuisiner?"

"Elle ne vient pas pour cuisiner mais comme elle me connaît mieux que personne et qu'elle tiens à sa vie . Elle cuisinera d'elle même tu verras."

"Ah la la Tony tu me feras toujours rire."

"Mouais bon on mange quoi?"

"Beh j'ai rien préparé je reviens à peine du dispensaire. Il doit y avoir une pizza dans le congèle. "

"Pizza.! Niquel. "

"Tu penseras à ton petit ange quand t'y seras dans le congèle. "

"C'est pas drôle. Bon ."

Tony fit cuire la pizza puis l'emporta avec lui au labo.

Il se remit à bosser, il etait presser que steve rentre rien de mieux que de bricoler pour faire passer le temps. Il était concentré sur ses bracelets quand Steve le rejoignit.

"Hey mon ange."

"Bonjour toi. T'as l'air tout existé." Dit steve voyant tony qui sauté pratiquement sur place.

"Toujours en ta présence. " répondit ce dernier avec un large sourire

"Je parle pas de ... t'as l'air énervé. Joyeux. Content."

"J'avais compris, je te faisais marcher ... j'ai demandé à Peppers d'emménager ici. Elle a accepter."

"C'est pour ça les ouvriers?"

"Oui je redécore sa chambre."

"OK. "

"OK? C'est tout? Steve on ne sera plus qu'à deux. Pepper sera là. Les médias vont nous foutre la paix."

"C'est sûre. Ils vont surtout se dire que vous avez remis le couvert."

"Remettre le couvert? C'est quoi ce langage de dépravé captain?"

"C'est pas marrant."

Steve baissa les yeux. Et ne dis rien. Il était dans ses pensée.

"Hey. Mon ange... Fais pas cette tête."

"Vous allez faire quoi? Vous allez faire semblant de vous êtes rabibocher?"

"Je ... non ... je sais pas j'ai pas penser à çà. Et pepper à quelqu un. Rob. Bill? Clark? Je sais plus son nom mais je l'ai rencontré."

"Donc?"

"Donc j'en sais rien. Et même si les médias pensent que pepper et moi on ... ça change à rien entre nous. Et puis ils nous fouteront la paix. L'image d'iron man et de captain america sera sauves. Tu penses pas?"

"Si ... Peut être. .."

Stark pris steve dans ses bras pour le réconforter avant que jarvis ne les interrompent pour les prévenir que le dîner était servi.

OoOoOo

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table. Bruce leur avait encore concocté un bon petit plat. Ce fut à ce moment où tony annonça à tout le monde l'emménagement de pepper potts. Enfin à natasha puisque bruce et steve étaient au courant.

"Pepper va emménager ici. Comme ça les médias n'auront pas de doute à propos du captain et moi."

"C'est çà ta solution?"

"Quoi tu as quelque chose à redire Nath?"

"Non. C'était juste une question."

"Ne vous disputez pas encore." Soupira bruce.

"On se dispute pas. On parle. Dit Natasha d'un ton sec.

"Exactement. Oui c'est ma solution. Le problème était que steve et moi serions les deux seul restant dans la tour. Et avec l'arrivée de pepper ici. On sera à trois. Enfin à quatre si Thor réapparaît."

"Ça ne te dérange pas toi que Pepper habite avec ici?" Demanda Natasha à Steve.

"Je fais confiance à Tony." Dit simplement le soldat.

"C'est sûre que les médias n'auront pas de doute sur votre relation mais du coup tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont se poser des question sur toi pepper et toi? Ils vont croirent que vous êtes de retour ensemble." Dit Nath à Tony. "Tu penses pas?"

"Si... on a envisagé cette question." Dit steve.

"Et vous allez faire quoi si les médias pensent que toi et pepper êtes en couple?" Demanda Bruce.

"On les laissera penser ce qu'ils veulent." Déclara Tony.

"Ça te fait pas chier cap?" Demande la veuve noire.

"Je fais confiance à Tony. Répéta Steve.

"Oh arrête avec çà. Je sais très bien que tu as confiance en lui. Comme je sais que tony est fou amoureux de toi." Dit natasha au captain.

 _Et bien ça y est elle a enfin comprit que je l'aimais réellement._

"Et qu'il ne se passera rien entre Pepper et lui. Enfin je l'espère du moins. Mais tu vas pas me dire que ça te fera plaisir de voir les unes des journaux à scandales dirent que ton Tony est avec Pepper."

"Si. Biensure que si que ça va me faire du mal mais s'il faut passer par là pour préserver l'image de iron man et de captain america, je prendrais sur moi."

"Et bien... tu es bien courageux. Moi ça me ferait chier qu'on dise que Natasha est avec Clint." Ajouta bruce.

"Clint? Pourquoi Clint?" Demanda natasha surprise.

"Je pense pas que tu sois le style de thor et comme tony et steve sont ... enfin bref..bon courage à vous deux. Et bon courage à Pepper aussi la pauvre elle va morfler".

"T'inquiètes pas pour elle. Elle a l'habitude. "

"c'est justement parce qu'elle a l'habitude que je la plaint. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle doit vraiment t'aimer pour supporter ça. Oups bon ... j'amène le dessert?"

 _Ferme la Bruce. Tu m'aides pas là. Et puis Pepper est avec tom. Tiens c'est bien là première que je me souvienne de son nom_.

Après ce repas fort sympathique. Tony et steve se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

"Ça va aller mon ange? Tu vas tenir le coup si les médias pensent que..."

"Oui. Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent. Le principal c'est que tu n'alimentes pas la polémique."

"j'aurais aimer trouver une meilleure solution."

"Tu fais de ton mieux. Et j'ai pas non plus chercher d'autres solutions."

"C'était soit çà ou nos images de héros saute. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas tâcher nos images de héros modèles donc..."

"C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu mon chéri." Dit le soldat pour clôturer la conversation.

"Mon chéri? Tu m'as bien appelé mon chéri? j'ai pas rêver?"

"Non tu n'as pas rêver, je t'aime." Dit steve en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Bon. Je ...

" Tu vas a ton atelier...

"Ouaip.

"OK vas y mais plus de deux heures.

"Quatre?

"Trois.

"OK. J y vais bonne nuit.

"Bonne nuit.


	5. Chapter 4

**En ce dimanche ensoleillé je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. Ayant écrit un chapitre en une journée je me suis dis que vous avez le droit à une suite. J espère qu'elle vous plaira . Enjoy it. Aline**

* * *

Steve était déjà parti quand tony sortit du sommeil. Après une bonne douche, il alla se restaurer un peu. Il fut surprit de voir natasha car si elle était présente , steve n'était sûrement pas au shield.

"T'es là? Tu bosses pas?

"Je bosse pas tout le temps Stark.

"Et steve il est où?

"C'est ton petit ami ou le mien?

"Euh...

"Il est parti courir.

"Ah...

"Tony. Je voudrais bien la fermer mais j'y arrivera pas. Il faut que je dise les choses.

"Je sais et je te comprends. Je suis pareil. Allez crache ton venin.

" Je comprends le fait que tu veuilles que Pepper habite ici tout çà même si je suis pas forcément d'accord mais je comprend. Sauf que les journaliste ne vont pas seulement parler Tony. Ils vont aussi vous harcelez toi et Pepper mais aussi steve.

"Je sais ouais. J'ai réfléchi à cette éventualité cette nuit.

"Pepper et toi avez l'habitude des médias. Toi tu sais mentir. je suppose que Pepper aussi mais Steve... tu sais bien qu'il est incapable de mentir. Si les journalistes lui posent des question que crois tu qu'il dira?

"Je sais ... Steve dit tout le temps que ne rien dire ce n'est pas mentir. Donc il faut que je creuse dans ce sens là.

"Il va falloir que tu lui apprennes à mentir. Enfin à ne rien dire.

"Répondre aux questions par d'autres question.

"Par exemple oui. Ça va être dur pour lui tu sais.

"Je sais. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup. Si tout éclate il s'en voudra d'entaché son image de héros.

"Il reste pour toi. Il accepte que ton ex vive ici. Tu essayes de faire des compromis pour lui. Tu essayes d'être correcte avec lui. Un vrai petit couple en fait.

" Un vrai petit couple en fait dit la veuve noire. je suis étonné d'entendre çà. Tu me fais confiance maintenant? Demande stark.

"Je t'ai dis que je te faisais confiance pendant son operation. Et pour l'instant tu m'as pas encore déçu. C'est sûre que j'aurais aimer que tu me fasses part de tes sentiments après je peux comprendre que tu n'y arrive pas. Steve l'a fait lui le jour de l'accident de rhodey. Alors que toi tu préfères montrer les choses plutôt que de les dires."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Quand tu es revenu à la tour pour lui demander de passer le billard et que je t'ai demandé de ne pas jouer avec lui, tu m'as dis que tu jouais Pas. Donc quelque part tu as avouer aussi."le silence s'abat dans la pièce, Natasha reprit. "Je tiens énormément à son bien être. C'est un très bon ami et j'ai peur qu'il souffre. Il a déjà bien assez souffert. C'est pas du tout contre toi Tony je t'adore c'est surtout pour Steve que je te dis çà. Fais attention à lui.

Tony avait les yeux rivés sur natasha. Il comprit enfin qu'elle n'agissait pas contre lui mais pour le bien être de Steve.

"Merci d'être là pour lui. Je sais que tu comptes énormément. Sa Natasha c'est sacré. Et pardon pour toutes les insultes que j'ai pu te dire et toutes les autres qui viendront.

"Qui viendront?" Natasha rit. "Sacré Stark va. Enfin dans tout les cas on va bien rigoler avec lui. Lui apprendre à mentir va être trop marrant.

"C'est sûre on va bien se poiler. Bon allez je vais voir où ça en est les travaux de la chambre de Pepper."

"OK a plus Tony."

"A plus l'arachnide."

" Petit con."

Après avoir insulter le carreleur. Renvoyer le tapissier décorateur. Menacer le commercial en literie et hurler sur l'électricien. Stark alla bricoler au labo. Le seul endroit où il ne criait sur personne était ici. Par contre sur ses robots ce n'était pas la même chose. Il etait exigeant envers eux. Et il leur parlait comme si ils étaient vivant. Bref c'était son petit univers où personne ne venait l'embêter. Ou presque.

L'heure du déjeuner était déjà passé, Natasha lui avait demandé s'il voulait manger mais ce dernier avait refusé. Il avait prit la peine d'appeler Rogers pour lui demander s'il comptait revenir de sa ballade. Il lui répondit qu'il avait un entraînement particulier dans l'après midi. C'était inutile qu'il revienne à la tour. Qu'il irait la bas en courant.

Cet homme le rendait dingue. Il était partit courir toute la matinée pendant l'heure du déjeuner et maintenant il allait à son cours en courant. Rien que de penser à tout le sport qu'il faisait, Tony était déjà fatigué.

En milieu d'après midi. Pepper apparut dans son atelier.

"Bonjour tony. Bonjour jarvis."

"Hey. Pepper. Bienvenue."

"Bonjour et bienvenue mademoiselle Potts." Dit l'intelligence artificielle.

"Merci."

"Bon ta chambre n'est pas encore prête. Tu vas me dire c'est çà d'engager des bons à rien. Si j'avais sût je l'aurais arranger moi même. En attendant qu'elle soit fini tu t'installeras dans la chambre de Clint et Laura. Ah... je suis contente que tu sois ici. Ça me fait bizarre de moins te voir. Ça va?"

Pepper rit avant de répondre. "Oui... Tony Stark t'as pas changer... toujours aussi bavard. Et toujours en train de bricoler dans ton atelier."

"Oh ça va j'y suis moins maintenant. Enfin j'y vais quand ... Steve n'est pas là ou s'il est occupé."

"La journée! Et la nuit?"

"Oh même la nuit... un peu le soir... 3h-4h tout au plus."

"Et bien ... Steve est arrivé à te faire changer.:

"Hm... il est quel heure?"

"15h53. Monsieur." Répond jarvis.

"Ah c'est l'heure du goûter. On monte se boire un café? Natasha à fait des cookies en plus. Ils ont délicieux."

Ils remonte jusqu'à l'étage de la cuisine tout en continuant leur conversation.

"Ça va avec Natasha? Elle m'a dit que c'était un peu tendu entre vous."

"Ça va... elle dit juste ce qu'elle pense donc..."

"Ton ego en prend un coup .."

"C'est ça. ...ah quand on parle de loup." Dit stark en arrivant à la cuisine.

"Alors vous vous êtes installés?"

"Pas encore." Dit pepper.

"Sa chambre n'est pas fini. Elle va aller dans la chambre de Clint." Ajoute Tony.

"Comment va monsieur Peters. Il le prend bien?" Demande Natasha.

"On va dire qu'il le prend pas trop mal."

"Avec ce dragueur de Stark dans les parages je peux le comprendre. Savoir sa copine avec un chaud lapin."

"Hey! Je suis là. Je t'entends l'arachnide!" Dit tony qui se faisait couler un café.

"Désolé Stark mais tu vas pas dire le contraire." Ajoute la veuve noire.

"Chaud lapin? C'est bon. Je... j'ai changé." Dit Stark en tendant la tasse à Pepper.

"Pas aux yeux de tout le monde. La presse continu à dire que tu joues les casanova. Mais bon Tom te fait confiance."

"Il me fait confiance?" Dit tony surprit.

"Pourquoi il devrait pas?" Répond Pepper avec un large sourire.

"Si... si biensure." Affirme Stark.

Steve débarqua à ce moment là.

"T'es déjà là?" Dit Tony étonné.

"Je peux repartir si tu veux?" Répond rageusement Steve.

"J'ai pas dis ça. .. je pensais que ton cours durerai plus longtemps c'est tout."

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts comment allez vous?" Dit Steve en détournant la conversation.

"Bien merci." Dit elle avec le sourire.

"Vous êtes bien installés?" Demande Rogers.

"Euh non pas encore." Avoue Pepper.

"La chambre n'est pas encore prête." Dit Natasha.

"Elle va s'installer dans la chambre de Clint en attendant." Ajoute tony.

"OK. C'est bien." Finit par dire le Captain America.

"Euh... ah au fait Tony t'en es où sur les armes paralysantes?" Demande la veuve noire.

"J'y travail." Dit Tony.

"Fury m'a demandé de te le rappeler je pense que ça urge." Rajoute Natasha.

"Quelles armes paralysantes ?" Demande Pepper étonné de ne pas avoir lu ce dossier.

"Rien en rapport avec Stark Industrie. Bon je retourne au labo. Je vais voir ça. A toute." Dit Tony se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pepper et Steve se tournèrent vers Natasha.

"Bravo pour une fois qu'il n était pas dans son labo vous l'y avait envoyés." Dit Steve sur un air de repproche.

"Je rejoins le captain america sur ce coups là. C'est pas malin de lui dire çà." Ajoute Pepper.

"Je voulais qu'il parte. "

"Pardon?" Dit Steve surprit.

"Nan c'est pas çà . .. je voulais vous parlez seul à seul. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, je pense que ça serait bien de lui préparer quelque chose."

"Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est déjà prévu. Tout les ans c'est pareil." S'empresse de dire Pepper.

"Sauf que là Mademoiselle Potts c'est différent. Ça serait mieux quelque chose de plus intimiste. Compte tenu de leur... situation." Dit tout bas Natasha.

"Ah... oui où avais je la tête?...oui vous avez raison Natasha." Dit Pepper.

"Vous savez juste les personnes qui sont au courant. Biensure vous pouvez organiser sa fête d'anniversaire avec Stark Industrie et tout le foin. mais ça serait bien qu'on organise un truc intimiste aussi." Reprit Natasha.

"OK donc je continu à préparer sa fête à Stark Industrie et tout le gratin mediatique. Et de l'autre côté on lui organise une fête surprise avec les avengers." Récapitule Pepper.

"Et Le shield." S'empresse de dire Natasha.

"Et Rhodey." Ajoute Pepper.

"Oui. Rodhey... ça va être bien. On le fait ici?" Interroge Natasha.

Steve se sentant mis à l'écart par les deux femmes se leva et tenta de partir.

"Hey tu vas où?" Demande Natasha.

"Je.. vous avez l'air de maîtriser le sujet donc... " Avoue steve.

"Oui mais tu es son petit ami donc ça serait bien qu'on ait ton avis." Dit Natasha.

"Je... je n ai pas d'idée." Avoue Rogers.

"C'est pas grave mon cap on va lui organiser une fête du tonnerre. Dit Natasha souriante. Tu viendras avec moi faire les boutiques?"

"Euh...Prenez plutôt mademoiselle Potts."

"Oui biensure mais toi aussi il faut que tu t'achètes un nouveau costume. Et arrête de me vouvoyer. "Ajoute natasha.

"Euh... oui... bon je vais dans ma chambre."

"Ok à plus."

Steve s'enferme dans sa chambre, puis prend son calepin et dessine. Un petit garçon seul dans un champs. Peut être était ce lui?

L'arrivée de pepper était un bon moyen de faire taire les médias. Mais la situation ne l'enchantait pas d'avantage. Pepper et Tony étaient si proches il fut un temps. Trop proche. Elle était la seule femme qu'il avait aimer. La seule femme avec qui il aurait pu avoir des enfants. La seule femme.

Steve dessina toute l'après midi. Puis alla rejoindre Natasha et Bruce qui cuisinés. Il leur donna un coup de main. Il se demandait où était cette chère pepper. Avec Tony peut être? Cette pensée ne le ravit pas du tout. Il secoua la tête pour enlever l'image de Tony et pepper ensemble. Pepper les rejoignit.

"Ah vous tombez bien on va passer à table melle potts." Annonça la veuve noire.

"Maintenant qu'on vit sous le même toit vous pouvez m'appeler Pepper je pense. Et me tutoyer je pense que ça sera plus simple Natasha."

"Ah dieu merci. Déjà que Steve n'arrive pas à me tutoyer." Lança natasha.

"Je... désolé Natasha. J'y arrive pas." Avoua steve.

"Pourtant avec Tony tu y arrives." Dit Bruce.

"Si je dois coucher avec toi pour que tu me tutoies n'y compte même pas." Pouffa Natasha.

"Moi non plus. Jarvis? Dis à Tony qu'on passe à table." Lança Bruce.

"Bien monsieur." Répondit l ia

Steve allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle mais fut doublé par Pepper. Cette charmante Pepper. Encore. Pepper. Steve finissait de mettre la table quand Tony arriva.

"Ah tu as pris la place de steve." Dit ce dernier à Pepper.

"Ah bon?" Dit elle en se levant.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Restez là." Dit steve s'asseyant en bout de table. Bruce à droite et Pepper à sa gauche, Steve soufflait. Il essayait de se contrôler. Pepper était aux petits soins pour Tony. Et l'ingénieur se laissait faire. On aurait dit un enfant avec sa mère. Un homme et sa femme. Elle le servait. Lui demandait s'il avait soif. S'il voulait du pain. Le reprenait quand il jurait. Le grondait quand ses mains n'étaient pas correctement posé sur la table. Et lui il souriait. Il avait l'air d'être heureux de retrouver sa chère Pepper. Et Steve ça l'énervait. Il se sentait une pièce apporté. Il se sentait de trop face aux deux couple que formait Bruce et Natasha. Et de Pepper et Tony. Steve ne participait pas beaucoups aux conversations il se contentait de manger et d'observer. De toute façon il ne disait jamais grand chose. Ses parents leur avait appris à ne parler que lorsque ce était nécessaire. Et la ça ne l'était pas.

Le repas finit. Ils débarrassent tous la table pendant que Tony s'occupe du thé. Et oui Pepper avait l'habitude de boire du thé après manger. Soit disant pour mieux digérer. Et Stark n'attendit pas longtemps pour retrouver ses vieilles habitudes. Vraiment tony était aux petits soins pour elle se disait le captain america.

Après avoir servit Pepper, Tony répartit au labo. Pas de petit mots. Pas de baiser. rien. Un simple "Bon je retourne au labo. Bonne soirée tout le monde" et il était répartit.

Steve se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et prit un livre qui était écrit sur sa liste de chose à lire. Il entama ce livre qui parlait de famille recomposé qui lui avait te suggéré par Natasha. Au quart du livre. Il demanda à jarvis où était l'ingénieur. Et le robot lui répondit qu'il était toujours au labo. Steve se décida à aller dormir. Vu comment c'était tendu aujourd'hui. Il n'ira pas demander à stark de venir dormir. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Et puis il avait déjà pepper qui était sur son dos. Pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui lui dise ce qu'il doit faire.

Stark était concentré sur ses calculs quand Pepper le rejoignait .

"Je pensais que tu restais pas plus de 3h au labo?"

"Je pensais que tu te couchais à l'heure des poules?"

"J'arrive pas à dormir. On ne dort jamais bien quand on est pas dans son lit."

"Ta chambre sera prête demain. "

"Alors c'est quoi cette arme? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus en fabriquer?"

"C'est le cas. C'est pour le shield. Mais Chut. Fury m'a demander de ne pas t'en parler. Enfin du moins pas à la pdg. Alors tu te sens bien ici?"

"Ça va... "

"Ça va ... et c'est tout? Je pensais que tu aurais était aux anges de revivre avec ton démon. "

"Biensure que je suis contente de revivre avec le démoniaque Stark mais c'est un peu tendu."

"Tendu? Ah non elle est au repos là. .."

"Pas çà Tony... Le Captain. "

"Steve?"

"Je ne le connais pas très bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne n'aime pas trop."

"Mais si il t'aime bien Steve aime tout le monde c'est dans sa nature. Et puis qui ne t'aimerais pas. Sérieusement t'es une femme parfaite. Ne t'en fait pas pour Steve."

"Tu as changer Tony."

"Tu trouves?"

"Oui. Tu viens manger. Tu traînes pas trop au labo. Sauf aujourd'hui apparemment. Tu n'es pas trop sarcastique. Bravo Tony. Je suis fiers de toi."

"Mais de rien... et Toi aussi tu as changer tu es plus rayonnante qu'avant. Ça se voit que tu as rencontré quelqu'un de bien, pas un gars asocial comme moi. Tu as l'air heureuse. Remercie Devon pour moi."

"Tom il s'appelle Tom."

"Ouais Tom si tu veux. "

"Tony? Tu viens te coucher?" Demanda steve qui me venait d entrer dans le labo.

"Hey... t'es là?" Répondit tony.

"Ouais et toi aussi. Il est tard ... viens.."

"Bon moi j'y vais en tout cas. Bonne nuit tony. Bonne nuit captain."

"Bonne nuit ..."

"A demain peps."

Steve attendit que la porte du sas s'était fermé pour faire comprendre à Tony son mécontentement. Il avait résister jusque là. La tête enfouie sous l'oreiller tentant de dormir. Mais la jalousie avait prit le dessus.

"Tu passes trop de temps ici Tony."

"Tu rigoles je fais des efforts."

"Pas aujourd'hui."

"J ai dû boulot cap."

"Mais tu as le temps de discuter avec melle Potts."

"Quoi.! Attend... c'est un repproche? "

"Tu passes plus de temps avec les autres qu'avec moi. "

"Donc c'est un repproche. T'es jaloux?"

"Y'a de quoi non?"

"Non y'a pas de quoi non. Steve tu sais que je t'aime. Pepper c'est du passé. Si je lui ai demander de venir ici c'est uniquement pour que toi tu puisses rester."

"Je vais mettte les choses aux clair Stark. J'aime pas comment elle te regarde. J'aime pas comment elle te parle. J'aime pas comment elle te touche. J'aime pas comment elle se comporte avec toi . Et j'aime pas que tu passes autant de temps ici. Alors qu'on pourrait être dans notre lit. Alors qu'on pourrait être l'un contre l'autre. Tony ..."

"OK. ... je... ben j'arrive... tu vois quand tu dis les choses je comprends mieux... j'aime quand tu mets les choses aux clair...on y va darling?"

"Euh... on y va oui. "


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde je vous publie un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier Angel pour sa review et tout les autres qui ont** **ajouté ma fic en follow ou en favoris.**

 **Kiss. Aline. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Steve est jaloux j' y crois pas. Lui._ _Jaloux. De pepper en plus._

Tony regarda du coin de l'oeil son amant et celui ci ne souriait pas. Ses traits étaient tendues.

 _Ouais ben vu la tête qu'il fait je vais dormir sur la béquille moi. Merde j'aurais dû l'envoyer chier et rester à l'atelier. Mais j'en aurais entendu parler pendant 2 jours. Putain il est long cet ascenseur en plus. J'aime pas quand c'est tendu comme ça_.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils entrent calmement dans leur chambre.

 _Il faut que je désamorce la chose._

"Ça a été ton entraînement?"

"Oui."

 _OK. Mauvaise pioche. Même joueurs joue encore._

"T'as les muscles tout dur alors?" Dit tony en se déshabillant.

 _Ah un petit sourire? Yes!_

"Petit vicieux." Dit steve qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

"Je parle de tes biceps mon ange." Se défendit tony en lui caressant le bras.

"Mais bien sure oui. Je te crois. Et puis entre nous deux c'est toi qui est tout dur." Dit le captain en désignant la bosse que tony avait dans son caleçon.

"Ah! çà? Rien à voir avec le sport. C'est à cause de toi."

"De moi?"

"Oui." Dit stark en lui déposant un baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

"Tony. . Il est tard..."

"Hum... il est très tôt en fait..." lui répondit ce dernier en lui déposant des baiser dans le cou.

"Tony... je...je dois être à 8h au shield...j'ai ... hum... tony.."

"Ça sera pas long... " lui répondit tony en descendant sa bouche le long de son torse.

"To.. .."

Stark n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retirer le tissus qui le séparé de son jouet favoris... il pouvait à présent caresser les fesses ferme de son amant tout en déposant des baiser sur le sexe du captain qui était maintenant bien érigé. Steve caressait les cheveux du démoniaque Stark, ce dernier avait encore réussi à le détourner.

Tony passa sa langue le long de la verge de Steve puis l'engloutit tout en entier. Steve toujours debout, pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Tony accéléra ses mouvement de va et vient. Et le captain commençait déjà à défaillir. A chaque fois que tony posait sa langue sur lui, il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps. Tony avait comprit comment affaiblir le héros de l'Amérique. Steve tenait la tête de Tony pour le maintenir en bonne position. Il commençait à rejoindre tony dans ses mouvements. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

"Tony..."

L'ingénieur s'arrêta puis se relève.

"Je sais... viens là..." répondit tony.

Il emmena Rogers sur le lit. Le supersoldat avait beau avoir un super sérum, dans ces moments là, il ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes.

Tony en profita pour sortir un tube de gel et en versa quelque gouttes sur son sexe ainsi que sur steve. Il empoigna de nouveau le sexe du blond et commença des va et vient sur celui ci. Ses doigts couvert de gel glissaient sur son sexe. L'ingénieur caressa le bouton de steve, puis doucement introduisit un doigt. Steve se cramponnait aux draps, comme dans son habitude il détourna son regard de stark.

Tony continuait de le caresser tout en jouant avec son doigt.

"Tony..."

"Oui..."

Tony savait ce que le Captain voulait. C'était bien une invitation. Il inserra alors un deuxième doigt et continua de le caresser de son autre main. Steve commençais à suivre les mouvements de Tony.

Tony voyait la bouche de steve s'entrouvrir, mais ce qu'il voulait voir c'était ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu si pur. Un regard si perçant. Il voulait le voir. Stark s'avança un peu plus puis souleva les hanches de steve pour glisser ses jambes recroquevillé en dessous de lui.

"Viens..." murmura le soldat.

Stark glissa le bout de son sexe tout doucement en lui puis le ressort.

"Tony... "

Tony rentra à nouveau entièrement. Puis ressortit doucement. Il s'approcha d'avantage et réinséra son sexe en son ventre. Tout en continuant à caresser le sexe du supersoldat. Tony commença ses va et vient d'abord doucement puis accéléra ses mouvements.

"Steve... regarde moi..." dit stark en cherchant le regard de celui ci qui commençait à gémir.

Mais ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés, la tête sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte.

Tony Lâcha le sexe de steve et allongea son torse sur le sien pour attraper la tête de steve et le forcer à le regarder.

"J'ai envie de te voir. Je veux te voir Jouir..."

Steve ouvrit les yeux et pénétra son regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles se rétractaient à mesure où tony le penetrait. Tony avait lui aussi du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouvert il sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, voir le regard de son amant lui procurait un réel plaisir.

Tony se redressa et se ressaisit du membre du soldat et recommenca à le masturber tout recommença continuant ses mouvement de va et vient en lui.

"Tony... han... to... je..."

"Steve... jouis pour moi... "

" vais ..Ahhhh."

"Regarde moi. Steve... regarde moi mon ange."

Hannnnn... ouiiiiii... "

"Ahhhh. ...Ahhhh. "

Tony aurait voulu faire jouir encore son ange blond mais ne résista pas longtemps non plus. Il s'était déverser dans son antre. Dans son ange. Il se laissa tomber sur le torse de steve tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

"Je t'avais dis que ca serait pas long." Dit stark qui commencait à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

"Il est que 3h30 je me lève dans 3h." Répondit steve de facon ironique en caressant les cheveux de l'ingénieur.

Tony sourit à la remarque de steve. Puis replonge son regard dans celui de son amant.

"Je t aime mon ange."

"Moi aussi mon coeur."

"Mon coeur? C'est nouveau ça? Je pensais que j'étais ton cheri?"

"Tu es tout pour moi."

"Je pense que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dites." Dit tony, la gorge serré.

"C'est parce que personne ne t'a jamais aimer comme moi je t'aime."

"Arrete tu me fais peur cap."

"Je te fais peur?"

"Un peu ouais..."

"Tu devrais pas."

"J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise ce genre de chose. J'ai pas l'habitude de me livrer sur ce genre de sentiment non plus ...mais avec toi ...d'habitude je suis pas quelqu'un qui se livre facilement.. .. Je dois tenir ça d'Howard."

"Howard ne m'avait pas. Alors que toi si. Bon je dois...Tu peux? je vais prendre une douche."

"Ah oui... excuse..." Stark sortit de steve. Et l'aida à se relever. Puis il chercha le réconfort de ses bras musclés.

Stark entoura son ange par la taille et posa son visage sur son torse. Steve l'entourait d'un bras et de l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. Il adorait entremeler ses doigts dans ces cheveux brun.

"Quand tu dis "Howard ne m'avait pas." Ça veut dire quoi?"

"Je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi?"

"Non. Biensure que non. Pourquoi tu crois çà?"

"Je sais pas... maintenant que je sais que tu pourrais céder à un mec je me dis que..."

"Non ! "

"Quoi? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas lui? Je veux dire..."

"Tony... c'est de toi que je suis amoureux, pas de ton père. Je n'ai jamais eu de tels sentiments pour lui ni pour aucun autre hommes." Avoua steve en relevant le visage de l'ingénieur. "Crois moi tony."

Stark se réfugia une fois de plus contre le torse de steve. Il voulait y croire. Mais quelque part il aurait toujours des doutes sur une histoire possible entre le captain et son propre père. Dans un sens s'ils avaient eu une histoire, il préférerait ne pas savoir. Il lui avait demander mais quelque part il aurait voulu qu'il lui mente si c'était le cas. Ça l'anéantirait de savoir que son père avait eut une histoire avec son ange.

"Tony? Je dois vraiment prendre une douche. ... et toi aussi d'ailleurs."

Tony le regarda à nouveau en lui souriant d'un air croquin .

"Non... je te le dis tout de suite non. Tu vas me laisser prendre une douche tranquille et je vais me reposer avant d'affronter fury."

"Ok, ok je te toucherais pas." Dit l'ingénieur en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener sous la douche.

Après cette petite douche bien sage. Steve retrouva enfin son lit pour y dormir cette fois ci. Quand à Stark qui avait encore envie de lui, rejoignit son labo pour ne plus penser à Steve. Il y resta jusqu'à 7h30 lorsque steve descendit pour l'embrasser avant de partir au shield.

Steve partit, Tony alla se coucher. Dans son lit Tony repensait à son ange il s'y accrocher vraiment. Il aimait le serrer contre lui. Ou plutôt être serré contre lui. Car c'était la tête contre le torse du soldat où il se sentait le mieux. Il aimait le contact de son visage sur la peau soyeuse de ses pectoraux. C'était comme un doudou. Un anti-stress. Il repensait aussi à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Steve après leurs ébats. Il se demandait si Howard lui avait juste traverser l'esprit de se rapprocher de Steve comme lui le faisait. Il se demandait si Steve avait eut une once de sentiments amoureux envers son père. Il pensait a toutes questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponse. Seulement celles de Steve, mais son père quant n'était il? Tony s'endormit avec toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Il se réveilla en début d'après midi. Après une douche et une pizza Tony fonça à Stark Industrie, il avait promis à Pepper de l'assister lors de l'entretien d'un nouvel agent de liaison.

C'est à 15h qu'il arriva dans ses locaux.

Il frappa à la porte. De son propre bureau? Il entra sans qu'on lui somme d'entrer.

Pepper était là, devant lui, assise derrière son bureau.

"Salut, tu m'as pas entendu taper?" Demanda Tony?

"Si mais je ne voulais pas t'ouvrir."

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais cette fois ci?"

"Rien. Tu devais faire du recrutement avec moi. Il est 15h j'ai déjà vu 3 personnes et je dois en voir 17 encore..."

"Désolé.. je... je me suis pas réveiller... tu as vraiment encore 17 personnes à voir?"

"Non! Je t'ai dis qu'on avait 3 candidats... non?"

"Euh... oui..."

"Laisse tombe Tony. ... bon... j'ai retenu ce profil. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

"Fais voir... Parfait. ... Peps tu m'en veux?"

"Un peu oui."

"Je suis désolé j'ai pas dormis de la nuit."

"T'es rester au labo finalement ? Alors au fait tu as bien vu là. Je suis pas folle? Le cap ne m'aime pas? Il t'a dis quelque chose?"

"Ouh là une question à la fois... t'avais raison... enfin pas tout à fait... il n'a rien contre toi directement ... il ... il est un peu jaloux de notre relation..."

"La relation de qui?"

"Nous. Enfin toi et moi."

"Mais on a pas de relation."

"Quand je dis relation. De notre amitié. Il nous trouve trop proche. Et je suis pas rester au labo. Je lui ai fais l'amour... Ce soir vous faites quoi toi et Mark?"

"Mark?"

"Ton petit ami."

"Tom."

"Ouais vous faites quoi?"

"Rien... tu me fais peur Tony."

"Ça serait bien si vous venez manger à la maison. Tu vois pour que ... enfin pour que se soit plus ... enfin invite le quoi... Bruce nous cuisinera un bon petit plat."

"Bruce est au courant qu'il cuisine ce soir?"

"Il cuisine pratiquement tout les soirs. ... comment ça s'appelle le gâteau avec de la meringue?

"Je vois pas Tony..."

"Bon c'est pas grave ... on dit 20h."

"Tony j'ai même pas encore accepté..."

"Mais je sais que tu le feras ... bon je vais t'aider dans la paperasse."

"Trop gentil monsieur Stark"

Tony aida Pepper à Stark Industrie. Mais il ne resta pas trop longtemps il fallait qu'il prépare le dîner de ce soir.

 _Il faut déjà dans un premier temps que je demande à Bruce s'il veut bien cuisiner le repas et un dessert aussi. Il faut faire le plein de boisson. Mon stock de Scotch diminue. Bien que jai encore ma cave à vin personnel. Il y aura bien une bonne bouteille dans cette cave._

Il était 18h quand il arriva à la tour. Il avait appeler Bruce sur la route. Il avait râler dans un premier temps puis accepter de cuisiner le dîner de ce soir. Puis Stark avait appeler un traiteur français et avait commander un gâteau. Il en voulait un avec des fruits mais se souvenait plus de quel fruit pepper était allergique. Donc il opta pour le chocolat. Puis était passer au drive récupérer la commande de boisson. Il était exténué à son retour. Et fonça directement sous la douche.

En sortant de la douche il tomba nez à nez avec steve.

"Bonjour mon ange." Lui dit il en lui déposant un baiser.

"Bonjour. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que le petit ami de melle Potts venait dîner ce soir."

"Oups ... j ai été débordé."

"Heureusement que Natasha sait toujours tout sur tout."

"Désolé mon ange... ça te dérange pas au moins?"

"J'aurais préférer que tu me préviennes mais bon... tu devrais donner un coup de main à Bruce. "

"Ouais j'y vais. .." Il lui déposa un baiser. "Je t'aime mon ange."

"Moi aussi Stark allez oust laisse moi la salle de bain..."

Stark sifflotant alla preter main forte à Bruce. Mais tout compte fait le docteur Banner le refourge à Natasha qui dressait la table. Puis celle ci alla se préparer également.

Il était 19h45 et tout était parfait. Le rôti était dans le four. Et les toast pour l'apéritif étaient dresser sur la table du salon. Tony avait sélectionner un tas de boisson différente. Et avait même entreprit de s'essayer à faire des cocktails.

Tom et pepper arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Tony descendit ouvrir la porte aux jeunes tourtereaux bien que jarvis pourrait le faire ça lui semblait bien de le faire soit même pour une fois.

"Bonjour Chris comment allez vous?" Dit Stark.

"C'est Tom je vais bien merci de votre invitation."

"Pepper tu es ravissante... comme toujours ... allez y entrer ... "

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent dans le salon ce fut Natasha qui les salua en premier.

"Bonsoir melle Potts bonsoir monsieur Peters bienvenue à la tour des Avengers."

"Merci melle Romanov. " Dit Tom.

"Vous vous connaissez?" Demanda Stark.

"Toi tu vas pas assez à Stark Industrie." Répondit Natasha.

"Bonsoir Pepper. Bonsoir monsieur Peters. " Dit Bruce

"Bonsoir Bruce."Bruce dit Pepper.

"Bonsoir. Appelez moi Tom." Ajouta Tom.

"Très bien." Finit sa Bruce.

"Bonsoir." Dit doucement Steve.

"Bonsoir. Steve Rogers je présume? "

"Oui..." dit le soldat timidement.

"Bon on va boire un coup. " lança Stark.

"Allez venez vous asseoir. Faites comme chez vous." Insista Natasha.

Steve attendit que tout le monde soit assit pour ne pas s asseoir à côté de Tony. Il avait beau l'aimait. Il était tout de même gêner de savoir que Tom savait pour lui et Tony.

"Bon je vais allez chercher les cocktails... " lança Natasha.

"Je viens avec toi " Ajouta Steve.

Steve suivit Natasha au bar.

"Bah alors cap t'as l'air tendu."

"C'est ... c'est la première fois que... il est au courant pour Tony et moi."

"C'est ça qui te stress?"

"Ben c'est la première personne que je connais pas qui est au courant ..."

"T'inquiètes pas Steve. Tom ne va pas t'emmerder avec çà. Moi c'est plutôt sa relation avec Tony que j'appréhende... Tom est rentre dedans il ne se laissera pas démonter ... ça risque de promettre ... allez courage mon stevounet."

Les deux avengers approchent avec les cocktails...

"Alors c'est un cocktail fait par tony... j'ai goûté il est buvable... santé." Annonça Natasha.

"Santé" dit l'assemblée.

"Ça vous fait plaisir que pepper se rapproche de vous?" Demanda Banner.

"Tu. Et oui ça me fais plaisir... je... je n arrivais plus à être loin d'elle." Avoua celui ci.

"Oh comme c'est mignon." Dit Natasha.

"C'est gentil çà Tom... c'est sûre que Malibu c'est magnifique mais c'est loin de tout... " dit Pepper les joues rosies.

"Oui c'est sûre ça te rapproche du boulot aussi." Ajouta Stark.

"Aussi oui. Mais c'était pas la raison première." Reprit Pepper.

"Ah..." Répondit seulement le millionnaire.

"Ça ne vous embête pas que pepper vive ici... en coloc je veux dire?" Demanda Natasha.

"Euh... un peu. .. enfin pour l'instant vous êtes là. Donc je suis rassuré on va dire." Avoua Tom.

"Euh... tony ... tu lui a pas dis que..." Demanda Natasha.

"Ah que vous partez? Si monsieur Stark m'en a informer c'est justement à partir de là que ça va se corser là." Dit Tom.

"Ah oui? De quoi?" Demanda Banner.

" je sais qu'il est en couple donc logiquement pas de problème de ce côté la et puis de toute façon monsieur Stark connaît mes projets si il fait du tord à Pepper donc normalement il y aura pas de soucis." Annonça Tom avec un sourire.

"Ouais et il sait que je suis iron man... et il a même pas peur." Ajouta Stark.

"Hem... j'aurais peur si je me transformerai pas en l'autre." Avoua Banner.

"Pas moi." Ajouta Natasha.

"Moi non plus." Reprit Tom.

"Çà j'avais compris Stan." Lâcha Tony.

"C'est tom. Mon nom est tom."

"Mon nom est Stark. Tony Stark."

"Tony." Souffla Pepper.

"Oui." Répondit ce dernier.

"Bon on va peut être passer à table hein?" Dit Bruce.

Tout le monde rejoint la table. Tom allait s'asseoir à la place de Steve et c'est Pepper elle même qui lui informé que tout le monde avait sa place habituelle. Il se plaça à sa droite finalement.

Pepper adressa un sourire de compassion à steve qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche... Natasha avait raison tom et tony pouvaient se battre à tous moment. C'était tendu et Steve ne savait pas où se mettre ni comment réagir ...biensure s'ils se battaient ils les sépareraient bien que Natasha pourrait le faire. Mais devait il remettre tony à sa place quand il va trop loin dans ses propos?

C'est au dessert que les piques des deux mâles repris.

"Pepper? Je t'en ressert un morceau. " Demande l'ingénieur.

"Oh non merci Tony... J'essaye de garder ma ligne. " Dit Pepper.

"Garder la ligne? Tu es parfaites." Souffla Tony.

"Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche monsieur Stark." Dit Tom jaloux.

"Vous n'avez pas été assez rapide Dixon" Pouffa Tony.

"TOM arrêtez stark! je m'appelle Tom! Grogna Tom.

"Ah! Enchanté moi c'est Tony Stark" Dit Stark tout souriant.

"J'ai pas un tempérament à grossir mais je fais attention. " s'empressa de dire Pepper pour reprendre la conversation initiale avant que ça ne dégénère.

"Moi je mange un morceau de chocolat et je prend deux kilos. " Ajouta Natasha pour aider Pepper à changer de conversation.

"Moi ça va mais l'autre. ..." ronchonne Bruce.

"Moi je me plains pas..." Dit Stark avec un large sourire.

"Tu devrais..." Dit Steve qui n'avait pas dit grand chose jusqu'à présent.

"Quoi je devrais? Ça veut dire quoi çà?" Dit Stark surprit.

"Ben... je trouve que ... tu prend un peu de poids. " Avoua Steve.

"Ah bon j'ai pas remarqué moi." Dit Natasha.

"Ça se voit pas trop... " Dit Bruce.

"Tu me trouves gros?" Interroge Stark?

"Non c'est pas ce que j'ai dis... C'est juste que t'as..." Bafouille Steve.

"Des poignets d'amour?" Demanda Natasha.

"Ouais..." Affirma Steve.

"Tu les aimes?" Demanda tony?

"Euh... Je m'en plains pas..." Avoua Steve.

"Bon ben c'est régler alors. " Conclus Stark.

"Ouais." Dit Steve tout bas.

"Qui veut du café?" Annonça Bruce.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde j ai pris un peu d'avance sur la fic don je vous envoie sans plus attendre le prochain.**

 **mero. Desolé pour les nombreux dialogue et le manque de détail quand j écris à la troisième personne j ai du mal à y insérer plus de détail ...ne me demande pas pourquoi ..je ne sais pas lol...ça va mieux quand j'écris à la première personne.**

 **Angel. Desolé mais un peu de péripéties ne fait pas de mal ^^**

* * *

A 0h30 Ils étaient tous encore à table. Bruce et natasha venaient d'aller se coucher. Steve voulait aller se coucher mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse tony avec eux.

De un: lui et tom pouvaient se battre sur un coup de tête.

De deux: tony pourrait foutre la merde dans leur couple sans le vouloir.

De trois: Parfois entre la rancoeur et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas à faire. Et steve était bien placé pour le savoir. Il se souvenait des premières entrevues avec lui. Et c'était rude entre les deux hommes. Alors non il ne les laisserait pas tout les trois dans la même pièce sans personne pour pouvoir intervenir si ça déraper.

C'est tom qui sauva steve en disant qu'il se retirait. Pepper l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Tony était affalé sur sa chaise buvant un énième café.

"Bon ben ça c'est fait." Dit tony en croisant ses mains derrière la tête. Il était fiers de lui. Il n'avait pas trop fait de bourde. "Ça s'est plutôt bien passé bien non? "

"On va dire que oui. C'était plutôt tendu entre lui et toi." Répondit le soldat.

"Il est jaloux."

"Il est jaloux de quoi?"

"De la relation entre Pepper et moi."

"Parce que vous avez une relation toi et pepper c'est nouveau."

"C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire steve. Pas dans ce sens là. On est proche pepper et moi. On l'a toujours été depuis le collège. Il est jaloux de l'affection Amicales." Il insista sur le A. " que l'on se porte elle et moi."

"Mouais... après la cafetière que tu viens d'ingurgité tu na vas pas dormir toi." Dit steve résigné à ce que son homme passe la nuit au labo.

"Je vais terminer un truc au labo."

"Je m'en serais douté. Bon ben je vais me coucher."

Pepper revint les saluer

"Bonne nuit les garçons. Merci tony de ne pas lui avoir trop fait la misère." Dit pepper en les saluant.

"Mais de rien ma chère peps." Dit stark avec un grand sourire.

"A un moment donné je pensais que vous alliez vous battre ... " Avoua t elle.

"Moi aussi c'est pour ça que je suis rester là. Sinon je serais couché depuis bien longtemps." Avoua Steve

"Oh que c'est mignon." Dit stark en finissant son café.

"C'est pas mignon stark. Bon allez bonne nuit. Et travaille pas trop toi." Le Gronda Steve.

Bonne nuit mon ange..." Dit Stark avec un grand sourire avant de rejoindre son labo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stark réussit enfin à régler son arme à électro-implusion. Et il avait améliorer une de ses armures. Il allait s'attaquer à un nouveau projet quand jarvis l'interrompit.

"Monsieur, melle Potts est en ligne."

"Ah.. il est quel heure?"

"9h30 monsieur."

"Ah quand même. Passe la moi. Pepper... je te manques déjà?"

"Bonjour Tony, c'est pas que tu me manques mais j'ai monsieur Vanbrueghel qui aimerait s'entretenir avec toi."

"Van qui?"

"Vanbrueghel, le patron de energy corporation. L'entreprise belge."

"Ah..."

"Tu pourrais être là dans combien de temps?"

"Euh..."

"Tony, c'est important viens au plus vite s'il te plaît. Il aimerait s'entretenir avec toi avant le déjeuner."

"OK. Propose lui un déjeuner d'affaire ça me laissera le temps de me préparer. Au round cirrus. A 11h rappelle moi pour confirmer."

"D'accord, je le rappelle. Et je te tiens au courant."

Tony regarda sa montre. 9h35. "Combien de temps pour se rendre au round cirrus jarvis?"

"Quel voiture prendrez vous?"

"Hem... la Ferrari. Non la lotus. Non Ferrari. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas sortie."

"Bien pour arriver à 11h, vous devriez partir à 10h18 tout çà en prenant compte du traffic, biensure."

 _OK bon une douche? 15 minutes allez on va dire 20. Ça me laisse 25 minutes pour programmer le nouveau réacteur._

Stark réouvre son écran holographique et commença la programmation.

Pepper le rappela aussitôt pour la confirmation.

Steve quant à lui était au shield accompagné de Clint et de natasha. Fury avait une mission importante à leur faire exécuter. Il leur montra les plans d'un complexe où ils devraient s'introduire pour récupérer un objet dont fury ne voulait pas en dire plus pour le moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A la tour avengers.

"Monsieur, il est 10h18, vous devriez partir maintenant si vous ne voulez pas être en retard."

"10h18 ! ! Merde! J'ai pas vu le temps passé.! Faut encore que je prennes une douche. Jarvis! Prépare un plan de vol pour round cirrus, je prend la mark 43."

"Vous n'y aller plus avec la Ferrari monsieur?"

"Non! Jarvis fais ce que je t'ai dis."

"Tout de suite monsieur."

Stark fonça sous la douche. Il pensait prendre 15 ou 20 minutes mais n'en fallut que 10. Il était déjà 10h45 quand il était habillé, prêt à partir. Il avait mis des vêtement de tout les jours. Avec l'armure ,le trois pièces était inconfortable. Tanpis pour cette fois se dit il. Il enfila l'armure et s'envola pour round cirrus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pepper sourit nerveusement quand stark atterrit à ses côtés. Juste quand la voiture de son client se gara.

"Tony!"

"Désolé pepper j'étais un peu à la bourre." Dit il en relevant son masque.

"Tu vas la garder à table?"

"Non. Non.." Stark pressa un bouton et l'armure s'ouvrit.

Son client lui en était stupéfait. Voir iron man de ci près était pour lui un honneur.

"Monsieur vanbrueghel, virginia potts." Déclara nerveusement l'assistante en lui tendant la main.

"Enchanté de vous voir enfin mademoiselle. Iron man c'est un grand plaisir." Dit le pdg belge.

"Appelez moi monsieur Stark je vous en prie. Enchanté monsieur van..van.."

"Vanbrueghel." S'empressa de dire Pepper.

"Vanbrueghel." Dit stark gêné. "Pardonnez moi."

"Oh ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude. Mon nom est dur à prononcer je vous le concède."

"Bien allons déjeuner je vous prie." Annonça la rousse.

Les trois burocrates entrent dans le restaurent.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps au shield. La réunion était terminé mais les trois agents restent déjeuner au shield. Ils profiteraient ensuite du gymnase de heliporter pour faire une séance d'entraînement.

Bruce quant à lui était au dispensaire. Dans la salle d'attente qui servait aussi de cabinet parfois. Une télévision passait les informations en boucle. Pour que les plus démunis pouvait suivre l'actualité. Bruce fut interloqué quant il entendit le nom de son ami par une journaliste People. Le désignant d'un homme cocu. Oui cocu c'était le mot qu'avait employé la journaliste. Bruce saisit immédiatement son starkphone et appela tony. Celui ci décrocha.

"Tony. Tu es où?"

"Salut bruce. Rendez vous d'affaire."

"Tu devrais regarder les informations."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? On a un vilain à renvoyer dans son monde?"

"Non tony. Tu es en train de te faire traiter de cocu."

Me traiter de quoi?"

"De cocu tu as bien entendu oui. "

"Tony... tu peux raccrocher s'il te plaît. On est rendez vous." Dit Pepper nerveusement.

"Attends deux second Pepper."

"C'est si important?" Insista t elle.

"Les médias insinu que tu me trompes donc oui c'est important."

"Pardon?"

"Tu me trompes pas?"

"Mais ... non..enfin tony..." Dit elle offensé.

"Comment il pourrait vous trompez une si belle dame."

"Demoiselle. Demoiselle. Elle n'est pas marié. Bon je sors deux minutes, je dois voir ça illico." Ajouta le milliardaire.

"Je vous en prie iron man faites." Avait répondu vanbrueghel.

Stark sortit et regarda la vidéo.

 _《_ _Virginia potts vice-présidente de stark industrie trompe Anthony Edward stark président et héritier de stark industrie aussi connu sous le nom de iron man. Il semblerait que le héros soit trompé par sa jeune associé. Nous avions évoqué en début de semaine que Potts avait emménagé à la tour avengers. Des homologues ont réussit à prendre ces clichés (la journaliste montre une photo de Pepper et de Tom s'embrassant à malibu). Nous avions cru à une rupture entre elle et cet inconnu avant de retourner avec le milliardaire. Mais hier, la tour à reçu la visite de cet homme. (Elle montre le cliché de pepper ouvrant la porte à tom à la stark tower ). Le playboy serait il cocu? C'était Angelina dumber pour cdi1._ _》_

 _Salope . ..mais quelle Salope. .. moi cocu mais je rêve! Personne ne m'a jamais fait cocu... en même temps je n'ai jamais été réellement avec quelqu'un .. sauf steve et pepper. Mais putain... moi cocu j'y crois pas..._

Stark souffla un bon coup et entra dans le restaurent.

"Pepper l'heure est grave... les journaliste pensent que tu me fais cocu." Dit simplement tony.

"Tony. .. ce n'est pas le moment tu pourrais être poli devant monsieur vanbrueghel." Dit pepper en faisait les gros yeux.

"Pepper il faut que tu fasses quelques chose. .. moi cocu... non mais sérieux. .. moi tony stark cocu..."

"Tony calme toi." Dit elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

"Bon je vais vous laissez." Dit le belge.

"Non monsieur vanbrueghel attendez je ... monsieur Stark va se calmer." S'empressa de dire Pepper.

"Ce n'est pas grave ... de toute façon. .. je n'ai pas besoin de tergiversé plus longtemps ... avec cet magnifique armures que je vois dehors je ne peux que signer le compromis. Je passerais cette semaine pour conclure l'affaire." Ajouta l'homme d'affaire.

"Cool." Dit simplement tony.

"Cool? Tony... voyons. .." Gronda pepper.

"Bon monsieur le belge, pepper. Il faut que je contacte mes avocats... cette garce de journaliste ne s'en sortira pas comme ça." Ajouta tony.

"Ce fut un plaisir iron man." Dit vanbrueghel

"Moi de même." Ajouta tony avant de rentrer dans la mark 43.

Stark fila dans son armure et et contacte illico ses avocats sur la route du retour à la tour. Il attaquera la journaliste pour diffamation.

Il fut contacté par potts à son arrivé à la tour.

"Tony. Les journaliste veulent une déclaration. Ils m'attendent à la sortie du restaurent. Happy est là mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais déclarer quoique se soit vu que tu n'es pas vraiment cocu. D'ailleurs je te préviens tout de suite que tom risque de t'appeler je l'ai jamais vu aussi remonter."

"Il t'a dit quoi?"

"Que veux tu qu'il dise.! Il veut qu'on se sépare et veut te mettre une raclée par la même occasion."

"Tu sais quoi peps dit leur qu'on est pas ensemble."

"T'es sur?"

"Oui comme ça ils te fouteront la paix. Dit leur que tu n'as pas rompu avec Carl. Ça évitera qu'il me péte la gueule. Bien qu'il ne me fait pas peur. Mais bon ca evitera aussi qu'il te quitte. Et que je sois le cocu de service."

"Qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire toi? Je suis venu pourquoi à la tour? Pour le boulot?"

"Oui. Dit leur çà pour le boulot et pour te rapprocher de Chris aussi comme ça ils seront content. Je .. il faut que je parle avec steve. Je.. je te rappelle peps. Tiens le coup ma belle."

"Ouais facile à dire." Dit elle en raccrochant.

Bruce était rentré et avait prévenu natasha bien qu'ils étaient déjà tous au courant. Le shield savait toujours tout avant les autres. Tous revernirent à la tour sauf pepper qui faisait une declaration à la presse et qui tentait de calmer tom.

Tony entra dans le salon et fut confronté à Bruce.

"Alors mon pote ça part en cacahuète?"

"Ouais ..." Dit Stark en se dirigeant vers le bar.

"Tu vas faire quoi?"

"Je... Pepper est en train faire une déclaration... En avouant qu'on est pas ensemble." Dit il en servant un triple Scotch.

"Vous allez avouer toi et steve?"

"Ça je sais pas... Pepper a le droit d'être heureuse donc je vais pas lui faire préjudice encore une fois." Dit il en avalant la moitié du verre.

Natasha entra dans la pièce. Suivit d'un Steve plus que discret.

"Tony ! Je suis désolé." Dit elle.

"Désolé toi? Je pensais que tu te réjouirai de me voir traiter de cocu."

"Dans un autre contexte oui mais là. .. vous allez faire quoi?"

"Pepper va leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble." Informa Bruce.

"Et de ce fait que je ne suis pas cocu. Non mais attend moi cocu! Tony Stark n'a jamais été cocu et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer."

"Et pour votre relation ?" Dit Natasha Désignant Steve du regard qui etait resté sur le palier les yeux rivés au sol.

"Je... il va falloir qu'on en parle..." Avoua le milliardaire.

"On va vous laissez." Dit Natasha d'un ton doux.

"Je te lâche pas tony." Dit Bruce en fermant les doigts sur le bras du milliardaire.

Le couple partit, Stark vida son verre et s'en servit un deuxième.

"Bon... je crois que finalement mon idée n'était pas si bonne que çà... " Tony attendit une réaction de Steve mais celui ci avait toujours le regard dans le vide. "Tu peux me répondre Steve si c'est pas trop demander."

"Que veux tu que je te dise?"

"Je ne sais pas. T'as encore rien dis jusqu'à présent."

"Mes parents m'ont appris à parler que quant s'était nécessaire."

"Tu penses pas que ça l'est là?"

"Je me sens pas concerné."

"Tu te sens pas concerné tu te fout ma gueule?"

"Tony tes mots! Ils pensent que melle potts te trompe. Ils n'ont pas mentionner mon nom."

"Ah! Donc t'es soulagé... Démerde toi tout seul avec cet histoire c'est çà que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire que tout est régler. Melle potts va dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Donc tout rentre dans l'ordre."

"Ouais ben c'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas. Tu sais que Tom à voulu rompre avec Pepper?" C'était bien là première fois qu'il n'écorchait pas son nom. "Qu'il veut me péter la gueule aussi? Il se fait traiter de briseur de couple je peux le comprendre quoique d'habitude c'est moi qui est traiter comme tel. T'as pensé à Pepper? A ce qu'elle peut endurer là?"

"Je... elle a l'air de maîtriser la chose... tony..."

"T'as pensé à moi? Je me fais insulter. Je suis passé de playboy à cocu. T'y crois çà?"

"Que veux tu que je fasse tony?"

"Pepper au moins a le cran de dire la vérité en ce qui la concerne. Elle est venue à la tour uniquement pour se rapprocher du taf et de Tom. Elle va juste omettre de dire que c'était auusi pour protéger mon homosexualité..." tony posa son verre et s'avança jusqu'à steve. Il caressa sa machoire. "Tu penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on avoue tout les deux..."

"Non! Tony non! Pas çà. . Ne me demande pas çà. J'y arriverais pas."

"Tu préfères qu'on me traite de cocu? Ou que pepper pense que je veuille foutre la merde dans son couple?"

"Pourquoi penserait elle çà?"

"Parce que c'est ce qu'elle penserait si tom la lâchait. Elle me le pardonnerait jamais. Steve. .. j'en peux plus. Tu penses que je suis attentif à ma réputation mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai pas honte de mes sentiments. Steve ..." Stark prit ses mains joint dans les siennes... "Je m'en fout de ce que peuvent penser les médias de mon homosexualité mais je ne veux pas que ça porte préjudice à Peppers. Elle y est pour rien. .."

"Non tony..."

"T'as honte de moi à ce point là?"

"C'est pas de toi que j'ai honte... si toi tu ne veux pas porter préjudice à Pepper moi c'est à captain america que je ne veux pas porter préjudice."

"OK donc tu préfères captain america à moi... j'ai compris steve..."

"T'as compris quoi?"

"Que tu préfères protéger l'image du héros que tu es, plutôt que l'image de celui que tu aimes ... Steve. Je ne jouerais pas le jeu plus longtemps. .. c'est soit moi ou ton image de héros."

"Pardon? Tony.."

"Ouais je te laisse le choix ... soit tu t'affirmes soit tu te casses. Je t'aime steve. Je veux que le monde entier le sache."

"Comment tu peux me demander çà?"

"Comment tu peux accepter que d'autres personne souffrent à cause de toi."

"Tony... dis pas ça. .."

"Je te demande pas de répondre tout de suite mais je veux que tu y réfléchisse et vite... je deviens fou moi."

"C'est vite réfléchit. .." tony sourit. "Je me casse." Son sourit retomba.

"Comment ça tu te casse!"

"Je vous fais souffrir apparemment donc j'ai pris ma décision je m'en vais." Il accompagnit le geste à la parole et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

"Steve attend. .."

"Non laisse moi stark. Ne me touche pas." Dit il en enlevant sa main de son bras.

"Steve..." Dit il en tentant de le retenir. Mais celui ci le repoussa fortement et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Stark resta là immobile pendant un instant regardant les portes de l'ascenseur fermés devant lui.

 _Qu'il parte! Conard! Il pense qu'à lui. Et après on me dit que c'est moi qui est égocentrique.. bon j'ai besoin d'un verre voir d'une bouteille._

Il récupéra son verre posé sur la table et le bú d'un coup sec. Il alla chercher la bouteille et en but une grosse rasade directement au goulot. Il s'assoit ou plutôt se laisse tomber dans un canapé toujours accompagné de son liquide precieux.

Natasha et Bruce avaient fait profil bas depuis tout à l'heure. Ils étaient rester dans leur appartement. Pepper quant à elle avait fait un communiqué de presse et après s'être entretenu avec tom, elle retourna à la tour. Elle découvrit un tony décomposé sur son fauteuil.

"Tony... tu me sers un verre? J'ai besoin d'un verre après tout çà."

"Du vin?"

"Ce que tu veux tony... du Scotch ça m'ira aussi."

"Alors... ça s'est passé comment?"

"Tout est réglé. J'ai dis aux médias que tom et moi avons toujours été ensemble. Et que j'étais venu habiter ici parce que malibu était trop loin de stark industrie et de lui aussi. Ils m'ont demandé si t étais en couple. je leur ai dis qu'à ma connaissance tu n'avais personne."

"OK. Merci peps."

"Captain america n'est pas encore rentré?"

"Si ... il est reparti."

"Ah... faudra que vous jouiez profil bas pendant un moment."

"Il ne reviendra pas pepper."

"De quoi? Comment ça il ne reviendra pas?"

"On s'est embrouiller."

"Tony!"

"Je lui ai demander de choisir entre moi et la réputation de captain america."

"Il a sans doute choisi la mauvaise réponse."

"J'aurais préférer qu'il me choisisse mais au final le fait qu'il choisisse le captain america me conforte dans l'idée de ne pas avoir avouer qu'on était en couple lui et moi."

"Était? Donc vous êtes séparé pour de bon?"

"Oui je pense bien oui."

"J'ai besoin d'un deuxième verre."

"J'ai besoin d'une autre bouteille."

"Je suis désolé tony."

"Oh t'inquiètes pas c'est pas les mecs qui manque à New York. Un de perdu dix de retrouver."

"Vu comme ça ..."

Les deux amis buverent et continuèrent de discuter. Jusqu'à ce que tony s'endort sur le canapé après une bouteille de Scotch et une nuit blanche. Le héros ne la ramena pas, il s'endormit une bouteille à moitié entamé à la main.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde deja merci de me suivre ... je sais que je vous en fais voir avec la rupture (hihi hi ...non je suis pas une sadique) j'espère comme vous que tout s'arrangera. .. ou pas... j'ai pris avant d'avance depuis quelques jours et heureusement car je me suis couper le doigt ... et pas qu'un peu... donc c'est facile pour écrire. Du moins pas écrire longtemps.

Merci : Merci pour tes conseils... que j'ai tenté de mettre en application... tu me diras ce que tu en pense ;)

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ...Enjoy it. Aline

* * *

Au petit matin Bruce tenta de réveiller Stark mais rien à faire Tony était dans le canapé dans un état lamentable. Il le secoua mais ne réussit pas à le lever. Il se résout à abandonner et le laisser se reposer. Natasha s'était vite rendu compte que l'état d'ébriété avancée de Stark était sûrement lier à la disparition de Steve. Elle voulu appeler ce dernier mais s'abstient elle le verrai au shield cet après midi de toute façon.

Stark se réveilla sur les coups de midi. Après une douche, une cafetière complète et deux aspirine, il se rendit dans son labo. Il continu à programmer ses nouveaux répulseurs.

En fin d'après midi, Pepper rentra et vit Tony penchait sur son bricolage, il était concentré dessus comme si il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Comme si Steve n'avait jamais été là et donc n'était jamais parti.

"Bonjour." Dit Pepper calmement.

"Salut Peps." Dit Tony en ne lâchant pas les yeux de son circuit imprimé.

"Ça va?"

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?" Lui répondit il simplement.

"Tony..." souffla Pepper.

"Oui. " Répondit il stark en lui faisant un grand sourire.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de Steve?"

"Qui ça?" Dit il aussitôt. En se redressant sur son siège.

"Tony..." lança pepper en lui faisant les gros yeux.

"Non. Et j'ai pas envie d'en avoir. S'il te plaît ne me parle plus de lui. C'est déjà bien assez dur. Alors que dises les journaux?"

"Ils ont l'air de croire en Tom et moi." Dit simplement pepper.

"Croire? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas vraiment un couple." Dit Stark sur le ton de la rigolade.

"Biensure que si ... ils se demandent avec qui tu es toi... ils ont bien vu que tu avais changer... tu avais l'air heureux... et qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire que tu sois heureux mise à part l'amour?" Demanda t-elle.

"Une toute nouvelle armure?" Répondit Tony en souriant.

"Tony..." souffla t elle encore.

"Quoi?" Dit il sur la défensive.

"Il cherche ta petite amie... si ce n'est pas moi..." Il acquiesça ses dires ...et continu ses réglages."Tony... Bruce et Natasha emménagent demain." Reprit Pepper.

"Ah bon? C'est cool pour eux." Dit il en souriant.

"Tony... mise à part Natasha, Bruce, Tom et moi. Qui vois tu d'autres?"

"Rhodey? Thor?" Répondit Stark en se marrant.

"Captain." Dit elle.

"Pepper..." souffla stark.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire..."

"Je ne sais pas et je m'en fout." Dit il sur un ton arrogant.

"J'ai peut être une idée." Dit elle avec un sourire suspicieux.

"Ah oui laquelle?" Dit stark curieux.

"La cousine de Tom est célibataire. Elle est plutôt jolie... je ne dis pas de sortir avec elle. Mais vous pourriez aller vous balader ensemble pour faire taire les médias."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je devrais avouer que je suis homo. Qu'est ce que t'en penses?" Demanda Tony en la fixant dans les yeux.

"j'approuve le fait que tu veuilles avouer mais si tu fais çà ils feront le lien direct avec Steve. Et ça serait pas bien vis à vis de lui. Il ne veut pas avouer. Respecte son choix." Dit elle avec une voix douce.

"Hem... elle est vraiment jolie?" Demanda t il avec son regard charmeur.

"Elle est pas mal... elle te plairait si tu n'étais pas homo." Di telle en rigolant.

"OK je vais faire ça... bon excuse moi mais j'ai plein de chose à faire." Dit stark se repenchant sur son circuit imprimé.

"OK je te laisse... tiens le coup Tony je suis sûre qu'il reviendra." Lui dit pepper en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

"Hem... salut.." Tony continua ses réglage et lui fit signe de la main de le laisser.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Natasha venait juste d'arriver au shield et se précipita directement à la salle d'entraînement. Steve tapait sans relâche dans un sac, et ne s'arrêta seulement quand elle fut à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Steve. .." lui dit elle en posant la main sur son épaule.

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler Natasha." Lui répondit le soldat en enlevant sa main.

"Tu n'en a peut être pas envie mais tu devrais..." Elle attend qu'il se livre mais ne le fait pas et reprit de frapper dans ce sac. "Steve j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi Tony s'est bourré la gueule hier." Demanda telle les poing sur les hanches.

"C'est pas comme si il ne l'avait jamais fait." Dit il en reprenant de frapper fans le sac en cuir.

"Je sais ..." soupira t elle.

"Il veut qu'on fasse notre ...je ne sais plus comment il appelle ça. .." dit il en continuant de frapper le sac.

"Coming out." Dit-elle en complétant sa phrase.

"Ouais." Acquiesça t il.

"Je comprends ... il t'aime et a envie que tout le monde le sache." Avoua la veuve noire.

"Et moi j'en ai pas envie." Lui répondit captain.

"Je comprend... tu veux pas que Captain america soit pointer du doigt." Lui dit elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"C'est ça." Continua t il sans détourner les yeux du sac.

"Et tony? T'en fais quoi de Tony? Parce que lui il s'en fout de Iron man il pense à ce qu'il ressent. A ce que Tony ressent et non à Iron man." Lui dit elle sur un ton rude.

"Je suis captain america. Je le suis depuis qu'on m'a injecter ce satané sérum. Steve rogers est mort quand je me suis sacrifié." Avoua t il a Natasha et à lui même par la même occasion.

"C'est triste ce que tu dis... tu es Steve Rogers." Répondit-elle avec une voix adoucit.

"C'est mon choix." Dit il en fixant un point du sac de frappe.

"OK c'est ton choix mais pense quand même à lui." Dit elle en le regardant avec tant de tristesse.

Il n'acquiesça pas et continua de frapper dans ce sac sans relâche. Plus fort. Encore plus fort. Jusqu'à que ce sac cède et se vide. Il le décrocha et le fit traîner jusqu'au bout de la pièce, il en prit un autre et alla le placer. Il reprit son acharnement sur ce nouveau sac de frappe.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony, toujours dans son labo dédaignit remonter pour manger. Il n'avait pas envie d'être entouré il voulait rester seul. Mais Bruce le prit par les sentiments en lui disant que c'était le dernier repas ensemble avant qu'ils ne déménagent lui et Natasha. Tony céda mais tout le monde voyait qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. A peine le repas finit, il retourna dans son labo. Il y resta toute la nuit. Il était calme. Pas de musique. Même jarvis avait tenter de distraite le génie mais même lui, son robot, son ami, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout n'arrivait pas à redonner le sourire à Tony. Même jarvis abandonna l'idée de le divertir.

De son côté Steve n'avait pas manger, il n'avait pas Bruce et Natasha à ses côtés pour le forcer. Personne de très proches autour de lui mise part Coulson et Hill. Mais pas assez proche pour le forcer à manger et puis les agents étaient très occupés.

Au fond de son lit, dans cette chambre miniature, Steve pensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Natasha, il pensa a Stark. Il pensa aux mots de Nath qui lui disait "pense à Tony. A ce qu'il ressent." biensure qu'il pensait à Tony. Biensure qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait ce que ressentait tony. Car lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Il l'aimait mais l'aimait-il au point d'ébranlé l'image de captain america? Steve ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Il se mit à repenser à leurs moment les plus intimes. A leur premier baiser sur ce canapé dans son labo. Il se dit qu'il était sûrement dans son labo bricolant tout ce qu il pouvait. Il le connaissait. Il savait que stark se tournerait vers ses robots. Ils étaient les seuls mis à part lui même à lui rendre le sourire. Que se soit un sourire physique ou virtuel.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pepper descendit au petit matin au labo avec un mug de café. Stark était silencieux toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

"Bonjour je t'ai amener un café." Dit elle en lui tendant simplement son mug.

"Ah merci Pepper t'es un amour." Dit tony en lui arrachant presque le mug des mains.

"T'es rester ici toute la nuit... tu devrais te reposer." Dit elle calmement.

"Pas envie." Dit il simplement

"Je te demande pas si tu en as envie. Je te dis que tu dois te reposer. " Dit elle avec beaucoups de fermeté.

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire... tu vas à Stark industrie?" Détourna t il.

"Oui. Tom vient de m'appeler, Vanessa débarque ce matin. Il passe la prendre à l'aéroport et me rejoint la bas." Lui confia t elle.

"Vanessa?" Dit il avec un oeil curieux.

"Sa cousine." Compléta pepper

"Ah.! Celle qui devrait me plaire." Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil digne de lui même.

"Mouais..." Elle le regarde. Il est calme, concentré. Son fer à souder dans la main. "Elle n'est pas de New York. Elle aimerait visiter la ville. Tom m'a demander si je pouvais lui faire une visite guidé." Dit pepper en s'approchant de son circuit.

"Ah oui?" Demanda stark toujours concentré sur ce qu'il fait.

"Oui... tu voudrais pas la lui faire toi?" Demanda t elle sur un air malicieux.

"Je me demandais où tu voulais en venir..." finit il par dire.

"Alors? T'en dis quoi?" Demanda t-elle.

"Quand çà?" Lui répondit en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer

"Elle arrive à 11h. Cet après midi ça serait bien."

"OK. " Dit il en reprenant le fer à souder dans ses mains.

"OK?" Dit elle surprise de sa réponse courte mais affirmative.

"OK. " lui dit il en confirmant ses dires.

"Bon... j'y vais j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Vanbrueghel pour signer le contrat." Lança t elle avec un sourire de gagnante.

"Ah le belge! Salue le de ma part. Ah tiens attend." Tony lui donne une maquette au 1/7 ème de la mark 43."J'ai entendu dire que le héros préféré de son petit fils était ... moi." Lui lança le narcissique.

"Merci tony. Il sera content je pense. Bon allez j'y vais." Lui dit elle tout excité.

"OK. Tu me tiens au courant pour cette ...femme." Dit il avec une moue surpris.

"Oui je t'appelles." Dit pepper en se précipitant vos la sortie.

Devant son miroir, Stark se parfume et réajuste son col. Ça lui fait bizarre de s'apprêter. Surtout pour une femme. Ça remonte à longtemps. Il n'avait pas eut de rendez vous depuis bien longtemps. Il rejoignit la lotus. Et rejoint Pepper à Stark industrie. En entrant dans son bureau il se retrouve face à Tom et Pepper. Puis il découvre Vanessa. Elle était châtain, les yeux vert. Grande et fine. Souriante et jolie comme lui avait confier pepper. Son assistante avait eut raison , elle aurait pu largement lui plaire.

 _"Pepper a raison elle aurait pu me plaire si je n'étais attiré par les hommes. Par les hommes ? Quels hommes? Le seul homme par lequel je suis attiré est steve. J'ai jamais étais attiré par un autres homme que lui._ _"_

"Tony!" Dit Pepper souriante.

"Pepper. Bonjour tom." Dit le milliardaire.

"Bonjour stark." Dit Tom lui serrant la main.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." Dit Tony en baisant la main de Vanessa.

"Bonjour." Dit elle avec un large sourire.

"Pepper m'a confier que vous n'êtes jamais venu à New York." Dit stark en plongeant son regard charmeur sur ceux de la jeune femme.

"C'est exact." Di telle en baissant les yeux.

"Je pourrais vous servir de guide." Dit il en attendant une réponse positive.

Oh.. ce serait ... ce serait un honneur monsieur." Dit la jeune femme rougissante.

"Appelez moi tony." Dit stark en s'approchant de la jeune femme en lui donnant un sourire divin.

"Vanessa alors." Dit elle toujours souriante à l'idée d'être accompagné de Stark.

"Bien... allons y alors ne perdons pas de temps." Luk zpond stark en lui tendant la main. Elle placa sa main dans la sienne et ils s'en allèrent sous les yeux ébahis de Tom.

Tony et Vanessa partirent en centre ville et Pepper avait contacter directement les médias en cachette de Tom.

Vanessa et Tony sortaient d'un magasin de montre de luxe lorsque les médias arrivèrent en masse. Ils prirent des tas de photos du nouveau couple.

Tony l'emmena dans toutes les boutiques de luxe qu'il connaissait et il en connaissait à la pelle. Il emmena ensuite la jeune femme dans un salon de thé.

"Vous connaissez Tom depuis longtemps?" Di telle en versant l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

"Pas très longtemps." Avoua Tony. "Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez." Lui dit stark en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Vous également." Lui répond la jeune femme plongeant deux sucre dans la tasse de porcelaine.

"Bien. Non je connais Tom que depuis qu'il est en couple avec Pepper." Dit stark en se redressant contre le dossier de la chaise.

"Votre ...pardon ton assistante." Dit elle simplement.

"Directrice des ventes. Et principale actionnaire . " dit fierement stark en croisant ses mains derrière la tête

"Vous avez l'air très proche elle et toi." Dit elle avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

"C'est ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis le lycée." Continua t il croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Ah! J'ai lu dans les journaux que vous étiez en couple elle et toi." Dit elle après s'être brûler les lèvres...

"Oui. Nous étions en couple mais on était pas fait pour être ensemble... Di t il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

"Vous vous connaissez trop." Di telle en soufflant sur le liquide trop chaud.

"Ça doit être çà." RepoRépondit ndt il semblant être ailleurs. .. dans ses pensées.

"Que vas tu me faire découvrir ensuite?" Dit elle avant de réussir à boire une longue gorgée du liquide sans trop se brûler.

"Que veux tu visiter? As tu déjà vu notre symbole de l'Amérique?" Dit il en se penchant sur la jeune femme.

"Captain america?" Dit elle aussitôt.

"Captain america?" Reprit stark surpris de la réponse.

"C'est un de nos symbole." Dit elle comme pour se faire pardonner de s'être trompé. .

"Oui. C'est vrai." Dit il en se frottant sa nuque.

"Il y a tellement de chose symbolique ... de quoi me parlais tu exactement?" Dit elle alors qu'elle boit une deuxième gorgée.

 _"Pourquoi il faut qu'elle me jette ce nom là. Captain america le symbole de l'Amérique ... Steve. .."_

"Tony? Tony?" Appela la jeune femme avec une voix douce.

"Oh pardon oui je ... j'étais dans mes pensées. .. Quel était ta questions?" Lui répondit il en secouant sa tête pour faire partir les souvenirs de steve...

"Quel symbole voudrais tu me faire découvrir?" Reprit elle.

"La... la statue de la liberté." Dit il simplement.

"La statue de la liberté. Biensure oui suis je bête? Pourquoi ai je penser au captain america? Le symbole de l'Amérique ne peut être que la statue de la liberté." Di telle en riant d'elle même.

Tony acquiesça mais n'en pensait pas un mot. Captain était pour lui le symbole de l'Amérique. L'Amérique était captain.

Ils finirent leur collation puis ils partirent vers liberty island.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Du haut de sa couronne ils pouvait voir toute la ville. Ils pouvaient admirer l'île de manhattan. Ils pouvaient admirer la l'avengers tower. Et tony lui pouvait admirer le manhattan bridge. Ce pont qu'il admirait tant. Son pont. Leur pont. Le pont où tout avait commencer. Il se souvient du baiser échangé avec le Captain quand il l'avait soulever calmement pour le déposer sur la route. Il se souvenait des lèvres tendres et douces posé sur les siennes. Il se souvenait du goûts de ses lèvres. De la sensation étrange qu'il avait eut.

Il était 18h lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la lotus.

"Il se fait tard Tony." Dit elle passant une main dans ses long cheveux châtain.

"Oui je vais te déposer à ton hôtel. Où es tu descendu?" Lui demanda stark en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Je... je passe mon séjour chez Tom. " dit elle en rougissant.

"Ah... " répondit en souriant.

"Je devrais l'appeler pour savoir où il est." Fouillant dans son sac en recherchant son téléphone.

"Bonne idée." Dit il en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur la lotus.

La jeune femme se mit à l'écart et appela son cousin. Elle se rapprocha de Tony en mettant la main sur le microphone de son telephone.

"Tony? Tom me dit qu'il est à la tour des avengers."

"Ah! Niquel. demande lui si on dîne tous ensemble à la tour ce soir." Dit il en croisant une jambe sur l'autre.

La jeune femme reprit discrètement le combiner. Parla avec tom puis raccrocha. Et revint vers tony.

"Il est d'accord. Pepper et lui nous attendent à la tour." Dit elle en rangeant son téléphone .en bon gentleman, Il lui ouvre la portière .

En arrivant à la tour Tony s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelque petites chose dans le salon. Oui il s'en souvient. Bruce et Natasha devaient déménager aujourd'hui. Il n'était même pas là quand ils étaient partis. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait voulu leur dire au revoir. Et leur souhaiter tout le bien qu'il pensent d'eux. Bruce était un très bon ami. Et Natasha était une femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à respecter.

Pepper se mit à cuisiner. Tony s'occupa de l'apéro.

Le dîner se passa sans accroc. Tony était calme et avait laisser son arrogance à la porte. Tom était surpris de voir un tony aussi calme et raffiné. Il n'avait vu qu'une facette de Tony. Mais ce dernier en avait plusieurs. Et il savait être classe et un hôte serviable. Pendant le repas Tony se força à ne pas penser à Steve. Il était en bonne compagnie et voulait profiter de cette soirée. Pepper était souriante. Elle était heureuse de voir son Tony ne pas se battre avec son Tom.

Il était 23h quand Tom et Vanessa décidèrent de rentrer. Pepper et Tony les accompagnent à la porte, puis ils remontent. Tony aida pepper à débarrasser la table et parlèrent de cette après midi en compagnie de Vanessa.

"Alors Tony comment s'est passé cet après midi?" Dit elle curieuse.

"Bien. On est allés faire les boutiques. On a été prendre un thé et on est parti à liberty island." Dit il en prenant les verres entre les doigts.

"Ah... elle a l'air charmante." Reprit Pepper pour en savoir plus.

"on a été surprit par les médias sur la 3 ème avenue." Lui dit il en fonçant les sourcils.

"Ah." Dit elle gêné.

"C'est toi qui les a prévenu c'est çà?" Affirma t il.

"J'avoue oui. C'était bien pour ça qu'on a eut l'idée de Vanessa non? Pour que les médias mettent un nom sur ton bonheur et oublient que Captain america vivait à la tour non." Dit elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Hum..." fit stark.

"Ça te déranges?" Dit pepper en faisant une moue Desolé.

"Non. .. non je m'en fout. .. Tu as eu raison." Dit stark en empilant les assiettes.

"De toute façon tu ne vas pas l'épouser." Dit elle en riant.

"Loin de moi cette idée." Finit il de dire en riant aussi.

"C'est pas pour te créer des emmerdes." Lui dit elle en posant une main sur la sienne qui ramassé les couverts.

"Je sais... Tom ne sait pas que tu as prévenu les médias." Dit stark en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Non... il m'en voudrait de me servir de sa cousine pour te protéger. .. imagine s'il le sait." Finit elle par dire.

"Oui je me doute bien... que lui as tu dis pour Vanessa?" Demanda t il pour ne pas faire de bourde.

" Je lui ai dis que steve n'était qu'une passade. Que tu avais voulu essayer avec les mecs mais que ça ne te plaisais plus." Avoua t elle.

"Pas très reluisant pour moi." Dit stark le sourire désapprobation.

"Je sais je n'ai rien trouver de mieux." Dit elle confuse.

"Hum j'ai connus des unes bien pires que çà tu vas me dire... merci Pepper de risquer de te mettre à dos ton petit ami pour moi." Reprit stark en riant.

"C'est normal Tony. ... tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu le sais ... bon je vais me coucher je suis épuisé." Lui dit pepper en s'approchant de lui. Elle pose une main sur son épaule.

"OK bonne nuit ma petite Pepper." Dit Stark en la serrant dans les bras.

"Bonne nuit Tony." En lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir .

Pepper se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et Tony quant à lui descendit dans son labo. Il se jeta dans son canapé. Il déboula la bouteille de Scotch et en bu quelque gorgées.

* * *

Sorry pour ce chapitre ... le prochain sera peut être mieux... qui sait. ..


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ...désolé pour toutes fautes dans le chapitre précédent.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la rupture de Tony et de steve ... (je sais que vous m'en voulez... et aussi à Pepper et à vanessa)**

 **L'amour n'est pas toujours rose. ... je vous laisse découvrir la suite . Enjoy it.**

* * *

Steve avait fait du sport toute la journée. Il avait couru toute la matinée à central Park et avait suivit un entraînement intensif toute l'après midi. Natasha n'était pas présente aujourd'hui elle venait juste d'emménager. Elle avait tout de même penser à inviter steve à venir chez eux. Elle l'appela.

"Allô." Dit il mollement.

"Steve comment vas tu?" Demanda la tueuse d'une voix inquiète.

"Je vais bien merci natasha et vous votre emménagement? Ça se passe bien?" Tenta t il de changer de sujet.

"Oui très bien. On voulait t'inviter à manger ce soir d'ailleurs. " Demanda Natasha.

"C'est gentil mais non merci." Lanca t il en se levant d'un bond du banc qu'il occupait.

"Cap... ça te fera du bien." Lui dit elle d'une voix douce.

"Non merci natasha." Marmmona t il en regardant ses basket.

Le silence s'abat seul le bruit de leurs respirations comblait le silence. Natasha reprit. "J'ai hésité ... après tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai pensé reporter notre emménagement." Avoua t elle.

"Ça ne doit pas vous empêchez d'être heureux bruce et vous." Lui répondit en levant les yeux vers le soleil éblouissant.

"J'ai hésité. .. tony était dans un tel état hier matin..." dit elle avec inquiétude.

"Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui." Soupira steve.

"Je sais ... Hey tu m'as dis tu ... si pepper n'était pas à ses côtés, on serait rester je pense... alors cap tu viens?" Reprit la veuve noire.

"Non... je... je vais juste manger un petit morceau et me coucher directement. J'ai eu un entraînement intensif cet après midi... je suis épuisé." Lui dit il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

"OK. .. bon.. je vais te laisser mon cap." Repondit simplement l'agent.

"Bonne nuit natasha passe le bonsoir a bruce. " lança le blond.

"Je le ferai... repose toi bien bonne nuit steve." Ajouta t elle.

"Bonne nuit." Conclu t il.

Steve raccrocha et rejoint le mess. Il prit un plat et s'installa sur une able non loin d'un écran qui diffuse les informations.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il aperçut tony accompagné d'une jeune femme. En dessous. Il était écrit qu'elle était présenté comme la nouvelle compagne du milliardaire.

Le Captain etait Choqué, énervé d'être remplacer aussi vite, triste, jaloux. En colère aussi. Il se leva d'un bond prit son plat le jeta et rejoint directement le secteur des dortoirs. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il bouillonait s'il était le Hulk il se serait sûrement transformer. Il prit une bonne douche et se coucha directement. Il mit des heures à trouver le sommeil. Il était tellement énervé contre tony. Mais il finit tout de même à trouver le sommeil.

Tony contrairement à steve n'était pas en colère. Il était triste. Il était assis dans son canapé sa bouteille de Scotch à la main. Il avait déjà finit la bouteille ce qui représenté plus de la moitié de la bouteille quand jarvis l'interrompit.

"Monsieur, il semble que les médias croient que vous êtes en couple avec mademoiselle peters."

"Ah bon? D'où tiens tu cette info?" Dit il en se redressant.

"Les médias diffusent des photos de vous accompagner de melle peters."

"Montre moi. " Dit il en se mettant au bord du canapé.

L'effet fut instantané. En se voyant avec Vanessa. Il se dit que steve devait le voir aussi. A moitié déchiré. Stark tenta de se lever pour chopper une second bouteille, mais la gravité l'amena à se vautrer lamentablement. Il tenta même pas de se relever. Il est là comme une merde.

" _Grosse merde t'es qu'une merde tony... comment steve à put t'aimer .. sérieusement comment il a put. Comment t'as pu... comment J'AI pu lui faire çà... comment tu me manques... "_

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de stark. Il lui manquait. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Et lui jurer qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il n'aimait pas Vanessa. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et lui. Il lui manquait. Ses bras lui manquait. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Sa peau. Lui ...

Tony s'endormit à terre, entre une table basse et le bar. Il fut sortit du sommeil par jarvis.

"Monsieur."

"Hem..." soupira stark sursautant à l'annonce.

"Monsieur le directeur fury est en ligne..."

"Hfuejfkdk" tenta de dire Tony mais sa bouche pâteuse avait dit tout autre chose .

"Monsieur je crains que c'est un appel important... monsieur...monsieur?"

"Ouais ouais ouais ... passe moi ce cher directeur." Lui lança t il en tentant de se lever.

"Stark."

"Directeur ...que me vaut cet appelle?" Dit il en se traînant jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie.

"Où en êtes vous avec ma commande?"

"J'ai presque terminé, j'ai quelque réglage à faire." Dit stark en fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

"Je dois vous informez d'une mission."

"Aujourd'hui?" Dit il en se grattant la tête.

"Aujourd'hui. A 9h30 sur L'héliport."

"Hum. .." dit il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"Pardon."

"Quel heure est il?" Demanda tony en fermant les yeux pour éviter la lumière des néons.

"8h."

"8h... ok j y serais." Dit stark en jetant une aspirine dans un verre. Puis il coupa la transmission.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au canapé et but son verre. Il se massa les tempes et se demanda si steve serait là. Biensure qu'il sera là, il est le chef des avengers ... il ne manquerait çà pour rien au monde. Tony appréhendait de voir la réaction de steve. Il avait peur qu'il soit blessé. Il se doute qu'il le sera.

Stark traîna son corps malmené jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et prit une bonne douche. L'héliport était au dessus de l'atlantique donc il fallait qu'il entre dans son armure pour rejoindre le vaisseau.

A son arrivé c'était coulson qu'il l'attendait. Il l'accompagne jusqu'au qg sans piper mot.

Dans la salle tout le monde était là, même thor était présent. Il salua tout le monde de la main. Son regard croisa celui de steve. Mais celui ci détourna le regard comme pour lui faire comprendre qui ne le respectait plus à présent.

Fury leur fit un topo de leurs mission. Il avait à présent la date exacte de leurs assaut. Dans 10 jours exactement. Le directeur demanda à stark de régler sa dernière arme il voulait qu'elle soit en production des demain.

A midi ils dînent rous ensemble. Bruce et natasha parlaient de leur nouvelle maison. Après manger ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Tony allait partir vers le un labo du shield, mais bruce le retenu .

"Tony... c'est qu'est ce que tu nous fais? t'es redevenu hétéro?" Gronda bruce.

"Bruce... je... c'est juste pour faire taire les médias ... ils pensaient enfin.. ils ont émit l'hypothèse qu'on pourrait être en couple cap et moi. Donc on a pensé que c'était la bonne solution... " dit il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Steve te croit en couple avec elle." Reprit bruce qui s'était alors mit face à lui.

"Je me doute oui." Dit il en baissant la tête. Comme un gamin prit en faute.

"Et? Tu ne penses pas que ça lui a fait du mal de te voir en sa compagnie." Demanda Bruce.

"Biensure que si... enfin je..." soupira t il

"Il croit que tu l'as oublier..." Grogna si fort bruce que tony eut peur que Hulk n'apparaisse.

"Je pourrais jamais l'oublier. ... même en le bourrant la gueule et croit moi j ai essayé." soupira t il en se laissant tomber contre la cloison du mur.

Bruce agrippa la manche du tee shirt de stark "Ben lui peut pas se bourrer la gueule... tu devrais lui dire qu'il ne se passe rien avec cette femme." Dit Bruce en le regardant droit les yeux.

"J'ai pas envie de le voir." Dit stark en regardant au plafond pour éviter de voir les yeux en colère de Bruce.

"Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux mais c'est pas cool de ta part..." Bruce Lâcha la manche du tee shirt de stark qu'il tenait fermement et rejoignit natasha.

Tony quant à lui rejoint le labo où était entreposés son arme. Il découvrit steve. Et quelques scientifique.

Il s'approcha de son arme.

"Monsieur stark puis je vous aidez?" Demanda un scientifique.

"Non" Grogna stark

"Avez vous terminer?" Demanda une deuxième fouine.

"Non." Grogna encore stark.

"Voulez vous que je fasse une simulation?" Reprit le premier.

"Non." Dit stark en levant le ton.

"Vous vou-" voulut tenter de demander le scientifique mais tony le coupa.

"DEHORS ! CASSEZ VOUS ! LAISSEZ MOI EN PAIX!" Hurla t il sur les hommes présent dans le labo.

Les scientifique se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas se frottait à iron man. Seul steve était rester il n'avait pas peur de l'ingénieur.

"tu pars pas?" Demanda le philanthrope.

"Non! Pourquoi tu fais çà?" Cherchant le regard de stark.

"C'est fury qui me l'a demander" dit il en continuant de démonter la gear box.

"Tony je te parle pas de çà. Je te parle de ta nouvelle petite amie." Dit rageusement Steve qui força tony à le regarder en remontant son menton.

"C'est pas ma petite amie... t'es jaloux?" Lui dit de toute son arrogance.

"Non ...tu fais ce que tu veux." Lâcha steve qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

"T'en as l'air pourtant. " Lui lança t il en en s'approchant un peu plus du circuit imprimé enfoui dans la gear box.

"Tu te trompes je ne le suis pas... je suis plus en colère qu'autre chose. " Dit il en douceur ce qui n'était pas en phase avec sa phrase justement.

"Ah bon." Lui répondit simplement le génie.

"Oui." Avoua steve en le fixant. "Tony!" Cria steve en remontant le visage de Tony par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec cette femme?" Dit il les larmes aux yeux.

"Rien... rien steve... il ne se passe rien avec cette femme." Lui dit tony en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens."Tu pensais que je t'avais déjà oublier? ... Steve je t'oublierai jamais. Je t'aime et si je fais çà c'est pour te préserver crois moi. Enfin pour préserver captain america. Il ne se passera jamais rien avec cette femme et aucunes autres d'ailleurs. Je suis homo steve. J'aime les hommes enfin du moins... un... toi."

Steve baisse les yeux il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est troublé.

C'est au tour de Tony a présent de remonter le visage de cap. Pour lui faire un baiser. A sa surprise steve se laissa faire. Il répondit même à son baiser. Tony lui caressa le visage puis les cheveux. Steve l'entoura de ses bras musclé. Tony descendit la main gauche jusqu'au creux de ses reins puis sur ses fesses. Steve de dégagea.

"Tony.. tout le monde peut nous voir." Dit steve en baissant les yeux. Les joue rosies.

Tony attira steve contre lui et lui dit à l'oreille.

"Je sais où personne ne nous verra. Suit moi."

Tony prit la main du captain et l'emmena dans un endroit où le shield stockait des pièces électronique et mécanique.

Il le plaqua contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis il déboutonna sa chemise pour embrasser son torse. Steve ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir. La bouche de Tony descendait le long de son torse en passant par son nombril où il y glissa sa langue. Il en profita pour déboutonner son pantalon et glissa sa main sous son caleçon caressant son sexe doucement.

Steve caressait les cheveux de stark d'une main et ses épaules de l'autre. Stark sortit le sexe de steve et posa sa bouche sur celle ci. Steve tressaillit quand stark prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Tony commença à faire des va et vient sur son membre . Steve ouvrit la bouche. Des petits son s'échappa de celle ci. Une main de chaque côté de sa tête, steve se laissa aller. Il ne pouvait pas résister à çà. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Stark baissa le pantalon du soldat en bas de ses pieds et le força à écarter ses jambes ,puis il suca son doigts et lui titilla l'antre.

Stark se redressa et sortit d'un carton un flacon de lubrifiant naturel qui était généralement utiliser pour lubrifié des pièces mécaniques fragiles. Il pressa le flacon et un liquide transparent coula le long de ses doigts. Il s'agenouilla et inserra son majeur dans l'intimité de captain. Il regarda Steve et celui ci le regardait avec envie.

"Tony..."

"Oui..."

Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et reprit son sexe entre ses lèvres.

"Tony..."

L'ingénieur inserra un troisième doigt et commença à masser sa prostate.

"Hum... Tony. .. han..."

Tony relâcha l'emprise de ses lèvres puis continua à masser son antre. Il regarda Steve qui était en extase. Puis stark retira ses doigts et remonta jusqu'à la bouche de captain pour y déposer un baiser.

"Tourne toi..."

Steve se retourne les mains posé contre le mur. Tony reprit le flacon et fit couler le liquide sur son membre. Il caressa le cou du soldat et de l'autre main se crée un passage pour atteindre l'intimité de steve. Il entra doucement en lui. A peine entrée steve laissa échappé un gémissement. Tony s'aperçut qu'il était déjà à deux doigts de s'extasier. Il commença ses mouvement de va et vient. Steve avait la joue collé contre le mur froid. Une bras plier au dessus de sa tête l'autre contre la fesse gauche de stark. Tony caressait les cheveux et le profil gauche de steve de sa main droite et de la gauche caressait le membre de captain. Tony sentit un liquide près ejaculatoire sortir. Steve allait bientôt jouir il le sentait. Il sentait ses muscles se rétracter autour de lui. Et puis les sons qu'il entendait le confirmé.

"Tony. ... tony... je vais..."

"Oui... mon ange... oui... vas y... jouis mon amour jouis."

Le liquide se repandit dans la main de stark. Cette fois ci stark passa outre son envie de voir le regard de steve. Son désir à ce moment là c'était de le faire jouir. De faire jouir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Stark continua ses va et vient jusqu'à qu'il se déverse en lui. Stark passa ses bras autour de la taille se son amant et posa son visage sur son dos à travers le tissus de sa chemise. Il tenta de récupère sa respiration. Puis quand son souffle vint stable il se retira de steve. Ce lui ci se retourna et stark vient directement dans ses bras. Steve lui caressa les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé mon ange. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là." Avoua tony les yeux fermé la tête incliné vers le bas.

"Je sais... enfin je l'espère." Dit il en fermant les yeux.

Tony releva la tête. Et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je te promets. Quand je t'ai dis de choisir. J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. J'ai pas penser à toi. J'ai pensé qu'à moi encore une fois." Il le devra du regard. Steve ouvrit les yeux.

"N'en parlons plus. .. Je voudrais pas briser ce si beau moment mais on devrait sortir d'ici avant que fury ne lançe le code rouge s'il ne te retrouve pas." Conclu steve.

"Ouais t'as raison ouais." Dit il en se frottant les mains sur le visage comme pour sortir d'un si beau rêve.

Les deux amants se rhabille et retourna dans la piece.

Le téléphone de stark sonna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo. Il vit le nom de pepper qui clignotait. Il décida de s'éloigner de son amant pour répondre à l'appel.

"Pepper?" Lui dit il en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide.

"Tony... Tom veut réitérer un dîner ce soir."

"Réitéré ...donc avec Vanessa... en conclu t il en passant les mains sous l'eau glacé.

"Exactement."

"Je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée... je.. je suis au shield là. .. avec steve..." dit il tout bas... en s'essuyant les mains.

"Oh..."

"Oui" répondit en attrapant le téléphone qu'il tenait entre son oreille et son épaule.

"Ét vous avez..."

"Oui." Répondit en se frottant les cheveux.

"Oh... je vais dire à tom que tu as quelque chose de prevu. A moins que..."

"A moins que quoi? " Demanda t il.

"Qu'as tu dis à steve à propos de Vanessa et toi?"

"La vérité." Dit simplement stark.

"Bien... tu penses que si on l'invitais il arrivera à ne rien dire."

"C'est steve tu sais bien qu'il ne dit jamais rien." Soupira Tony.

"Dans ce cas là viens avec lui. Fait style que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Ou si que je t'ai laisser un message mais que tu l'as pas vu."

"Comme ci... jarvis me tiendrait au courant." Lança t il en rigolant.

"Ça tom ne le sait pas."

"Ouais c'est vrai...OK je. .. je vais en parler avec steve. Je te bip pour te prévenir. " Il le cherchait déjà dû regard.

"OK a toute. "

"A toute." Dit simplement stark en raccrochant.

Stark raccrocha et proposa à steve de dîner avec eux.

"Mon ange...je ... pepper enfin tom... cette femme tu sais c'est. .. c'est la cousine de Tom. Lui ne sait pas que je m'en sert de ...d'alibi." Dit tony confus.

"Oui continu."

"Tom propose qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir pepper tom Vanessa et moi, tu voudrais venir? Comme ça tu verrais qu'il ne se passe rien." Dit stark en le dévorant des yeux.

"Non je ne viens pas... mais tu devrais accepter. Pauvre fille... " dit il en secouant la tête.

"Je sais c'est pas classe." Répondit il en baissant les yeux.

"Mouais... je.. vas y ok? Je te fais confiance tony. " Dit steve en tripotant le tee shirt du génie.

"T'es sur?" Lui demanda en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

"De te faire confiance?" Dit il simplement en repassant les plis du tee shirt de Tony.

"De ne pas venir." Il arrête son regard sur ses lèvres. ... il avait envie de l'embrasser encore.

"Oui, j'ai pas trop envie de te voir en gentleman avec une fille." Répondit steve en relevant la tête.

"T'es jaloux ...un peu... " dit stark tout souriant. Comme ci c'était la raison qui l'avait poussait à faire cette bêtise.

"Oui mais j'ai confiance en toi... espérons que les journalistes passent vite à autres chose. Sinon tu vas devoir te marier avec elle à ce train là." Dit steve souriant jaune.

"T'inquiètes pas pour çà. Je suis pas un homme à marier. Et si je me mari un jour ce serait sûrement pas avec elle." Dit stark en riant.

"Ah oui? Elle te plaît pas?" Demanda steve coquinenement. Il se doutait de la réponse du milliardaire.

"Dans certains état le mariage gay est autorisé." Répondit subitement stark. Steve ne dit rien mais un sourire vint sur ses lèvres. Stark reprit. "Mais captain america ne veut pas se marier avec un homme... bon allez je vais y aller mon ange. Je t'appelles ce soir. Je t'aime." Dit tony en lui déposant un baiser.

Ah non tout compte fait celle là il ne l'avait pas venu venir "Je t'aime aussi mon chéri. Et sage." Lui dit il avant que stark franchit la porte.

Dans la voiture stark se rend compte qu'il n'a pas finit les réglages de son arme. Avec le Captain il avait tout oublier. Il se dit que ce sera un prétexte pour retourner au shield demain.

* * *

Concernant ma coupure ...c'est une plaie profonde .. en gros on voyait mon os... mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux .. ça se referme tout doucement... tout ça à cause de marvel ... si si je vous le jure... avec mon cheri on a fabriquer un meuble pour y mettre toutes figurines , les comics, livre et dvd marvel... et on a mit des planche de verre non poli sur les côtés. Donc très tranchant... j'ai voulu prendre une figurine et hop je me suis coupé le dessus du doigt juste à côté du tendon... oufff...

Bref ça va mieux... Kiss. Aline


	10. Chapter 9

Quand Tony arriva à la tour. Pepper, Tom et Vanessa étaient dans le grand salon. Pepper avait sortit l'apéro. Tony était juste vêtu d'un Jean et d'un t-shirt black Sabbath. Il s'excuse auprès de Vanessa d'être vêtu ainsi, mais ça avait l'air de ne pas lui déplaire. Pepper avait tout prévu. Elle avait appeler un traiteur. Le repas se déroula bien, bien que Vanessa était de plus en plus entremettante, elle était sous le charme du milliardaire. Mais qui ne le serait pas. Il était si charmant. Tom paraissait heureux et trinquait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il avait l'air d'apprécier le génie à présent. A chaque verre que Tony se servait il trinquait. Vanessa et lui essayaient d'être au niveau de Tony. Pepper n'essayait pas de le suivre. Elle savait que peu de monde le suivrait. Elle tenta de dissuader les deux Peters de ne pas essayer de suivre stark dans la boisson mais ils ne l'écoutent pas. Ce qui valut des fou rire. Tom était plus tactile avec Pepper, la boisson devait lui faire de l'effet.

Il était 1h30 et Tom et Pepper étaient bien partis pour rejoindre la chambre de cette dernière. Tony, même bourré resta en bon gentleman et proposa à Vanessa la chambre d'ami. Qui était en réalité l'ancienne chambre de Steve. Tout le monde était à présent au lit. Tony en profita pour envoyer un sms à Steve pour lui dire que tout allait bien et surtout qu'il l'aimait. A peine il eut envoyer son message que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il se leva, Vanessa deboula dans la chambre.

"Je...je voulais te remercier pour la soirée." Dit Vanessa en titubant.

"De rien . De rien." Répondit Stark en essayant de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Trop tard elle s'était déjà vautrer sur le lit. Elle souriait au plafond.

"Tony... "

"Vanessa tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre." Dit il en se frottant le visage.

Vanessa se releva et se colla à stark. Elle tenta de l'embrasser. Il l'esquive.

"Vanessa je... c'est ... c'est trop tôt. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre."

Elle se niche dans ses bras.

"Tom dit que je devrais pas aller trop vite avec toi. Il dit que tu n'es pas un bon gars. Mais je trouve pas." Dit elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tom a sûrement raison. Il m'en voudrait si..." Il détourna le regarde de la jeune femme.

"On est pas obligé de lui dire tu sais..." Dit elle coquinement.

"Ouais mais non..." Dit il en soufflant.

Elle glissa sa main sur les fesses de Tony.

"Hep non..." Dit Stark en tenant ses poignet fermement.

"Tony... laisse toi faire. Je sais que tu en as envie... j ai lu tout les magasines People. Et je sais que ça ne te dérange pas." Dit elle tentant de dégager ses mains.

"J'ai changé, retourne dans ta chambre s'il te plaît." Dit Stark furieux.

"Non..." Dit elle résigné à rester là.

"Non?" Dit Stark surprise de cette effronté.

"J'ai envie de toi Tony..." Dit elle en caressant son torse.

"Pas moi." Lui répondit Tony en la repoussant.

"Pas toi?" Dit elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

"Pas pour l'instant. ... Vanessa va dans ta chambre." Dit Stark plus sèchement en découpant chaque syllabes.

"D'accord. On verra ça plus tard..." Dit Vanessa en lui faisant les yeux doux.

"Oui c'est ça oui. Allez bonne nuit." Dit sèchement stark.

"Bonne nuit mon chéri. " Dit la jeune femme toute souriante.

Mon chéri c'était le petit surnom que Steve lui donnait. Tony ferma la porte à clef cette fois ci et s'allongea sur son lit. Il en était malade. Il revoyait ses mains glisser sur ses fesses et sur son torse. Il en était écoeuré. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Tony se leva tôt et prépara le petit déjeuner. Enfin du moins il avait fait couler du café. Pepper le rejoignit peu de temps après et avait préparé le jus d'orange. Tony avait sortit des gauffres. Ils en profitèrent pour parler un instant avant que les Peters arrivent.

"Vanessa m'a rejoint dans ma chambre." Dit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non! T'as coucher avec ?" Cria pepper le écartant les yeux de stupeur.

"Non! Pepper! " Soupira Tony en se passant une main sur le visage avant de relever la tête et voir le visage de Pepper désolé.

"Excuse moi... je me suis habitué à ce que tu le fasses." Dit elle en secouant la tête.

"Je suis homo Peps." Dit Stark tout bas . "J'ai eu du mal à la repoussé."

"T'en avais envie aussi?" Dit elle tout bas en se rapprochant du milliardaire.

"Non mais elle oui. Elle ne lâchait rien... je sais pas comment je vais faire Peps. Elle va finir par me violer... il fut un temps ça ne m'aurait pas déranger mais là. Je suis désolé Pepper mais je vais devoir arrêter. .. avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier.. elle faillit m'embrasser. .. elle me pelotait sérieusement je peux pas..." Dit Tony en secouant sa tête et son corps comme par dégoût.

"Je comprend qu-"

"Monsieur les Peters arrivent." Annonça l IA.

"Merci Jarvis. " Dit stark en se tournant vers le couloir.

On aurait dit que jarvis avait comprit que Tony et Pepper ne devaient pas être surprit en pleine conversation.

Les Peters arrivèrent à leur tour. Vanessa avait l'air gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ils déjeunèrent tous en silence. Puis ils partirent tous prendre une douche. Tony était déjà lavé et était revenu dans la cuisine prendre encore un autre café. Vanessa le rejoint.

"Tony. ..je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier." Dit la jeune en posant ses mains sur son torse.

"Je... Vanessa je.. je préfère qu'on arrête de se voir." Lui dit il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

"Pardon?" Lança Vanessa qui s'était reculé pour mieux voir le visage de Tony.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit celui ci en secouant la tête.

"Je ne te plais pas?" Reprit elle en se rapprochant de lui.

"Ce n'est pas là la question." Lui dit elle en penchant la tête.

"J'avais trop bu... s'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas." Lui dit elle en s'accrochant au cou de l'ingénieur.

"Je suis désolé je préfère qu'on arrête là." Répond Stark en enlevant les mains de la jeune femme de son cou.

"Mais...Tony..." dit elle incrédule.

"Désolé Vanessa." Lui répond Tony en baissant les yeux.

La jeune femme se tourna et partit en courant. Elle s'enferme dans une salle de bain. Tony prend la bouteille de Scotch qui traînait encore dur la table du salon et en versa une larmichette dans sa tasse de café. Tom débarqua en colère.

"Qu'as tu dis à Vanessa?" Hurla t il le poing serré.

"Depuis quand me tutoyez vous Carl?" Répondit l'ingénieur en souriant.

"Stark! Qu'est il arrivé? Et arrêtez de m'appeler par tout les noms possible.! Vous m'énervez à la fin." Avait lancé tom toujours les poing serré le long de son corps.

"Je lui ai dis que j'arrêtais." Lui répond l'ingénieur calmement.

"Comme ça ... savez dans quel état elle est? Avez vous vu dans quel état vous l'avez mise?... vous êtes vraiment un pur conard." Lança tom en le pointant du doigt.

"Merci du compliment." Ironisa Stark.

Tom leva le poing et l'écrase contre la joue de Tony.

Tony bascula en arrière et vint s'écraser contre le bar.

"Je vous avez dis que je n'avais pas peur de vous Stark vous êtes un gros conard." Pesta Tom en direction de Tony.

Pepper arriva en courant. Et attrape Tom par le bras.

"Mais enfin Tom! Tony!" Dit elle en réalisant que Tom l'avait sûrement frapper. "Va voir Vanessa elle te demande." Dit fermement Pepper a Tom.

Pepper se précipite dans la cuisine va chercher une poche de glaçon pour l'appliquer contre la joue de Stark. "Que lui as tu dis?" Dit elle calmement en examinant la plaie.

"Rien...rien de spéciale. .. il m'en veut pour Vanessa. " Dit Stark se frottant la joue.

"Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute." Dit elle en se frottant le visage.

"Non. .Chut. . Ça sert a rien qu'il nous en veuille à tout les deux." Dit Stark en retirant ses mains de son visage.

"Bon je crois que je ferais mieux de les raccompagner." Se reprit elle.

"Je pense oui." Acquiesça Tony.

"Ça va aller Tony..." lui demande Pepper qui se sentait fautive de l'altercation.

"Oui t'inquiètes pas Pepper. C'est pas la première fois que je prend un coup." Dit Stark en se frottant la joue.

"Oui...je... j y vais je t'appelle."

"OK. ..." Dit Tony toujours à terre.

Pepper s'en va et Stark reste là au pied de son bar. Il attrapa la bouteille tomber lors de la bagarre. Il se réjouit qu'elle n'est pas cassé. La déboucha et en bu deux gorgée.

Tony finit par se redresser et entreprit de débarrasser le salon de nettoyer le verre briser. De débarrasser tout les verres de la veille. Il fit même tourner le lave vaisselle. En début d'après midi. Il appela Fury pour l'informer que son arme était pas encore régler et demander si Steve pourrait la lui amener à la tour. Fury qui n'était pas dupe accepta. C'est alors qu'à 15h Steve arriva avec l'arme à électro-implusion.

"Bonjour je t'ai amener ton joujou." Lui dit Steve tout sourire.

"Merci... " Lui répondit Tony en lui rendant ce sourire.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?" Dit Steve en caressant sa joue.

"Je me suis pris un pain dans la gueule. Chris." Dit il avant de se retourner.

"Chris?" Demanda Steve en lui prenant le bras.

"Le gars de Pepper." Conclus Stark en se pivotant.

"C'est Tom." Dit Steve sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il était arrivé.

"On s'en fout de son nom." Lui dit Tony en caressant les cheveux du soldat.

"Vous avez fini par vous battre... pour Pepper?" Reprit Steve en faisant un pas en arrière.

"Non pas pour Pepper. Pourquoi on se battrait pour Pepper?" Reprit l'ingénieur en rapprochant de Steve.

"Je ne sais pas..." Dit Steve qui secoué la tête incrédule.

"J'ai virer Vanessa. " lança l'ingénieur fiers de lui.

"Ah bon?" Répondit Steve qui tenter de cacher son sourire.

"Ouais. .. Fais pas semblant que ça te fais chier..." Dit stark en souriant.

"Hem... tu crois que les médias vont..." Reprit Steve en se grattant la tête

"Steve... je pense pas que Vanessa se vanterait de s'être fait jeter." Lança Stark en ecarquillant la yeux.

"Hem..." Acquiesça Steve.

"Allez donne moi çà. Je dois la régler pour hier. Tu viens avec moi au labo?" Dit Stark en lui arrachant l'arme des mains.

"OK. ..je te suis..." Dit sSeve en souriant.

Steve s'était assis dans le canapé en griffonnant sur un carnet et Tony finit les réglages. Il ne restait plus grand chose pour qu'elle soit finit complètement.

Les réglages de l'arme finit, Stark rejoint Steve. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et prendre son cher et tendre dans ses bras.

"Que s'est il passé avec Vanessa pour que tu l'as renvoie." Le regardant de biais.

"Elle a essayé." Dit stark tout simplement.

"Elle a essayé quoi?" Lança Steve surpris de la réponse. l'as

"De m'embrasser." Dit il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Et tu l'as renvoyer pour ça?" Lui dit il avant un grand sourire.

"Elle voulait me caresser partout partout." Dit il en mimant les gestes sur lui.

"Tu m'étonnes avec un corps comme le tiens..." Reprit le soldat.

"Mais malheureusement elle n'est pas toi donc je lui interdit de me toucher ... " répondit Stark en le fixant dans les yeux.

"Et moi? Je peux te toucher?" Dit Steve avec un rictus.

Toi? T'as tout les droits." Dit Stark en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Steve caressait le dos de Stark et descendit jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient placées sur ses fesses. Stark enfouie son visage dans le cou de Steve . Celui ci penche directement sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

"Monsieur."

"Hem..."

"Monsieur... "

"Jarvis... tais toi..." Grogna Stark

"Monsieur! Monsieur Peters est devant le sas."

"Merde devant le sas... ce sas qui est transparent." Dit tony se grattant la tête comme pour réfléchir à une issue.

Stark se dégagea de Steve.

"Ouvre lui." Dit Stark en se rapprochant du sas.

Tom entre comme une furie et décroche directement un uppercut dans le visage de Tony.

Tony s'écrase à terre.

"Pas encore le visage merde..." Dit il en passant une main contre son visage tuméfié.

Steve court vers Tom et le maîtrise. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Tom se débattait mais face au Captain America il n'avait aucunes chance de se libérer. Tony se leva avec beaucoups de mal.

"Tony ça va?" Demanda Steve.

"Oui..." Dit il en se frottant à nouveau.

"Vous me répugnez... vous vous êtes servit de Vanessa. Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus attirer par les hommes.. que c'était juste une aventure ! !... vous êtes vraiment des conard.! "Cria Tom.

"Il ne s'est pas servit d'elle. Tony voulait être normal... il voulait tenter de redevenir normal. D'aimer une femme." Raconta Steve.

"Et je n y arrive pas." Dit Tony qui avait réussit à se relever en se tenant à un établi.

"Vous êtes gay... Iron man et Captain America sont réellement gays et moi qui pensais que ce n'était pas serieux..." Dit Tom en riant nerveusement.

"Monsieur Peters vous ne comprenez pas..." Dit calmement Steve.

"Non je ne comprend pas et lâchez moi vous me faites mal."

"Très bien ... si je vous lâche promettez moi de ne pas sauter sur Stark."

"Je vous le promet de tout façon vous vous mettrez en travers."

Steve lâche tom et celui ci s'assoit sur une chaise.

"Vous vous aimez." Dit tout bas Tom.

"Oui." Dit calmement Steve qui étonné fortement Tony.

"Depuis longtemps?"

"Un moment." Avoua Tony.

"Nous étions séparer. Car Tony n'acceptait pas son homosexualité. Il voulait être hétéro se marier avoir des enfants." Dit Captain America.

Tony regarda son amant mentir. Jamais il se douterait qu'un jour il verrait Captain América mentir pour lui.

"Pepper est elle au courant?"

"Non.. enfin je pense pas... Tony... est elle au courant?" Demanda Steve en se tournant vers le génie.

"De mon homosexualité? Biensure que non. Enfin elle a crut que je voulais essayer mais elle ne sait pas que je suis définitivement perdu. Vous allez nous balancer à la presse?" Questionna le milliardaire.

"Je..je ne sais pas.. dois je le faire?" Demande Tom.

"Euh.. je préférais pas moi." Dit Tony en se frottant la nuque.

"Je... qu'allez vous faire si je vous dénonce?" Demanda Tom avec un sourire narquois.

"Hem. ..démentir. .. je ne suis pas prêt et puis vous savez personne ne vous croira." Dit Tony en riant.

"Hem...c'est pas faux." Conclus Tom.

"Pourquoi maintenant? Je veux dire quand vous êtes venu dîner la première fois avec Bruce et Natasha ça ne vous dérangez pas qu'on se tripotaient le Captain et moi?" Questionna Tony.

"Vous ne vous serviez pas de ma cousine." Pesta Peters.

"Ah oui..." Dit l'ingénieur levant les yeux aux ciel.

"Dite le au moins à Vanessa. " Dit Tom.

"Non il est hors de question de mettre au courant qui que se soit. Je peux lui dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre mais hors de question de lui avouer que j'aime les hommes." Lança Stark en croisant les bras sur le torse.

"Peut être que si vous lui donnez ce qu'elle veut. .. si vous couchiez avec elle. Elle aurait ce qu'elle veut et ." Lança Tom qui le fixait.

"Euh.. là c'est moi qui suis pas d'accord. Hors de question d'imaginer Tony faire ...enfin Tom.. vous n'y pensez pas." Dit Steve Choqué.

"De toute façon je ne suis pas d'accord non plus. Écoutez tom faites ce que vous voulez quoiqu'il en soit nous dementirons. Vous n'êtes rien. Nous nous sommes des héros. Personnes ne vous croiraient." Confia Tony qui s'approchait de Tom doucement.

"Je... vous allez me séquestrée. " Demande peters pétrifiée par Steve.

Tony rit. "Biensure que non... quoique vous êtes pas mal vous pourriez être mon esclave sexuel." Dit Stark se pinçant les lèvres.

"Tony..." Gronda Steve en fonçant les sourcils.

"Ah je plaisante ... " Dit Tony qui roula des yeux.

"Vous êtes libre." Reprit Steve qui s'était presque mit au garde à vous pour lui dire çà.

"Jarvis ouvre lui le sas." Finit par dire l'ingénieur qui regardait ses pieds.

Le sas s'ouvre et Tom s'engouffre dans celui ci.

Steve s'approcha de Stark et regarda de plus près le visage de son bien aimé. "Il faut désinfecter çà." Dit Steve en s'approchant de Tony.

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais mentir. Mon amour." Dit Stark qui tentait de lui caressait les cheveux.

"Pour toi je fais vraiment n'importe quoi..." lui répondit Steve en enlevant les mains baladeuse de l'ingénieur.

Steve va vers l'armoire à pharmacie sort du désinfectants et du coton puis s'approche de Stark.

"Aie... ça pique... " Cria Stark qui fait un bond.

"J'ai même pas encore posé le coton." Lui dit Steve le coton à la main loin du visage de Tony.

"T'es sur?" Demanda Tony. Méfiant.

"Oui." Acquiesça simplement Steve.

"Parce que ca pique.. " Assura Tony qui avait peur du coton à présent.

Steve tamponne l'ingénieur.

".. Aie." Hurla Tony.

"Là oui. Pauvre Petite chose ..." dit steve en riant.

"Pourquoi il me frappe toujours le visage...sérieux ça devient soûlant." Dit il une mine déconfite.

"Ne bouge pas Tony... " Lui répond steve en lui faisant les gros yeux.

"Mais ça pique..." Répondit simplement l'ingénieur.

"Ça ne pique pas. Qu'est ce que tu es douillet." Dit le soldat qui riait plus fort.

"J'ai pas de sérum super soldat moi. Aie. .Aie.. " Dit Stark en se débattant.

Après avoir soigné les plaies de Tony. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. L'un contre l'autre au calme ensemble. Enfin ensemble. Ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience être ensemble au calme l'un contre l'autre.

Jarvis interrompit le silence.

"Monsieur un appelle de melle pPtts."

Passe la moi. Pepper?" Dit il en redressant.

"Tom m'a tout raconté, merci de ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité."

"Ça sert à rien de le lui dire. Ça n'aurait qu'aggraver les choses." Dit Stark en en caressant la main de Steve. "Que compte t il faire?"

"Je pense qu'il n'en fera rien. S'il tient réellement à moi il ne fera rien contre toi. "

"OK. .." Répondit il simplement.

"Alors Steve et toi êtes retourner ensemble? "

"A ton avis?" Dit Stark en riant.

"Hem... je suis contente pour vous... Tom revient je raccroche ...merci Tony bisous à vous."

Pepper raccrocha. Et Tony embrassa son ange à pleine bouche.

"Ce soir on se fait un repas en tête à tête?" Dit Stark relevant le menton.

"Juste toi et moi?" Demanda Steve le fixant dans les yeux.

"Oui c'est ce qui s'appelle un tête à tête." Dit l'ingénieur en roulant des yeux " On ne l'a jamais fait."

"C'est vrai." Lui dit Steve en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

"Que veux tu manger ce soir? As tu une envie spéciale? Mis à part mon corps biensure." Dit Tony en clignant des yeux.

"mis à part ton corps? ... ben non alors je n'ai aucunes idées. " Finit par dire le soldat.

"Tu demanderas à Jarvis de t'énumérer le menu du traiteur. je dois partir." Dit il en se levant d'un bond.

"Tu vas où?" Dit le soldat en fonçant les sourcils.

"Au shield.! Je t'ai dis je dois régler ça pour hier. Fury est furieux." Dit il presque effrayé par ce qui pourrait se passer entrequi le directeur et lui.

"C'est marrant çà Fury est furieux." dit steve en se marrant.

"C'est vrai... bon allez j'y vais il va m'en mettre une sinon et franchement j'en ai un peu marre de me prendre des coups. Quoique je suis pas obliger d'enlever mon armure. Ouais je ferais mieux de ne pas l'enlever." Dit il en se précipitant vers une armure.

"OK. .. je... je vais nous préparer un bon dîner. ..en tête à tête." Lui dit Steve avec un clin d'oeil.

Tony enfila son armures.

"Hey Iron Man n'avez vous pas oublier quelque chose?" Lui dit steve s'approchant de lui avant que Tony soit sur le quinjet.

"Un baiser peut être?" Dit Stark avec la voix de iron man.

Tony releva son masque et embrasse Steve langoureusement.

"Je reviens vite." Dit Tony en baissant son masque et en avança vers la rampe de lancement.

Steve le regarde s'élancer dans les airs.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stark entra dans le bureau de Fury et dépose l'arme sur son bureau.

"Je pensais que vous n'allez jamais me livrer cet arme." Dit Fury simplement.

"Désolé j'ai eu quelque contretemps." Lui répondit il.

"Ce contre temps ne s'appellerait pas Steve Rogers?" Dit Fury avec un grand sourire.

"S'il n'y avait que lui." Dit Stark en relevant son masque.

"Ah... vous l'avez trompé? Il aurait pu vous amochez bien plus." Dit Fury en découvrant les plaies de Stark.

"Ce n'est pas Cap. . .. c'est .. laisser tomber Fury..." Dit il en tentant d'attraper une babiole sur le bureau de Fury.

"Bien. .. l'arme est prête pour partir en production? " Demanda le directeur impatient.

"Oui." Tony élargit un écran holographique et éclate la vue. "Voici les plans. Vos scientifiques pourront la reproduire?"

"Je ne sais pas ... à vous de me le dire." Lui dit Fury en penchant la tête sur le côté l'oeil le fixant.

"Je pense que c'est faisable. Ils ont un Qi relativement plus haut que la moyenne des humains lambda" s'exclame Tony en triant les dossiers.

"Bien... je ne vous retiens pas Stark." Lui dit Fury en lui montrant la sortie.

"Directeur Fury à plus." Dit Stark en lui faisant un salue militaire.

"A plus tard Stark." Dit Fury désespéré du comportement gamin de l'ingénieur.

Tony ne perdit pas une minute et rejoint son amant à la tour avengers. En arrivant il découvrit Pepper et Steve aux fourneaux.

"Ah tu es de retour?" Lance steve la poêle à la main.

"Beh Oui je t'avais dis que je ne serais pas long." Lui dit Tony en se positionnant derriere lui et en l'entourant de ses bras

"Pepper se joint à nous ce soir." Lança Steve qui mélangé le repas.

"Ah bon?" Lui dit il en le forçant à se tourner. "Et notre dîner en tête à tête."

"Plus tard... Pepper est seule. On ne va pas la laisser seule non?" Lui dit Steve en baissant le gaz avant qu'ils ne foutent le feu.

"Tu me surprend." Lui dit Stark en caressant les cheveux blond.

"Elle s'est donné du mal pour nous. C'est la moindre des choses." Lui dit Steve en caressant la nuque du brun.

"Je.. je peux aller chez Tom si vous voulez." Lança pepper qui venait de passer la porte.

"Non restez ici." Ordonna Steve la cuillère en bois à la main.

"Je vais préparer l'apéro moi." Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers le bar.

"Ça on se doute que tu sais le faire." Lança Steve la mine dépité.

"C'est un repproche?" Demanda Stark en fronça les sourcils.

"Tu devrais limiter ta consommation d'alcool." Dit steve reprenant le repas en main.

"C'est vrai que ses derniers jours tu as beaucoups bu." Ajouta Pepper l'air désolé de le balancer.

"Oh commencez pas tout les deux." Dit il en sortant un shaker.

Tony passa outre les réflexion de Pepper et Steve et prépara l'apéro. Il refit le cocktail que natasha et lui avaient fait la semaine dernière.

Les trois amis se réunirent autour de la table basse.

"A vous deux." Dit la blonde venitienne en levant son verre.

"A vous Pepper et à toi mon chéri." Dit Steve en levant le sien.

"A mes deux amours." Dit Tony en les regardant l'un après l'autre.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour me revoilà avec un petit chapitre ... je viens à vous remerciez de me suivre. Merô je te remercie pour tout tes conseils. ... un petit chapitre qui fera plaisir à Angelroyu eh oui son cap c'est sacrée. Au passage je te fais de gros bisous. Voilà voilà. ... je voulais vous prévenir qu'on approche de la fin. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

* * *

Le dîner finit. Pepper se retire.

"Je vais dans mes appartements les garçons je vais vous laissez... ah Tony avec tout ça j'ai oublier de te demander pourrais tu me remplacer demain?" Dit elle en faisant une moue de chien battue.

"Te remplacer?" Lui répond Stark étonné.

"A Stark Industrie. J'ai quelque chose à faire. C'est important." Ajouta Pepper en penchant la tête.

"Euh... oui.. je peux bien faire çà pour toi. " Dit il avec un grand sourire.

"C'est ton entreprise Tony. C'est normal que tu le fasses non?" Ajouta Steve

"C'est pas faux." Acquiesça Tony.

"Bonne nuit les garçons. " Dit elle simplement.

"Bonne nuit Pepper." Lança Tony

"Bonne nuit melle Potts."

"Bon... on est à deux..." Dit Tony en enlaçant Steve.

Steve le regarde et lui pose un baiser sur son front.

"J'aurai aimer un baiser moins chaste."

"Je t'aime Tony... le fait d'être séparer de toi m'a fait réaliser que je t'aimais à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginer. Et te voir en compagnie d'une autre personne que moi m'a rendu... jaloux. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé." Lui dit il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Moi non plus.. si pour vivre heureux on doit se cacher alors on se cachera. Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre." Tony posa sa joue meurtrie contre le torse de Steve.

"On va dans notre chambre?" Dit Steve en levant les yeux au ciel gêné.

"Notre séparation temporaire t'as fais devenir plus obsédé." Di t il avec un sourire langoureux.

Steve sourit et lui prend la main pour l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Steve allonge Stark sur le dos et se mit califourchon sur lui. Il relève son tee shirt et embrasse son torse. Tony voulait le caresser mais Steve l'en empêcha. En tenant ses poignet au dessus de sa tête.

"Cette fois ci c'est moi qui tiens les rênes."

"Hum... j'aime quand tu prends les choses en main." Dit Stark se léchant les lèvres.

"Tu verras quand je te prendrais en main." Répondit Steve en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Hum. ..mon ange..." Reprit Stark en fermant les yeux.

Steve se leva et partit dans le dressing. Stark en profita pour se mettre nu. Il était pressé que Steve tienne les rênes.

Steve fut surprit de voir Tony déjà nu.

"C'était à moi de te déshabiller." Lança Steve en fronçant les sourcil.

"Oups ..." Dit ce dernier en baissant la tête.

"Tu seras puni." Ajouta Steve.

"Oui puni moi." Dit Stark se jetant sur le lit.

Steve attacha les poignets de Stark au lit à l'aide d'une cravate en soie qui avait dû lui coûter extrêmement cher. Les mains liées, Stark sourit béatement.

Steve enleva son maillot. Puis déboutonna son jean il le fit glisser en bas de ses pieds. Puis il s'assoit à califourchon sur lui. Steve posa ses mains sur le torses de Stark juste en dessous de l'ark. Puis il se frotta contre l'érection de Tony. Steve se recula et déposa des baiser sur ses abdos. Puis lentement descend sa bouche sur son aine. Stark se tortillait dans tout les sens.

Steve continu son épopée jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleures son sexe. Il parsème de baiser son sexe bien érigé puis il descend sur ses testicules. Puis remonte le long de son sexe avec sa langue. Il titilla son gland. Celui ci gesticulant de plaisir. Jamais Steve ne lui avait fait çà. Pas de cette manière en tout cas.

Steve ouvre la bouche et englouti son sexe et commence à faire des va et vient sur son membre tout en caressant ses pectoraux saillant.

Stark ferma les yeux. Il sentait l'envie montait en lui. Ses lèvres, sa langue, son souffle le caressait. Steve arrêta un moment en voyant son amant deglutir difficilement. Stark était dans tout ses états. Steve se redressa ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le gel. Il ouvrit le flacon et recouvrir ses doigts. Il passa la main entre ses fesses serré. Entre les jambes de Steve. Puis il remonte ses jambes et les place sur ses épaules. Il remit du gel sur ces doigts. Reprit en bouche le membre de Stark et caressa l'antre de l'ingénieur.

Doucement Steve jouait avec Tony. Il inserra une phalanges pour la retirer ensuite puis il recommenca en lui insérant à chaque fois qu'une phalange. Tony ne le sentait plus. Il était super détendu. Il supplia Dteve d'aller plus loin.

"Mon ange... arrête de jouer." Dit Stark en se mordant les lèvres.

"Non Je suis le chef Tony t'as pas oublier." Dit il simplement.

"Non Cap j'ai pas oublier...pitié."

Steve réinséra son doigts en s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui et le retira puis il inserra un deuxième doigt avant de les retirer à nouveau.

"Mon ange..."

Steve prit le sexe de Tony dans sa main. Et accéléra le mouvement mais ce n'était pas que Tony espérait. Quoiqu'il ne se plaignait pas.

"Mon ange..."

Steve accéléra ses va et vient de ses doigts. Tony se tord dans tout les sens. Se redressa comme il pouvait pour admirer son homme lui enfoncer ses doigts.

"Prend moi mon ange...prend moi."

"Stark! Je m'introduirais en toi que quand je l'aurais decider. " Grogna Steve.

"Oui... d'accord. .oui... mais j'en peux plus là." Répondit Stark comme un enfant.

"Qui est le chef?" Demande fermement le soldat.

"Toi... pitié mon amour." Répondit l'ingénieur.

Steve sourit à la vue d'un Stark trop impatient. Trop excite.

Il se redressa et se plaça contre ses fesses. Entre ses jambes. Il attrapa le gel et s'en badigeonne. Il frotta son sexe contre celui de Stark qui était devenu tout rouge par l'excitation.

Puis Steve se fraya un chemin pour accéder en Tony.

Steve entra sans difficulté. Mais se retira aussi vite pour mieux le pénétré ensuite. Stark émit un gémissement lorsque Steve était entré.

"Mon ange... vas y ... vas y ..."

Steve accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient. Il n'avait pas lâcher le sexe de Tony qu'il agitait énergiquement entre ses doigts. Steve se mit au dessus de Stark il le regardait gémir. A chaque penetration Stark gémissait.

"Steve. .. c'est bon...c'est trop bon... han.."

"Mon chéri. ...Ouvre les yeux..."

Stark parut amusé que Steve lui retourne ses propres envies.

Il ouvrit tout de même les yeux. Ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. Tony arrivait difficilement à avaler sa salive. Il semblait être au bord de l'extase.

"Steve détache moi."

"Sûrement pas..." Steve accéléra ses mouvement de va et vient. Lorsque Stark gémir fortement.

"Han..han.. han... oui... Steve. .. mon ange.. c'est. .. hum..."

"Ouvre les yeux..."

Tony ouvre les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient complètement ouvertes. Il jouit. Il jouit les yeux ouvert fixant ceux de Steve.

Steve continua ses va et vient. Il avait de l'endurance il pouvait lui faire l'amour toute la nuit s'il le voulait. Alors il continua ses va et vient. Tony criait. Il criait si fort que Steve fallut mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes trop intenses pour un simple homme non dopé au sérum Steve cessa de le pénétrer. Il sortit de lui et déversa son liquide précieux sur son torse.

Tony venait de fermer les yeux. Et essayait de récupérer ses facultés respiratoires et mentales. Il n'avait jamais vu Steve dans cet état. C'était la première fois que Steve le penetrait. Jusqu'à présent c'était Tony qui le penetrait et non l'inverse. Jusqu'à présent c'était Tony qui tenait les rênes. Mais là le capitaine avait reprit sa fonction de chef.

Steve se laissa tomber sur le dos. Et se calma un peu.

"Mon ange ... tu pourrais. ... me ... me détacher." Dit Stark en respirant fort.

"Oui.. excuse moi. " Dit il confus.

"Y'a pas... de quoi..." répondit Stark en souriant.

"T'as aimer?" Demanda Steve.

"C'est une ...vraie. .. question? J'ai adorer..." dit Stark en roulant des yeux.

Steve se remit à califourchon et détacha son bien aimé.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." Dit Steve qui rougissait à présent .

"Ne te repproche rien. . C'était parfait... tu peux recommencer quand tu veux... enfin cette nuit je dors..." Dit il en fermant les yeux.

"Je me doute oui."

Après une douche. Les deux compères s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve fut réveiller par un baiser de Tony.

"Tu t'en vas déjà?" Dit Steve se frottant le visage pour se réveiller.

"Je vais remplacer Pepper. Enfin je vais remplacer celle qui me remplace ... ." Dit Tony en levant les ciel comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Mouais à ce soir mon chéri. Travail bien." Lui lança le soldat.

"A ce soir."

Steve se prélasse un peu dans le lit et rejoignit Pepper dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour Steve."

"Alors qu'aviez vous de si important pour laisser Stark industrie entre les mains de Tony?" Demanda Steve. En attrapant un mug.

"Son anniversaire." Lui répond Pepper.

"Ah oui j'avais oublier." Dit il en se retournant brusquement.

"C'est ce soir sa fête surprise..." dit elle en buvant son café.

Steve sourit. "Il va être content. " dit il en s'appuyant contre le meuble.

"J'espère bien. Il faut que j'appelle tout le monde les décorateurs, les traiteurs. " dit elle dépassé.

"Je peux vous aidez?" Lança Steve en avalant son café.

"Biensure... vous m'allez être très utile pour bouger les meubles. " répondit Pepper amusé.

"Mes facultés musculaires sont à votre service pepper." Reprit Steve en avalant le reste du mug.

"Ne me tentait pas captain." Dit elle avec un grand sourire coquin. Il rirent tout les deux.

"Alors qu'avez vous envisager de faire vous et Tony?" Demande Pepper calmement.

"Je... je ne sais pas.. ne plus nous séparer dans un premier temps. " dit il en hochant de la tête.

"Ça serait une bonne chose. Tony était devenu exécrable pendant votre absence. Il était insupportable et s'était réfugié dans l'alcool. ... il tient énormément à vous. Vous êtes tout pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que vous partagez le même lit." Confia t-elle en cherchant le regard de Steve pour le rassurer .

"Vous pensez qu'il pourra cacher notre relation longtemps." Lui demanda le soldat.

"Je pense que pour vous il serait prêt à raccrocher." Affirma t-elle.

"A raccrocher quoi?" Dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

"A rendre les armes. A abandonner les avengers. Il irait même à renier Iron man." Dit elle dépité.

"Ce serait dommage. Iron man est un bienfaiteur pour ce monde." lança Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. Le mug contre son torse.

"A choisir entre être héros et être heureux. Je pense qu'il vous choisirait vous." Dit elle triste qu'il ne l'avait pas choisit. Elle.

"Vous pensez?" Lui demande le soldat qui pose son mug dans l'évier.

"J'en suis persuadée... bon vous m'aidez à bouger ce canapé?" Ajoute celle ci en déposant son bol à son tour.

Steve sourit et souleva le canapé à bout de bras. "Je le met où?"

"Oh placez le la bas. " Dit elle amusé de voir le canapé en l'air.

Steve et Pepper réagencent le salon. Pour la fête de ce soir. Il prirent le déjeuner ensemble puis Natasha arriva.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Dit joyeusement la veuve noire.

"Bonjour Nath." Dit Steve avec un large sourire.

"Bonjour Natasha." Dit Pepper.

"Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire comme discours?" Demanda la femme d'affaire.

"J'ai ma petite idée." Affirma la rousse

"Steve tu ne veux toujours pas faire de discours? " Demanda Pepper.

"Je non.." Murmura steve.

"Bon alors Pepper tu es prête?" Annonça la rousse tout excité

"Oui." Acquiesça simplement Pepper.

"Tu viens avec nous Steve? Oh vous avez déjà tout bouger c'est cool. Steve?" Dit elle surprise.

"Euh..." dit il l'air gêné.

"On va faire du shopping. " Ajouta Natasha.

"Euh non merci. Je vais faire un peu de sport. " se reprit il.

"Tes sur?" Demande Pepper.

"Oui allez y... à toute a l'heure les filles." Ajoute t il.

"A tout à l'heure. "

Pepper profita pour apprendre à natasha ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La bagarre et la réconciliation entre les héros.

Tony appela Steve en fin d'après midi celui ci courait.

"Allô. " Dit Steve content de cet appel.

"Alors que fais tu mon amour?"

"Je cours." Dit il en s'approchant d'un banc.

"Ça m'aurait étonné. Et Pepper?"

"Je ne sais pas elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire. " Répondit Steve en posant un pieds sur le banc pour s'étirer.

"Quel genre de chose?"

"Quel genre de chose voudrais tu qu'elle fasse?" Reprit celui en répondant par une autre question.

"J'en sais rien. .. bon je serais rentré vers 18h au plus tard ok?"

"OK. " Lança t il en changeant de jambe.

"On se fera un dîner. .. rien qu'à deux cette fois ci. "

"D'accord. Bon allez je te laisse je vais me refroidir sinon." Dit il en sautillant.

"Tu es tout chaud là..."

"Tony..." Gronda t il en fronçant les sourcils comme ci Tony pouvait le voir.

"OK je raccroche je t'embrasse à ce soir mon ange."

"A ce soir." Lança Steve tout souriant.

Steve sourit au mensonge qu'il avait dit. Il avait apprit à mentir à présent et avait même répondu à une question par une autre question. Il coura encore quelques kilomètres et se dirigea ensuite vers la tour.

A son retour les filles n'étaient pas encore revenu. Il se jeta dans un canapé.

"Jarvis." Demanda steve en levant les yeux au plafond.

"Oui monsieur Rogers."

"Quel est selon toi le meilleur cadeau que je puisse faire à Tony?" Demanda le soldat.

"Il me semble que mon maître voudrait que votre relation soit révéler au grand jour."

"Il me semblerait aussi oui mais mis a part çà. Que puis je lui offrir d'autre que çà?" Demanda le soldat en se frottant la nuque.

"Votre amour est le plus cadeau."

"Tu es sur que tu es une machine?" Dit il en fronçant les yeux.

"On ne peut plus sûre. "

"Hem. .. " Acquiesça t il.

"Quelque chose de personnel." Conclu l ia.

Steve regarda sa gourmette sa vieille gourmette. Qui lui serrait le poignet car elle avait été ajustée pour Steven rogers avant qu'on lui injecte le sérum super soldat. Il décrocha celle ci. Et lut ce qu'il était écrit dessus.

"Steven lundi 04 juillet 1917. Ce serait un bon cadeau. .. oui..." Il appela Natasha et lui demanda de lui apporter une belle boîte pour y mettre un bracelet. Et les Informa au passage que Stark revient vers les coups de 18h.

Les filles rentrèrent a 17h Pepper courait dans tout les sens. Le traiteur arriva. Le décorateur le suivit de près. Les invités arrivaient mais rien ne serait fini à temps.

"17h45 on y arrivera jamais." Souffla Pepper en se servant un grand verre d'eau.

"On va vous aidez Pepper." Dit Fury.

"Je... je vais aller retenir Tony. " Dit il motivé.

"Tu ferais ça?" Demanda Pepper les yeux rond.

"Oui... Appelez moi quand tout est prêt. Acquiesça t il.

"D'accord merci Steve." Conclut elle soulagé.

"Merci à toi d'organiser cette soirée pour lui. Bon allez je vais l'intercepter." Lança le super soldat avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Steve courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour arriver à Stark industrie avant que Tony ne parte. Ce dernier sortait justement des locaux de l'entreprise.

"Hey! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" Lança Tony le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

"Surprise mon amour." Répondit Steve en souriant .

"Çà pour une surprise...c'est une surprise." Dit Stark amusé.

"Tu as tes bracelets?" Demande Steve en se doutant qu'il les portent.

"Euh. De l'armure?" Demande tony incrédule.

"Oui." Affirma le soldat.

"Oui. Pourquoi?" Demande l'ingénieur mi-surpris mi - amusé.

"Tu m'emmenerai pas sur le Manhattan Bridge?" Demanda le soldat en penchant le ma tête sur le côté.

"C'est. .. c'est une excellente idée." Ils grimperent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le pont. Puis Stark enfila l'armure et prit son amant dans les bras pour l'emmener là où tout avait commencer. Ils admirent la vue.

"C'est la première fois que je vois cette vue en plein jour." Dit Steve souriant.

"C'est pas faux." lui répondit Stark en le serrant contre l'armure.

Steve se met face à lui. "Je t aime Anthony Edward Stark. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour."

"Je t'aime aussi Steve. Pas depuis le premier jour. Mais depuis un bon petit moment quand même."

Steve sourit a cet remarque. "J'ai réussi à t'apprivoiser. "

"On dirait." Lui dit il en lui déposant un baiser.

Steve s'assoit. Tony le suit. Et se plaça derrière son héros. Il l'entoura de ses bras mécanique. Puis enleva son casque pour poser sa tête convenablement sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Les deux amoureux restent là l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'une vingtaines de munutes le téléphone de Steve vibra dans sa poche. Il plongea sa main mais Tony l'en empêcha.

"Ne répond pas..."

"Si c'était important." Le dévisage Steve.

"On est pas bien là?" Demande l'ingénieur.

"Si mais on va pas rester là toute la soirée. N'oubli pas ce que tu m'as promis ... un dîner en tête à tête." Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Hem...c'est vrai... on pourrait aller au restau... ah oui non on est deux hommes." Dit Stark en roulant des yeux.

"Et puis à la tour ça serait bien plus intime." Lui dit Steve en caressant son bras mécanique.

"Ouh là Captain vous vous dévergondez dites moi." Dit Stark amusé.

"C'est à cause de toi çà. J'étais pas comme ça avant... on rentre à la maison." Ordonna Steve.

"Rentrer à la maison. J'adore quand tu dis ça. ... allez on y va..."

Stark se releva et aida Steve à se relever. Il le prit dans les bras comme on prend un bébé et s'envola pour le déposer en bas du pont.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stark entra dans la tour.

"Bonjour monsieur."

"Bonjour Jarvis je ne t'ai pas trop manqué." Dit il en enlevant son manteau.

"Vous n'êtes pas parti assez longtemps monsieur."

"Quoi de neuf en mon absence.?" Dit Stark en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

"Pas grand chose monsieur."

Stark entre dans l'ascenseur. Et se tourne vers Steve.

"J'espère que Pepper va pas faire irruption ce soir." Lança Stark en épousant le pull du soldat.

"Oh... c'est pas gentil." Dit il en fronçant les yeux.

"J'ai envie de profiter de toi." Lança Tony en caressant le cou du dernier.

"C'est pas bien de profiter d'un homme fragile." Répondit Steve en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Depuis quand tu es fragile toi? T'es un roc. Un pilier. une montagne." Dit Stark quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le salon entièrement redécoré.

"SURPRISE!"

Tony n'en cru pas ses yeux ils étaient tous là Clint, Laura et leurs enfant. Bruce et Natasha. Thor et Jane foster. Fury. Coulson. Hill .Rhodey. Pepper tout le mode criaient à la venue de Tony.

"Tu étais au courant?" Demande incrédule Stark à l'encontre du soldat.

"A ton avis?" Répond simplement Steve.

"Tu caches bien ton jeu." Dit il presque en colère.

"C'est toi qui m'a apprit à mentir." Lui répond celui ci avec un sourire défensif.

Tony entra et embrassa tout les invités. Le buffet était dressé. Pepper avait engagée des serveurs et même un barman. Une chorale était même dans un coin et commencèrent à chanter. Tony était sur le cul. Il était touché. Les serveurs firent sauter les bouchons de champagne et servit tout le monde.

"Tu vas devoir faire un discours je crois.

"Je... ah... je suis touché... je pensais pas que... je pensais que vous aviez oublier. .. merci." Dit Stark doucement en buvant le verre cul sec et en prit une autre coupe.

Tout le monde discutait et dévorait les toast de foie gras ,de caviar et autres.

La chorale chantait encore. En fin de soirée Pepper proposa un toast.

"A Tony Stark. Le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope." Di telle avec un sourire plein de compassion.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Natasha décreta qu'il était tant de déballer ses cadeau. Il commença par celui de Fury: Une statue de la liberté au 1/16 eme

Puis celui de Thor: Une flute asgardienne.

Puis Bruce: Un magnifique microscope et une malette avec des tas d'éprouvette et de seringue en tout genre.

Coulson: Un pins avec le drapeau des états unis recouvert du symbole du shield.

Hill: Un mug du shield.

Pepper. Un mug iron man et un mug captain america

Natasha: Une écharpe en soie.

Clint et Laura: Un robot nono en rapport avec Callum.

Rhodey: Un coffret Star Wars édition limitée.

Le dernier fut Steve. Stark déballe le paquet avec inquiétude. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit sa gourmette.

"Mais c'est ta gourmette."

"Elle est trop petite pour moi. Et puis comme ça je suis toujours avec toi."

Tony lui déposa directement un baiser. Steve fut surprit. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangés un baiser devant tant de monde particulièrement devant les agents du Shield. Tony retira ses lèvres et caressa le visage de steve. Les larmes aux yeux il déclara.

"Je... merci beaucoups . Je suis très touché par vos cadeaux." Dit il accompagné d'un sourire gêné.

"On t'aime." Dit Natasha pour briser son désarroi.

Il fit le tour de chaque personne les remerciant un par un. Il s'approcha ensuite de steve. "Toi je te remercierais en privée." Lui dit il a l'oreille.

Steve fut gêné et rougit directement.

La fin de la soirée approchaient les agents du Shield ainsi que le directeur étaient répartis. Clint et Laura également. Les autres avaient decides de dormir sur place. Stark voulait remercier steve mais avec tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité il avait déjà dû mal à marcher droit et essayait ne pas se tromper de chambre.

Ils décidèrent de dormir sagement.

* * *

 **Donc si vous vous en souvenez ça fait un an que steve habite la tour. Puisque Rhodey l'avait inviter à la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony. Et notre milliardaire l'avait inviter à habiter la tour ce jour. Là. Dans le prochain chapitre... un peu d'action. Une journée de fille (ou presque). Et nos héros retombent dans l'enfance. . (bang bang)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ... merci pour vos commentaire qu'ils soient long ou court ;)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre .partagé entre légèreté et amusement mais aussi un peu d'action (non Angelroyu pas dans ce sens là ; ) obsédée lol )**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

* * *

Il était 10h30 quand Steve se leva après une douche il rejoint ses collègues dans la cuisine. Natasha, Pepper et Jane étaient levées et elles semblaient avoir une discussion de fille tellement elles riaient. Il ne voulait pas les déranger mais avait tellement envie de boire un café.

Il entra aussi discrètement que possible. Natasha le vit tout de suite arriver.

"Bonjour cap bien dormit?" Demanda t elle.

"Oui et vous?"

"Merveilleusement bien... "

"Bonjour melle Foster, Bonjour Pepper." Dit Steve.

"Bonjour captain." Dit Jane

"Bonjour Steve." Dit gaiement Pepper

Il se servit une tasse de café.

"A quel heure Maria arrive?" Demanda Jane.

"Elle m'a dit sur les coups de 11h elle devrait plus tarder." Affirma Natasha.

Rhodey fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Bonjour les filles. Oh pardon Steve je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là." Dit tout de suite Rhodey.

"C'est pas grave." Souffla Steve.

Les filles le salue puis continu leur discutions.

Steve et Rhodey s'enfuient de la cuisine pour être au calme. L'un comme l'autre ils aimaient le silence le matin. Ils boivent leur tasse puis retournèrent dans la cuisine.

"Et bien les filles vous êtes de vraies pipelettes dites moi." S'empresse de dire Rhodey.

Steve s'aperçut que Maria Hill était là.

"On parle beauté." Décreta Natasha.

"Bonjour agent Hill." Dit Captain

"Bonjour Captain. Bonjour colonel Rhodes." Dit l'agent.

"Bonjour agent Hill. Vous parliez Beauté?" Demanda Rhodey.

"Demain c'est le grand soir... c'est l'anniversaire de Stark... enfin la soirée mondaine." Ajouta Pepper.

"Ah oui... et?" Demanda t il dubitatif.

"Et bien on se demande ce qu'on va porter?" Avoua Hill.

"Il faut que je vais chez le coiffeur." S'empresse de dire Jane.

"Han.. moi aussi." Ajoute Natasha.

"Et la manucure aussi." Dit Hill.

"Robe longue ou robe courte?" Demanda Jane.

"Longue..." Affirma Natasha.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve notre bonheur les filles..." Proclama Pepper.

"Ah au fait Steve du coup tu n'as toujours pas de smoking toi." Demanda Natasha.

"Smoking? non." Avoua Steve.

"Tu vas devoir venir avec nous." Ajoute Pepper.

"Tu devrais aller chez le coiffeur aussi." Dit Hill.

"Tu es prêt?" Demande Natasha.

"Prêt pourquoi?" Dit Steve.

"Pour faire les magasins." Ajoute Jane.

"Ah je ..je" ne viens pas tenta de dire Steve mais il fut coupé par la Veuve noire.

"I pas à discuter tu viens avec nous... on va bien rigoler les filles."

"Et ben Rogers 4 filles pour toi tout seul." Déclara Rhodey.

"Il nous faut bien un garde du corps et que de mieux que le Captain américa." Dit Natasha.

"Happy." Avoua Pepper.

"Happy... pas faux..." dit Natasha.

"Merde il doit nous attendre avec la limousine." Se rappela Pepper.

"La limousine?" Demanda Jane.

"Bah quoi on est des princesses." Ajouta Pepper.

"Et des princes..." ajoute Hill.

Elles rirent toute. Steve sourit de les voir ainsi.

"On va bien s'amuser." Ajoute Jane.

Rhodey rit avec eux... " On dirait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille."

"Ouais ben je ne veux pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon ici! Je ne veux pas retrouver Bruce dans un état second. Je vous le dis tout de suite." Grogna la Veuve noire.

"T'inquiètes pas Nath je les surveillerais les garnements." Ajoute Rhodey.

"Au faites Laura ne devait pas venir?" Demande Hill

"Callum est malade." L'informe Natasha.

" Ah flûte." Dit Jane.

"Allez en route ! !" Cria Natasha.

Les filles embarquent Steve sous les yeux de Rhodey qui continuait encore à rire alors qu'elles étaient déjà parties.

Rhodey se servit un second café lorsque Bruce le rejoint.

"Salut Rhodey." Lui dit en se servant un café.

"Salut Bruce. Bien dormis?"

"Niquel .. ça fait bizarre de dormir ici." Avoua Bruce en dégustant le liquide.

"Tu m'étonnes. .. Thor et Tony dorment toujours?" Demanda Rhodey

"Ça m'en a tout l'air. Les filles avaient l'air énervés. On les entendait du 7 ème." Lança Bruce en riant

"Elles ont embarqué Steve dans leurs délires." Pouffa le colonel

"Le pauvre..." Soupira le docteur.

"Comme tu dis... " Rit Rhodey

"Bon je vais me prendre une douche et je vais débarrasser un peu ici." Se motive Bruce.

"OK. .. je vais t'aider. Natasha m'a demander de vous surveiller." Avoua Rhodey.

"Ah... " Bruce avala son café et se dirigea directement sous la douche. Quelque minutes plus tard Rhodey entendit un bruit de pieds glissant sur le sol. Ça ne pouvait être que Stark qui marchait en mode zombie. Ce dernier avait la tête pendante vers le bas. Il avait l'air complètement à plat. Il ignore son ami et attrapa un mug en silence et se servit un délicieux café. Il s'assoit toujours en silence, les yeux vitreux. But son café. Puis salua son ami.

"Salut vieux frère. " Parvint à dire l'ingénieur.

"Salut Tony. Bien dormis?" Demanda son ami de longues date.

"Hem... où est Steve?" Se souvenant du lit vide.

"Parti avec les filles." Lui apprit le soldat

"Le pauvre..." Soupira Stark.

"C'est ce que Bruce à dit aussi." Dit Rhodey en riant.

"Bruce est réveiller?" Questionna Stark en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Oui il est sous la douche. "

"Ah... Thor dort toujours?" Demanda Tony.

"Ça m'en a l'air. "

Tony avale son café et vide le reste de la cafetière dans son mug. Rhodey comprend que s'il veut en reboire un il va falloir refaire une cafetière.

Bruce revient tout propre.

"Salut bro. " Lança Bruce.

"Salut bro." Répondit Tony.

"Bon... ben c'est parti." Reprit Bruce motivé.

"C'est parti pourquoi?" Demanda Stark incrédule.

"Pour faire un peu de ménage. " Répondit ce dernier.

"Tu nous aide Tony?" Demanda Rhodey.

"Sûrement pas." Répondit Stark en buvant une autre gorgée.

"Je m'en serais douté." Conclus Bruce.

Bruce et Rhodey rangent le salon pendant que Tony émergé tout doucement en buvant son café. Thor se réveiller lorsque les deux meilleurs amis de Tony décident de faire du bruit en passant l'aspirateur pour embêter leur cher Tony Stark.

"Diantre Quel est ce bruit de diable?" Hurla Thor en entrant dans la pièce.

"C'est l'aspirateur. .. ils ont envie de me faire chier." Répondit Tony sans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

"Bonjour ami Stark." Lança Thor en asseyant face à lui.

"Bonjour Thor... un café?" Demanda Stark qui commencait à voir clair.

"Avec plaisir...merci tête de fer. Ou est Captain américa?" Demanda l'Asgardien.

"Il est avec les filles..." Finit par dire Tony en servant une tasse de café au demi dieu.

"Bon ben voilà on a terminé." Dit Bruce en souriant.

"On peut pas te remercier pour nous avoir aider Tony." Enchérit Rhodey.

"Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait." Avoua tony.

Rhodey et Bruce rejoignirent les autres à table. Ils se servent une tasse de café.

"Vous pensez que ça va leur prendre toute l'après midi?" Demanda Bruce.

"C'est sûr. .. Elles avaient l'air très motivé." Acquiesça Rhodey.

"Qu'allons nous faire cet après midi?" Questionna Bruce.

"Thor as tu déjà jouer aux jeux vidéo?" Demanda Tony en regardant l'Asgardien.

"Au quoi? répondit Thor en fonçant les sourcils.

"Je pense qu'on va se marrer." Ajouta Rhodey en se marrant.

"Une après midi jeux vidéo?" Demanda incrédule Bruce.

"Pourquoi pas." Répondit Tony.

"Hem... Mouais. .. " Ajouta simplement le docteur.

"Quel jeu?" Demanda Rhodey impatient.

"Gta." Annonce Tony avec un large sourire.

"Euh... Mouais. . Je sais pas. .. je le sents pas." Avoua Bruce.

"En réseau?" Questionna Rhodey.

Biensure en réseau. On va bien se marrer..." Dit Tony en se frottant les mains. "Allez jarvis... prépare nous tout ça. ... Gta en réseau privée. .. 4 entrées. "

"Bien monsieur."

Les garçons se réunissent autour de l'écran géant. Bruce tentait de montrer au dieu comment jouer. Tony préparait l'apéro et Rhodey faisait la vaisselle.

Après que l'Asgardien est assimilé les touche. Les garçons se posèrent dans le canapé. Chacun des quatre garçons avait son style. Tony entraient toutes les cheats code qu'il connaissait et debloquait toutes les armes. Il tirait sur toutes les voitures et piétons.

Rhodey choisit de cheater un hélicoptère militaire. Et se faisait poursuivre par l'armée.

Bruce exposaient tout les piétons avec une batte de baseball pour récupèrer de l'argent.

Et Thor apres avoir volé une voiture s'arrêtait à tout les feux rouge et à tout les stop.

"Thor qu'est ce que tu fais? Avance." Cria Tony qui était derrière lui.

"Le feu est rouge." Répondit simplement celui ci.

Mais c'est un jeu on s'en fout. .. aller avance t'es devant moi avance." Hurla Tony qui accéléra et percuta Thor. "Hey bruce vole pas ma voiture j'ai galèrer pour l'avoir." Reprit celui ci a l'encontre de Bruce qui en avait sans doute marre de marcher.

"Ah c'est toi?" Dit Bruce en riant.

"Oui c'est moi...monte si tu veux..." Conclu Tony...

"Je suis dans la merde... venez m'aider." Cria alors Rhodey qui tentait d'esquiver l'armée avec son helico en lambeau.

"T'as voulu prendre l'hélico. ..tu te Démerdes" Dit Tony en riant.

"C'est quoi le code du parachute?" Demanda Rhodey qui s'apprêtait à sauter.

"Saute ils sont derrière toi." Hurla Tony.

"Hey fais gaffe Tony... tu vas nous tuer..." Dit Bruce à Tony qui regardait l'écran de Rhodey plutôt que le sien.

"Thor t'es où?" Demande Tony.

"Whooo je sents que je vais mourir..." S'exclame Rhodey qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une montagne.

"Dans une voiture ." Dit simplement le demi dieu.

"Et voilà retour à la case la départ" . Soupira Rhodey.

"T'es à l'hosto?" Demande Bruce.

"Ouaip" Acquiesça simplement le soldat.

"Thor va le chercher tes à côté." Ajouta Tony.

"Et mais Thor fais gaffe tu m'as écraser ..." Cria Rhodey. "Descend je vais conduire... toi tire" Dit il a Thor... "Tony ...Bruce ou êtes vous?" Dit il cherchant à leur tirer dessus .

"Là ! !" Repondit Bruce en tirant sur leur voiture.

"Tu crois que tu nous fais peur?" Ajouta Tony en riant.

"C'est pas du jeu Tony... t'as fais tout les cheat code." Bouda Rhodey.

"C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette." Dit simplement l'ingénieur.

"Bon j'ai besoin d'une pause." Dit Bruce.

"Et nous d'une autre voiture" Merci Bruce.

"De rien mon ami." Dit Bruce en posant le joystark sur la table.

"Ouaip moi aussi." Dit Tony. En buvant une gorgée.

"Thor! Vient... bon pause ..."

Thor continua à courir dans le jeu pour trouver une nouvelle voiture pendant dans que les trois autres dégustent leurs verres.

"Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas jouer aux jeux vidéo." Dit Bruce.

"Moi aussi." Ajoute Tony.

"Moi j'y joue des fois avec les potes à la caserne. Avoua Rhodey.

"Ah oui? Vous jouez à quoi? A call of duty? " Dit Tony en riant.

"Entre autre. ... la semaine dernière j'ai jouer à Avengers Now." S'exclame Rhodey en écartant les yeux.

"A quoi?" Demande Bruce stupéfait.

"Avengers Now. Vous êtes pas au courant?" Demande le soldat en scrutant les visages de Bruce et de Tony.

"Au courant de quoi?" Demande Bruce .

"Y'a un jeu sur les avengers." Leur apprit il.

"Tes sérieux? " Demande Tony le sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui." Affirme Rhodey.

"Jarvis connais tu le jeu Avengers Now?" Demanda Tony.

"Non mais je peux le telecharger." Assura l ia

"Ouais fais çà. Telecharge le." Ordonna Tony.

"Le telechargement a commencer. Il sera prêt dans 19minutes. monsieur."

"Merci Jarvis."

Les trois garçons continuèrent de papoter pendant que Thor s'éclate sur Gta.

"Monsieur le telechargement est effectué."

"Bien lance le... Thor on va jouer à Avengers Now." Annonça Tony.

Le jeu se lance et chacun prend son joystark dans les mains.

"On prend nos perso respectifs?" Demande Tony?

"Ça va être dur pour Rhodey." Répondit Bruce.

Ouais." Avoua Tony.

"Je propose qu'on prenne justement un autre perso." Annonça Bruce.

"Allez on fait ça." Acquiesça Rhodey.

"Je pend Iron man." Annonça Thor.

"Je prend Black Widows." Dit Bruce en souriant à la vue de sa femme.

"Je prendrais bien le Hulk moi." S'exclama Rhodey.

"Je... allez captain america." Finit par dire Tony.

"Oh comme c'est mignon." Reprit Bruce en se tournant vers son ami.

"Tais toi t'as pris Natasha toi." Glousse Tony. "Allez c'est parti."

" javais oublier que c'était Fury qui donnait les ordres. " Dit Rhodey en voyant l'image de synthèse de Fury annonçant leur mission.

Les 4 perso furent téléporter sur un combat.

"Il y a plusieurs objectifs. Sécuriser la zone. Ramasser les objets du vaisseau. Et ramener Loki vivant. Avoua Stark. Thor tu vas où? On a pas encore dit qui fait quoi."

"Je vais chercher mon frère." Annonça le dieu.

"Mais c'est pas ton frère. ... tu es iron man." S'exclame Rhodey.

"Iron man s'en va toujours en solo." Reprit Bruce.

"Merci du compliment Bruce." Bouda Tony.

"C'est pas faux." Affirma Rhodey.

"Tais toi Rhodey. Bon donc on fait quoi?" Demanda l'ingénieur.

"Je vais récupéré les objets moi." Dit Rhodey qui tentait de faire courir le Hulk.

"Je t'accompagne." Dit Bruce.

"Vous me laissez tout seul?" Demanda Tony.

"Captain america sécurise toujours la ville Tony." Dit Bruce en riant.

"Ouaip et ta femme reste avec lui en général." Ajoute Stark avec un grand sourire.

"OK. .. Hulk va récupère les objets et Nat reste avec cap." Acquiesça bruce.

"OK attention il y a une vague d'agent d'hydra qui arrive." Annonça Stark.

"Je vois pas le rapport avec Loki." Ajouta Bruce.

"Moi non plus... Thor t'en es où avec ton frère?" Demande Tony. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu vas abîmer l'armure. .. mais c'est pas comme ça. .. hey c'est pas un jet pack." Cria Tony à l'encontre de Thor.

"Laisse le faire Tony et concentre toi sur les agents d'hydra." Lança Bruce.

"Et de un. .. sympa le bouclier." Dit Tony.

"Tony viens je le tiens. Tape le..." Tony lança le bouclier. " ...ouais pas mal... " Reprit Bruce.

"Quel souplesse Bruce. .." Dit Tony en riant.

"Merci pour elle." Dit Bruce

"Je trouve rien ça m'énerve. .. et Hulk défonce tout je peux pas faire un pas sans tout défoncés." Se plaignait Rhodey.

"C'est ce qui fait le charme de Hulk." Lança Tony.

"Merci Tony." Dit Bruce

"De rien Bruce ...attention der ...t'as failli te faire avoir." Annonça Tony.

"Je l'ai! ! J'ai Loki... il est beau mon frère. .." Lança thor tout heureux.

"Ramène le ici..." Dit Bruce

"Et mon armure... Fais gaffe.. t'en es où rhodey?" Demanda Tony.

"J'ai trouvé deux pièces et c'est tout." Répondit Rhodey.

"Je le met où? " Demanda Thor.

" La bas y'a un endroit." Annonça Bruce.

"OK. .. je peux vous aidez?" Questionna le dieu.

"Va chercher les pièces plutôt." Dit Bruce.

"Iron man c'est pas un détecteur de métaux. .. Bruce va chercher les pièce toi même. Iron man il reste avec moi." Annonça Tony.

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres? " Demanda Rhodey.

"Parce que je suis Captain america." Dit il avec un grand sourire.

"C'est pas faux... c'est Cap le chef..." reprit Thor.

"Mouais attend moi Rhodey j'arrive." Cria Bruce

"Y'a combien de morceau?" Demanda Rhodey.

"Euh... Trois je crois." Annonça Stark.

"Il en reste plus qu'une." Conclu Bruce.

"Bravo tu sais compter jusqu'à trois." Dit Stark en se marrant.

"Ça y'est je l'ai. Viens Rhodey on s'en va on doit rejoindre Tony et Thor. "

"Mission terminé."

Les 4 garçons attendent leur prochaine mission. Fury les félicite.

"C'est bien la première fois que Fury me félicite." Dit Stark en riant.

"C'est parce que tu es le cap."

Fury leur annonça leur prochaine mission. Tous reprirent les mêmes personnages sauf Rhodey qui ne maîtrisait pas du tout le Hulk il opta pour Hawkeye.

Toutes l'après midi les garçons jouent aux jeux vidéos.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville . La limousine filait. Après de nombreux achats, tous allèrent chez le coiffeur.

"Alors Steve comment ça se passe avec Tony?" Demanda Hill.

"Je... j'aime pas trop parler de çà." Dit Steve gêné.

"Oh ne soit pas gêner avec nous." Lança Jane.

"Je... j'aime pas parler de çà en public . " Dit il en montrant des yeux les coiffeurs et coiffeuses qui s'affairent autour d'eux. .

"Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux... Tony vient toujours ici... il y a pas de soucis...au prix où on les payent..." Avoua Pepper.

"Alors? Steve." Demanda Hill.

"Ça va." Dit seulement Steve.

"C'est tout?" Demanda Natasha surprise de la réponse courte.

"Oui." Affirma Steve.

"T'es chiant Steve." Reprit la Veuve noire.

"Allez dis nous en plus." Demanda Hill.

"Non." Répondit il.

"Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi les garçons?" Demanda Jane.

"Hum je sais pas ... Tony boit sûrement." Dit Pepper en riant.

"Et Bruce tente de l'en empêcher. " Reprit Natasha.

"Ah non pas maintenant ..." Gronda Hill.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Jane.

"Merde..." Ajouta la Veuve noire.

Pepper se tourne vers Hill "Un appel de Fury?"

"Oui çà a doit être important car mon téléphone vibre aussi." Ajouta Steve.

"Je décroche" Annonça Hill.

L'agent décrocha et acquiesça. Puis elle raccrocha Et se retourna dépité .

"Bon Pepper. Jane on va devoir vous laissez." Annonça l'agent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Natasha.

"Je vous expliquerez en route." Dit Hill.

"Oh oh ... tu vas devoir nous le dire tout de suite. C'est des agents d'hydra que je vois?" Demanda le captain.

"Oui..." Affirma la Veuve noire.

"Bon tout le monde au fond de la boutique... Natasha appelle les autres. Hill venez avec moi." Déclara le Captain.

Hill et Steve. Sortirent de chez le coiffeur et se plaqua derrière une voiture. Ils sortirent tout les deux leurs oreillettes.

"Bon on va attendre Natasha. Il faut qu'elle nous déblaye tout ça. Directeur? " Questionna Steve.

"Captain america. Hydra à subtiliser l'objet que je convoitais. Il faut que vous le récupérez. " Dit le directeur du shield.

"Ils sont trop nombreux. " Reprit Hill.

"J'ai appelé les autres." Annonça Natasha qui les à rejoint.

"D'accord. " Acquiesça Steve.

"Tony embarque ton bouclier." Ajouta l'espionne.

"OK. Bon il va falloir les contenir le temps que les autres arrivent. Hill va sur le côté gauche de batiment . Moi je prend le droit. Nath. Tu peux faire le ménage devant toi?" Demanda Steve.

"Quelle question. Bien sure Cap. " lança t-elle.

"Allez c'est parti." Ils avancement doucement vers les agents d'hydra. Et interceptent quelques agents.

"Hill ou êtes vous?" Demanda le directeur.

"A l'angle de la 46 ème monsieur." Dit elle.

"Ne bougez pas j'arrive avec des armes." Ordonna Fury.

"OK Nath. Viens avec moi. On va faire un peu de ménage dans les locaux." Déclara le cap.

"Attendez captain." Ordonna Fury.

"Pardon?" s'excuse Steve.

"Attendez moi. Si ils ont l'objet il vaut mieux entrer avec une arme à électro-implusion. " Ajouta Fury.

"L'arme de Tony?" Dit Dteve surpris.

"Directeur. Pouvez vous nous parler de cet objet?" Demanda Natasha

"C'est confidentiel." Répondit Fury.

"C'est confidentiel?" Dit Natasha surprise.

"Ça serait bien qu'on sache pourquoi on risque nos vies non?" Demanda le captain.

"Non vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir." Affirma Fury.

"Cap. Je suis au dessus de toi." Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

"Tony." Souffla cap soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés.

"Hulk arive. Thor est avec Hill. Et Rhodey est au dessus de Nath avec une de mes armures " Déclara Iron man.

"OK. Fury quel sont vos ordres?" Demanda Captain america.

"Hill arive avec votre arme Stark. " Informa Fury.

"OK. On va pas rester là à attendre si?" Demanda Stark.

"Si." Confirma Fury.

"Rhodey. .. et si on nettoyait un peu?" Demanda Tony.

"Si tu nettoie comme ce matin. On va pas allez loin. " Dit Rhodey en riant dans la mark 10

"Ah ah tout de suite ...Allons y" Lança Tony. "Tiens cap attrape." Dit Tony en lui lançant son bouclier.

"Merci. "

"On y va tous ensemble?" Demande Natasha.

"C'est parti." Annonça Steve.

Les avengers Rhodey et Hill entrèrent dans le centre commercial. Une vingtaine d'agent d'hydra étaient face à eux. Stark envoya une décharge grâce à ses répulseurs. Mais ça n'a pas eut l'effet qu'il escompté.

"Il résistent aux répulseurs. " Déclara iron man.

Hill prit l'arme entre les mains et tira vers les agents ... ils s'immobiliserent.

"Wahou. " S'exclama l'agent Hill.

"Pas mal." Approuva Tony.

"T'as fait du bon travail Tony." Félicita Steve.

"Merci et maintenant Natasha je t'en prie." Déclara Tony.

Natasha mit les trois agents immobiliser au tapis.

Hill tira sur les autres. Les autres avengers finissaient le travail en les assommant.

"Bon maintenant Fury dites nous c'est quoi cet objet." Demanda Stark

"Vous n'avez pas à savoir." Cria Fury.

"Je craint que si... je suis d'accord avec Tony. " Ajouta cap.

"Récupérer cet objet et je vous en direz plus." Annonça le directeur.

"Monsieur. .. des vaisseaux approchent de New York." Leur apprit Jarvis.

"Combien?" Demanda l'ingénieur.

"4 monsieur. "

"OK bon... Rhodey vient avec moi on va se charger des vaisseaux." Lança Tony.

" Fusillade sur la 8eme! Je répète fusillade sur la 8eme! Plusieurs civiles pris à parti." annonça Clint qui les avait rejoint.

"Natasha Captain et Thor allez sur la 8 ème! " Cria Fury.

"Hill et Hulk venez avec moi. Vous Hill vous les immobilisez .Hulk assommez les... moi je vais chercher la pièce. "

* * *

 **Chapitre assez bizarre oui. Que pensez vous de l'après midi jeux vidéo? De la journée entre filles ( plus steve lol) ? De la bataille?**

 **Dans le chapitre suivante: Suite de la bataille. Petite dispute ou presque. Interrogatoire. Technologie. Et prise de conscience.**

 **Ps.: ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre. ( ne t'inquiète pas Angel ton captchou se réincarnera dans une autre fic.)**

 **Kiss. Aline**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde je vous remercie de me suivre encore. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est l'avant dernier chapitre de leurs épopées.**

 **Mero: Désolé pour les concordances de conjugaisons je m'étais pas rendu compte.**

 **Voici la suite de l'attaque d'hydra. Enjoy it. Kiss. aline.**

* * *

Pendant que Rhodey et Tony tiraient sur les vaisseaux Captain America, Thor et Natasha immobilisaient les agents de l'hydra sur la 8 ème. Clint tirait d'un toit. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

"Cap il y a des agents sur la 13eme." Cria Clint

" J'y vais." Annonça Thor

" Cap t'as pas l'impression qu'ils essayent de nous diviser." Dit Natasha en mettant deux agents à terre d'un simple coup pied.

" C'est ce que je me disais." Dit Steve en maîtrisant un agent. "Tony? Où es tu?"

"On a dezinguer un vaisseau et un deuxième est sur le point d'être détruit et vous?" Annonça l'ingénieur

"On gère pour l'instant mais on va vite être débordé." Déclara la Veuve noire.

"Vous croyez que Fury nous cache quelques chose?" Demanda Clint.

"Je crois bien que oui." Déplore Steve. "Fury? Où en êtes vous avec votre objet?" Demanda t il.

"Je l'ai en visu, dès que j'arrive à mettre la main dessus on nettoie et on s'en va." Déclara le directeur.

"Facile à dire on commence à être déborder ici." Dit Natasha qui s'élance sur un agent.

"Ils se replient." annonça Clint qui voyait tout New York du haut du building.

"Je l'ai. Hill occupez vous des hommes restant avec Hulk." Ordonna Fury

"C'est bizarre qu'ils se replient." Déclara Rhodey.

"Ils ont peut être pour de ce fury pourrait faire avec ce truc." Ajouta Steve.

"Ça y'est le deuxième vaisseau est hs." Annonça Stark.

"Tony attention." Hurla Rhodey.

Un missile percuta iron man et celui ci tomba comme une mouche. Rhodey se précipite sur lui et l'attrape au vol. Il le déposa à terre.

"Tony est blessé on s'est replier. Les vaisseaux font de même." Reprit Rhodey.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Demanda Clint.

"Fury!? Vous avez des réponses?! Si il arrive quoique se soit à mon équipe je... alors Fury des explications ?" Demanda Captain America.

"Non aucunes... je rentre à L'héliport mettre l'objet en sécurité." Annonça le directeur.

"Tout est nettoyer. Directeur vous pouvez envoyer l'équipe de nettoyage." Dit Hill en sortant du centre commercial.

"Rhodey où êtes vous?" Demanda Captain America tenant son bouclier devant lui.

"Sur la 23 ème." Répondit le soldat.

"On vous rejoint. "

Hill et Bruce qui avaient récupérer sa taille humaines sont arrivés sur les lieux suivit de Thor.

Le docteur ouvre les paupières de Tony. "Pas de réaction. Tony... Tony... réveil toi." Dit Bruce.

Captain America Natasha et Clint arrivent à leur tour.

"Tony!" Cria Steve en arrivant à côté de lui.

Rhodey enleva le casque de Tony. Et Bruce lui mit une gifle. Celui ci se réveilla d'un coup il se redressa. Les yeux grand ouvert.

"Tony... putain! ! Tu nous as fais peur. ..." Hurla Steve.

"Je m'y ferais jamais..." Marmonna Tony.

"Pardon?" Demanda Bruce.

"De t'entendre dire des mots tel que putain..." dit Tony en souriant au Cap.

Cap soupira ... puis lui sourit...

"Ton armures peut encore voler?" Demanda Clint.

"Hem. . Mouais je pense..." Dit l'ingénieur qui se redressait

"On rentre?" Demanda la Veuve noire.

"Ouais." Affirma Tony

"Thor tu viens avec moi? Jane et Pepper sont chez le coiffeur." Demande Steve.

"Reste avec Tony j'y vais avec Thor Cap." Annonça Rhodey.

"Attendez. ..." Dit Tony... "Ils sont en sécurité... Happy les a protéger. ... ah la la ce bon vieux Happy toujours à protéger Pepper..."

"Son garde du corps préféré." Souffla Natasha.

"Pourquoi préféré?" Demanda Tony.

"Je dis ça comme ça." .. Répondit-elle simplement.

Tony fonça les sourcils... il n'y avait jamais vraiment penser mais Happy et Pepper pouvait être plus que proches...

"Bon allons y rentrons." Déclara Captain America.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De retour à la tour, tout le monde se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Clint s'excuse est repart vers les siens.

Tony commanda chez le thai pour tout le monde. Le silence régnait pendant le repas.

Dans sa chambre Tony se mit vite au lit. Steve le rejoint.

"Tony... tu te sent mieux?"

"Oui..." Répondit Stark les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Steve se déshabille et s'installe à côté de lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Lui demande t il.

"C'était quoi ce bordel? Qu'est ce qu'il nous cache? T'es au courant de quelque chose toi?" Dit Stark en se redressant et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Rien..." Répondit Steve sur la défensive.

"Ça m'énerve cap." Reprit stark en s'allongeant de nouveau.

"J'y suis pour rien Tony. .. Et je suis autant en colère que toi. .." Murmura Steve en lui caressant la joue

"On dirait pas..." Lança Tony en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

"Tony... je t'ai vu partir... enfin j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas... je laisserai pas Fury s'en sortir comme ça. .. demain j'irai le voir." Dit Steve en se laissant tomber dans le lit.

"Excuse moi... Laisse tomber je vais mettre Jarvis sur le coup... il va hacker le shield et il découvrira ce qu'il s'y passe ." Rassura Tony en tournant la tête pour le voir.

"Non...enfin si... si tu veux oui.. mais Fury me doit des explication... je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de mon équipe comme ça. .. on est pas des pions...merde!" Grogna Steve la mâchoire durcie. Les poings serrés.

"Décidément je m'y ferais jamais." Dit Stark en se frottant le visage.

"Mes gros mots?" Reprit Steve surpris.

"Oui. " Répondit stark en fixant le plafond.

"Pardon. " Murmura Steve confus.

"T'as pas à t'excuser j'en dis à la pelle moi... allez viens là. ..." Lança Stark en l'attirant vers lui.

Tony attire Steve contre lui. Steve se colle contre lui puis relève la tête.

"C'est ton anniversaire demain." Chuchota Steve le sourire aux lèvres.

"Hem... j'ai peur du résultat après aujourd'hui. .. hydra va peut être s'inviter à la fête." Dit il en faisant une grimace.

"Je les en empêcherai . .. ils ne vont pas gâcher ton anniversaire. " Lança Steve en fronçant les sourcils .

"Je t'aime Steve." Murmura Tony.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Tony." Chuchota Steve en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"On ferait mieux de se reposer...je suis claqué. .."

"Hum pareil." Dit Steve en se mettant sur le dos et en attirant stark contre lui. Il aimait le prendre dans ses bras. Et il savait que tony sentait bien que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Il le sentait s'apaiser contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil était à peine sortit que Steve était déjà debout. Il regarda son petit barbu dormir. Il avait tant eut peur de le perdre. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony risquait sa vie. Mais cette fois ci Stark était plus qu'un membre de son équipe c'était l'homme de sa vie. Steve prit une douche et laissa Tony se reposer. Il rejoignit Pepper.

"Bonjour Pepper. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour ce soir."

"Non ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai engagée une organisatrice de soirée. J'avais déjà fais appel à elle l'année dernière. Je pourrais plus organiser moi même des soirées comme çaorganismes là." Pepper sourit à Steve et pose sa main sur la sienne. "Ne t'inquiètes pas on a juste à se préparer nous."

"OK. .." Dit Steve en baissant les yeux.

"Ça va? T'as l'air perturbé." Murmura Pepper qui voyait Steve pensif.

"J'ai. ..j'ai eu peur de le perdre...hier..." Finit il par dire.

"Je sais ce que c'est. ...il dort encore là?" Demanda Pepper avec une voix douce.

"Oui. .." Répondit il sans lever les yeux.

"c'est bien... " Conclus Pepper.

"Je vais aller courir un peu " Lança Steve en levant la tête.

"D'accord. A tout à l'heure." Dit elle simplement.

Steve court et court encore. Il s'arrête un moment et lève les yeux au ciel. Il ferme les yeux inspire un bon coup et reprend son chemin. La colère le tenaille il pense à Fury à ce qu'il lui cache, à ce qu'il leur cache. Il décide de se rendre au shield.

Steve en survêtement entra dans le bureau de Fury sans frapper.

"Captain america!" Lança Fury surprit de cet intrusion.

"Fury je veux des explications." Hurla Steve en relevant son menton et fronçant les yeux.

"Pardon?" Dit seulement celui ci en levant la tête.

"C'était quoi cet objet?" Reprit Steve en posant ses mains sur son bureau.

"Captain je ne peux vous-" Fury fut couper par Steve

"Non! Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas. J'ai failli perdre des amis hier. J'ai failli perdre Tony... Dites le moi. Dites le moi bordel!" Hurla Steve en tapant sur le bureau du directeur qui fuit un bond en arrière.

"Vous ne comprenderiez pas..." Répondit simplement Fury qui hochait négativement la tête.

"Dites tout de suite que je suis un idiot. J'ai peut être pas le cerveau de Tony mais je peux comprendre certaines chose. Alors?" Soutenu Steve.

"Je suis désolé." Lança fury en fixant Steve de son oeil encore valide.

"Non..non... si vous me dites pas ce que c'est je me retire des avengers et du shield ... je vous promets je serais même prêt à raccrocher mon uniforme s'il le fallait. J'ai plus rien a perdre. D'ailleurs vous avez de la chance que j'ai interdis à Tony de venir... Il n'a pas la même patience que moi... Je ne veux plus perdre d'amis. .. j'ai déjà perdu Bucky... je ne veux pas perdre Tony." Steve degluti il s'était un peu mélangé ses pinceaux mais il sentait que Fury allait craquer.

"Vous y tenez vraiment à Stark..."

"Oui. J'y tiens... Fury. .. dites le nous." Dit Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Très bien.. c'est un réacteur sous forme de sphère." Dit soudain Fury calmement.

"Un réacteur? Et?" Demanda Steve calmé à son tour lui aussi.

"C'est un rétro-impluseur ... vous voyez je savais que vous comprendrez pas..." Dit fury en voyant la tête de steve dépérir.

"Moi non mais Tony saura ce que c'est lui... je me trompe? D'ailleurs son arme ça un rapport avec çà non?" Dit Steve faisant croire à Fury qu'il comprenait tout à fait de quoi il s'agissait.

"Il a fabriquer une arme qui peut neutraliser les effets de cette sphères." Avoua Fury.

"Il était au courant? " Demanda Steve. Il espérait que non.

"Non...mais quand j'ai compris que cette sphère pouvait faire... je savais qu'en demandant à Stark une arme à électro-implusion il construirait jne malgré lui une... il n'était pas au courant non." Conclu le directeur.

"Très bien j'espère que cette sphère est entre de bonne main." Lança Steve en plissant les yeux.

"Elle est au fridge ne vous inquiétez. ... dites moi Captain vous comptiez vraiment raccrocher." Demanda Fury.

"Si ça peut faire pencher la balance je le ferais... pour préserver Tony et les autres je suis prêt à tout. .." Avoua Steve.

"Vous serez là à son anniversaire?" Demanda soudainement Fury sûrement pour passer à autre chose.

"Oui..." Murmura Steve.

"Très bien je parlerai de cette sphère à Stark." Confia le directeur. .

"OK à ce soir alors." Conclu Steve.

"A ce soir Captain."

Steve repartir en courant comme à l'aller. Il passa vite fait sous la douche et rejoignit Pepper, Bruce et Natasha.

"Vous vous réinstallez ici tout les deux?" Demanda Steve en leur offrant un grand sourire.

Bruce et Natasha se regardèrent et rirent. C'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée se dirent ils.

"Où es ton mari Steve?" Demanda Bruce

"Mon mari? Quel mari? On est pas marié. Et puis j'en sais rien où il est." Steve sourit a sa propre remarque.

"Au labo à mon avis." Ajouta Natasha.

"Tu vas le chercher? On va passer à table." Demanda Pepper.

"Euh ..oui." Marmonna Steve

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mon chéri? "

"Vraiment j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. ..." Lui repondit Tony en lui deposant un baiser sur les lèvres. "Vanessa m'a appeler ce matin... elle m'a demander si on chercher quelqu'un chez Stark industrie." Reprit Tony.

"Et?" Demanda Steve inquiet.

"Ben j'ai du l'embaucher sinon elle va nous balancer. ...t'étais où toi ce matin? Tu m'as abandonné lâchement." Dit Stark en se rapprochant dangereusement du corps de son héros.

"Je suis allé courir... et j'ai été voir Fury comme je t'avais dis." Ajouta Steve en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

"Alors il a rien voulu te dire." Dit Stark en se pivotant vers ses écrans. Les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Mais détrompe toi. Je lui ai fais cracher le morceau." Dit fierement le Captain America.

"Toi? Tu l'as pas frapper quand même ?" Reprit stark en riant.

"Il s'en relèverai pas." Avoua Steve.

"Qu'as tu fais... non... tu ne t'ai pas servi de ta langue j'espère. .." lança Stark en tournant son visage vers lui l'air pas content.

"Vicieux ! Non! Je l'ai menacé. .." Tony rit. " Pourquoi tu ris Tony? Je lui ai dis qu'il avait de la chance. Car toi tu étais le méchant flic et que je t'avais interdis d'aller au shield car tu voulais lui faire la peau et que moi j'étais le gentil policier." Dit Steve en faisant les yeux doux à Tony.

"Mouais. .. alors c'est quoi cet objet?" Demanda Tony.

"Écoute il m'a dit que toi tu comprendrais parce que je t'avoue j'ai fais le grand mais j'ai rien compris." Avoua Steve.

"Donc?" Ajouta Stark en levant les sourcils.

"Une sphère à rétro impulsion ... dynamique. Dynamique c'est çà." Marmonna Steve.

"Nan!" Lança Stark en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Quoi?" Demanda Steve.

"Ça existe vraiment?" Demanda Tony à Steve. Comme si celui ci pouvait le lui confirmer.

"J'en sais rien je sais même pas de quoi tu parles. ..." Murmura Steve.

"Steve tu as jamais regarder star gâte ou quoi? C'est comme une arme à électro-implusion sauf que celle là peut figer à tout jamais quelqu'un." Affirma Stark.

"Je comprend rien..." Dit steve tout bas.

"C'est pas grave mon amour...c'est pas grave... j'espère que Fury sait comment s'en servir..." Ajouta l'ingénieur.

"Je pense que oui vu qu'il t'a demandé l'arme qui annule ses effets." Dit Steve en attendant de voir les réactions de Stark.

"Le salud... il m a bien entuber ...Mais je savais pas que c'était pour ça. .. il m'a juste demander une arme à électro-implusion. ... il savait déjà pourquoi lui..." Répondit Stark en se frottant le crâne. Ce qui soulage Steve.

"Monsieur... le repas est prêt." Annonça Jarvis.

"Ah oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je venais te chercher. Tu viens... " Se souvint Steve.

"Attend... Jarvis tu as finis d'hacker le shield?" Demanda le milliardaire

"Non monsieur.." Répondit simplement l ia.

"Tony ! Allez viens..." Dit Steve tout bas.

"Mais ... " Se défendit l'ingénieur

"Il y a pas de mais tu viens..." Reprit steve en le tirant par le bras.

"D'accord. . " Céda Stark.

Ils montent manger et Tony ne dis rien sur cette sphère. Ce qui rassura Steve car il n'avait pas envie que les autres soient au courant. Surtout pas le Hulk.

Après le repas Tony allait descendre pour terminer mais Steve l'en empêcha.

"Non non non c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui donc le labo c'est niet." Grogna Steve.

"Tiens tu parles russe toi." Dit Natasha en riant.

"Juste les mots que Tony ne comprends pas en français. .." Ajouta Steve en jetant un sourire forcé à Stark. "Mais...mon ange s'il te plaît. ." Dit Stark en faisant une moue de chien battu.

"Non." Grogna Steve fermement.

"OK. .. " Capitule Stark en baissant les yeux.

"Bon on va aller se préparer?" Demanda Bruce tout souriant.

"Ouais ..." Acquiesça Natasha.

"Toi aussi stark." Cria steve. "Allez hop hop hop va prendre une douche."

Tony fit un demi tout au pás de charge. Et parti sous la douche.

Steve se retint de rire jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur se ferme.

"Tu commences à savoir le maîtriser." Pouffa pepper en riant.

Steve regarda le visage de pepper et Pouffa de rire lui aussi.

"Alors ..tu te sents mieux?" Demanda la blonde venitienne.

"Mieux?" Se demanda steve.

"Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce matin." Reprit Pepper

"Je... ce matin j'ai eu un entretien avec Fury et j'ai pris conscience que... je serais prêt à raccrocher pour lui aussi." Confia Steve

"Tu es prêt pour faire le grand saut? Dit Pepper.

"Je crois que oui... "soupira steve... pepper pose sa main sur la sienne puis la lui sert. "Ça va aller steve." Reprit Pepper.

Il soupire puis lui sourit...

"Tu devrais aller te préparer. .. Happy vient nous chercher à 18h." Conclut elle

"OK. .. merci Pepper d'être là pour lui." Murmura Steve.

"Et pour toi." La rassure t-elle.

Steve respire et va se préparer également.

Pepper elle était déjà prête. Elle n'avait plus qu'à enfiler sa robe longue bleu ciel en soie.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de l'interrogatoire de steve au shield? De la petite dispute entre steve et tony qui la précède?**

 **Dans le chapitre final: Vous verrez je vais pas racontez la fin ;)**


	14. Chapter 13 fin

**Et voilà l'ultime chapitre est arrivé. Toute bonnes choses ont une fin. J'espère que la fic vous a plu. Je suis désolé pour toutes les fautes que j'ai faites. J'essaye de faire au mieux mais ce maudit téléphone ( et oui je n'ai pas de starkphone malheureusement) enfin plutôt son correcteur m'en a fait baver même si toutes les fautes ne sont pas de lui ;) j'espère que cette fin répondra à vos attentes. Je voudrez aussi vous remercier de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette fic.**

 **Un grand merci à Angel qui m'a beaucoups soutenu et ma booster avec ces reviews.**

 **Un grand merci à Mero pour ses précieux conseils.**

 **A scorpionne aussi qui m'a fait rire avec ses reviews.**

 **Et à toutes les autres.**

 **Bon je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

Il est 16h45 dans un peu plus d'une heure Happy et le chauffeur viendront les chercher en limousine. Pour ne pas attirer l'oeil sur leur idylles. Tony avait opter pour que les avengers partagent la même limousine que lui et Pepper. Ainsi que Tom, Rhodey et Hill.

Steve se regardait dans le miroir. Il était en smoking... le costume etait sombre. Il ne se reconnaît pas.

Il se regarde alors dans le blanc de ses yeux. Il se parfume puis tente de trouver Tony. Il rejoint les autres dans le salon.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Où est Tony?" Demanda Steve en cherchant Stark du regard.

"On pensait que tu le savais." Répondit Natasha.

Steve soupire et baisse la tête. "Reste là je vais le chercher." Lui dit Pepper.

Steve profite de saluer tout le monde. Clint et sa femme étaient radieux. Thor paraissait "normal" en pantalon et Jane etait sublime en robe longue écru. Natasha toujours aussi exceptionnelle dans sa robe près du corps noire. Bruce avait le même smoking que lui. Et Hill. Il n'avait jamais vu l'agent du Shield aussi belle et féminine qu'aujourd'hui. Il salua Tom d'une poignet de main puis serra la main de Rhodey.

"La boucle est bouclée." Annonça Rhodey.

"La boucle est bouclée?" Demanda Steve en le regardant de biais.

"Les rôles sont inversé. .. je t'ai inviter à l'anniversaire de Tony l'année dernière et maintenant c'est un peu toi qui m'invite au sien." Déclara Rhodey souriant.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça c'est l'anniversaire de Tony pas le mien." Répondit Steve en pivotant pour être face à lui.

"Oui bon... vous êtes "un" maintenant non?" Lui dit ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Steve rougit. Et regarde ses à l'air anxieux. Steve décide de crever l'abcès.

"Ça va Tom?" Demanda Steve calmement.

"Vous vous souvenez de mon nom vous au moins." Reprit ironiquement Tom.

"Si vous voulez parler de Tony. Je pense que c'est un jeu." Lui confia Steve.

"J'avais bien compris.. il me semblait pas que le labo soit si éloigné d'ici." Dit il en fronçant les yeux. L'air inquiet.

"Vous avez peur que Tony détourne Pepper?" Demanda Steve en riant.

"Quoi? il en est pas capable?" Reprit Tom.

"Oh... il est capable de détourner n'importe qui. Jarvis? Que font Pepper et Tony?" Questionna Steve.

"Ils parlent monsieur Rogers." Répondit simplement l ia

"Vous voyez ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter." Dit Steve en souriant.

"Il ment peut être." Reprit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. L'air méfiant de Jarvis.

"Jarvis? Mentir. Il est incapable de mentir." Confia Steve en riant.

"C'est un robot." Répondit Tom en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"J'en serais pas si sûr." Se surpris à dire Steve. En hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Vous êtes vraiment tous tordu les uns que les autres ici." Lâcha soudainement Tom.

"Si vous n'êtes pas content vous pouvez toujours partir... Je ne vous retiendrais pas moi. Et je pense pas que tony ne vous retiendrez non plus. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais... c'est SON anniversaire." Dit Steve énervé par ses propos.

Pepper et Tony arrivent. Steve se retourne vers eux. Il le découvre. Et sourit jusqu'au oreilles. Il avait choisit de mettre le paquet. Un somptueux trois pièce, mélange de lin et de soie bleutées et une chemise en soie blanche. "Il est tellement beau" Se dit Steve.

"T'es magnifique." Réussit à dire Stark qui découvrait son Steve en tenue de soirée.

Steve sourit béatement. Il rougit et regarde ses pieds.

"Arrête de rougir. Oh et puis continu t'es encore plus beau quand tu rougis." Il remonte son menton puis lui déposa un baiser doux et chaste. Steve ne put s'empêcher de fermer instantanément les yeux et se laissa envahir par les lèvres de Stark.

"Ça vous pose un problème que deux hommes s'embrassent?" Demanda Hill à Tom.

"Pardon? Dit celui ci surpris de la question.

"Je sais pas. Vous faites une drôle de tête. Ça à l'air de vous faire chier. " Reprit elle. L'agent ne machait jamais ses mots.

"C'est. .. c'est répugnant. .." Dit il.

"Tom!" Cria Pepper et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Pepper je t'aime mais j'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais l'aimer...tu mérites vraiment mieux..." Lâcha Tom.

"C'est sûr qu'elle mérite mieux que vous..." Dit Steve qui surpris tout le monde dans la pièce. "Je suis désolé je pouvais plus me taire. Pepper vous êtes une femme remarquable et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps avec lui." Déclara Steve. L'air désolé de gâcher l'ambiance.

"Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche mon ange." Dit Stark tout souriant. Se cachant derrière la carrure de Steve. Il ne voulait sûrement pas avoir le visage tuméfié encore une fois.

Pepper baisse la tête. Tom la regarde. Il pose ses yeux sur Tony sur qui se cahait derriere le super sodat puis sur Steve.

"Vraiment vous êtes tous tordu." Se défend Tom en fixant Steve avec mépris.

"On est tordu parce qu'on s'aime? " Demande Tony qui passa sa tête juste au dessus de l'épaule de Steve avec un sourire.

"Oui... et vous monsieur je suis riche. Qui se la pète. Vous êtes vraiment qu'un minable. Pepper a bien fait de vous laissez tomber. Vous ne la méritez pas du tout." Grogna Tom qui ne savait que se défendre en attaquant les autres apparament.

"Sors.." Dit une petite voix derrière lui.

Tom se tourna. "Sors d'ici Tom. T'as raison il me mérite pas. Et toi non plus tu ne me mérites pas. Sors s'il te plaît. " Dit Pepper en le regardant de façon hautaine.

"Mais. .." Dit Tom en tentant de l'approcher.

Tony sortit de sa cachette et fit un pas en avant et se mit entre elle et lui. "Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas peur de iron man? Ah non c'est cap qui vous fait peur. J'avoue des fois il me fait peur aussi." Cap sourit à la remarque.

Tom regarda tout le monde avec mépris, fit demi tour et part.

Tony prit immédiatement Pepper dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui.

"Happy va nous attendre allons y." Reprit Pepper qui battait des paupières pour ne pas faire couler son mascara.

Tout les invités descendirent et s'engouffra dans la limousine. Happy était à la place du mort. Un chauffeur avait été engagé pour l'occasion Happy était un ami il serait là en tant qu'ami. Natasha dit quelque chose à l'oreille du milliardaire et celui ci rit. Tony regarda Happy dans le rétro puis Pepper. Oui Natasha avait deviné. Lui il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Happy et Pepper. Il aurait dû y penser...

Ils arrivent devant l'immense salle. Stark embrasse la main de Steve. Avant qu'il ne donne au chauffeur le feu vert pour deverrouiller les portes. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, une moustache assortit à sa chevelure, des lunettes sur le nez et un visage sympathique appuya sur un bouton et la sécurité des portes fit un petit clic.

Happy sortit et leur ouvrit la porte. Les médias les attendent de pied ferme. Les flash les aveugles.

Le premier couple à sortir était Bruce et Natasha. Puis Clint et Laura les suivirent de près. Suivit du dieu et de Jane. Steve devait accompagné Hill mais tout compte fait c'est Pepper qui était à a ses côtés. L'agent était elle accompagné de Rhodey. Il ne restait plus que l'élue de la soirée qui lui était accompagné de son garde corps enfin de Happy.

La salle est magniquement décoré. L'organisatrice avait mit le paquet. Les médias se ruaient sur eux... les interviewer. Prenaient des photos. C'est sûre qu'il étaient tous Beau. Fury ainsi que d'autre comme Coulson ou même des autres collaborateurs arrivèrent et on les accompagne dans la pièce vip. Un serveur amène des bouteilles de champagnes ainsi que des flûtes. Les bouchons sautent de partout.

Stark trinque avec tout le monde.

"Je vais devoir faire un discours?" Demanda Tony.

"Je sais pas mais on t'en a préparé un nous." Confia Pepper en faisant un clin d'oeil aux autres complices.

"Euh... tout compte fait Pepper moi aussi." Marmonna Steve en baissant les yeux.

"C'est vrai?" Dit elle surprise mais heureuse à priori.

"Oui." Dit il les joues rosies.

"Géniale. .." Lança telle.

"Bon... on y va?" Déclara Natasha.

"On y va où?" Demande Tony surpris.

"Bah un discours c'est devant tout le monde pas que devant toi. Stark." Dit Pepper en roulant des yeux.

"J'aime pas quand tu m'appelle Stark Peps." Dit Stark en boudant.

"Arrête de bouder et viens. " Grogna Pepper en lui faisant des gros yeux.

Les invités vip accèdent avec un peu de mal au fond de la pièce.

Le disc jockey baisse le son de la musique. Et un majordome vient chercher Tony et le fait monter sur la droite de la scène.

"Bonsoir tout le monde! Annonça Pepper. Comme vous le savez nous fêtons l'anniversaire du brillantissime Anthony Stark. Je vous demande d'applaudir. TONY STARK."

Tony fait encore une entrée spectaculaire comme il sait me faire. Il arive en essayant de faire un moon walk. Puis se retourne d'un coup.

"Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis très heureux que vous soyez là. Et j'espère que vous allez faire la fête toute la nuit."

"Tony... au lieu de te demander un discours cet année c'est nous tes proches qui t'en ferons un. Je vous demande d'applaudir. Le colonel James Rhodes."

Rhodey salue tout les invités. Puis enchaîne.

"Tony toi qui a toujours été là. ..ou pas... tout dépend si tu es occupé, je te remercie Tony.. " tout le monde rit dans la salle Tony y comprit. "Tu es un excellent ami et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir servir de chauffeur pendant toutes ces années. Bon aniversaire mon frère."

"Merci à toi d'être là mon frère." Déclara Stark en lui serrant la main ému du discours de son meilleur ami.

"Pepper ...c'est à toi ma chère. Merci d'applaudir Virginia Potts." Lança Rhodey.

"Tony... tu... je pense que tu m'as tout fais.. tu m'as épauler. Tu as essuyer mes larmes. Tu m'as pousser à bout." La gorge de Pepper se serre." Tu es beaucoups... pour moi. Un patron hors norme. Un ami génial. Merci pour tout merci d'être toi même. Bon anniversaire Tony." Dit son assistante les larmes aux yeux.

"Je n'aurais jamais été moi même sans toi Pepper merci à toi d'être là." Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il se demandait comment il allait réussi à ne pas pleurer. Pepper se détache de Tony.

"Et voici maintenant Thor Odinson. " Déclara Pepper.

Le dieu arriva le pas lourd ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire. "Ami Stark vous êtes un symbole sur cette terre un sauveur. Le monde est entre vos mains. Bon anniversaire homme de fer." Lança le dieu.

"Merci Thor. ..c'est gentil de ta part..." Dit Tony en lui serrant la main.

"Voici maintenant le Docteur Robert Banner...Bruce." Dit Thor en levant les bras au ciel. Les invités applaudissent.

"Merci. . Tony... un mystère cet homme. C'est le seul homme qui arive à apprendre plus vite que son ombre. C'est le seul homme qui arive à allié technologie, sciences mécanique, chimie et encore bien des choses." Il s'avance et désigne Tony du doigt. "cette homme est une encyclopédie..." tony baisse la tete gêné par les propos de son confrère. "Einstein t'aurais voulu comme fils .. Bon anniversaire mon frère de science."

"Merci Bruce" lui dit il les larmes aux yeux. "Je te retourne le compliment."

"Applaudissements maintenant la ravissante Natasha. La Veuve noire." Annonça Bruce en vont de quitter précipitamment la scène.

Natasha tel a son image s'avança comme une lionne.

"Bon ben ça y'est on y est... Tony...tête à claque..." Toute l'assemblée rit. elle rit avec eux. Elle reprend. "Non il faut le dire... il est toujours enfermé dans son labo... il fait je ne sais quoi. .. et en plus il croit qu'il gouverne le monde..." Tout le monde rit a nouveau "Si si.. il a plein de défaut. . Il est narcissique. Il est têtu. Il bosse tout le temps." Un silence s'installe " Mais Tony c'est aussi un coeur. ..un coeur qui fait de la lumière certe oui mais il a un coeur énorme. Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Bon anniversaire Tony." Déclara la Veuve noire.

"Merci Natasha pour tous ces defauts. ..merci du fond du coeur ...de lumiere biensure." Lui dit il en la serrant dans les bras.

"Et voici le meilleur archer. Clint Barton. Hawkeye. " Reprit elle.

Clint avance d'un pas assuré. "Bonsoir... Tony.. la première fois que je t'ai vu j'étais pas moi même. ... " Il regarde le plafond puis regarde à nouveau l'assemblée. " je me suis dis... quel prétentieux. .. et puis j'ai ouvert les yeux. .. et j'ai pas changer d'avis pour autant mais bon il est iron man.. . Et puis ..c'est le seul que j'ai jamais réussit à lui faire fermer...enfin vous voyez ... " Il rit " Il remet tout le monde à sa place... ce que j'aime chez lui c'est son sens de l'humour. Merci pour ses beaux éclats de rire. Bon anniversaire. " Lança Clint

"Je dois dire qu'en ta compagnie on ne peut que rire." Merci Clint.

"Et maintenant voici Steve Rogers Captain America." Lanca Clint. Tony appréhende son discours.

"Bonsoir... j'ai connu ton père et puis j'ai été congeler. Tu m'as retrouver dans la glace. Et je respire grâce à toi." Un silence avait envahit la salle." Je vis grâce à toi. ... merci Tony d'être là... je ..sans toi. .. je t'aime Tony. .. " steve degluti puis reprend. "je t'aime comme un frère. Comme un père. Comme un ami. Comme un amant... bon anniversaire Tony. " Déclara steve en baissant les yeux.

Tony s'approcha de steve. Et prend ses mains dans les siennes. "Je... Steve. .. je t'aime aussi mais" Tony tente de retenir ses larmes " juste comme un amant et pas comme un frère ou un père." Ajouta t il en souriant. "Je t aime..." Steve se retourna et se faufila derriere la scène gêné

"bon ben je crois qu'il est temps de faire la fête. Non? Faites du BRUIT.!" Cria Stark aux reste des invités. "MUSIQUE!"

Stark disparaît derrière la scène et attrape le bras de steve. "C'est une vraie déclaration. ... quand tu as dis "je t aime"... c'était pas seulement pour que je le sache...parce que je le sais déjà tu sais.."

"Je suis prêt Tony... je suis prêt à avouer..Captain America est prêt à accepter que Steve Rogers aime un homme." Les larmes coulent sur les joues de l'ingénieur. Steve passe le revers de sa main sur la joue de son bien aimé "Ne pleure pas Tony..."

"J'ai tellement cru que tu y arriverai jamais. Je m'étais résigner à vivre cacher..." Avoua Stark en soufflant.

Tony inspira un coup et prend Steve dans ses bras. Pepper et happy arrivent en courant puis ferment les portes entre eux et les médias qui avaient déjà sans doute enregistrer toute la scène.

"Pour la discrétion on repassera demain. " Dit Tony en riant

"On va dire çà oui..." Reprit Steve en riant lui aussi.

"Je vais pas les retenir plus longtemps patron. " Dit Happy tentant de retenir les médias derrière la porte.

"Ouais... une autres sortie?" Demanda Tony en levant les yeux en l'air comme pour demander à Jarvis.

"Euh..." Dit Pepper en ouvrant en grand les yeux.

"Tes bracelets?" Demande alors Steve.

"Iron man?" Reprit Tony.

"Je. ." Murmura steve en baissant les yeux.

"Ouais bonne idée ... Iron man et Captain America s'envolent en amoureux." Déclara Tony en embrassant steve sur le front.

Tony se recule et active ses bracelet. En moins de deux minutes l'armure était déployé. Tony prit steve dans ses bras et ordonna à Pepper d'ouvrir la porte. Happy retenu les journaliste et iron man les Survola tenant dans ses bras l'homme de sa vie , Captain América.

 **FIN.**

 **Et voilà histoire fini. Je sais que cette fin vous laisse sur la faim mais je trouvais que c'était une jolie fin.**

 **Que pensez vous de cette fin? De la déclaration de steve et des autres avengers? Avez vous le petit clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre?**

 **J'espère que cet histoire vous a plu. Je pense pas que nous aurons une suite pour cet histoire. Quoique sait on jamais. Enfin pour le moment pas d'idée de suite.**


End file.
